Father, oh Father
by hsmrmae
Summary: When Nathan was seventeen he made the mistake of leaving the love of his life pregnant, to pursue a future in basketball. After finally being brave enough to go back home he comes face to face with all the emotional roller coasters life had to offer.
1. Chapter 1

Father Oh Father **REEDITED**

**Pairings: **Nathan/Haley, Lucas/Brooke, Jake/Peyton

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill does NOT belong to me.

**Chapter 1**

Taking a deep breath Nathan took slow, deliberate steps toward the house that held everything he'd ever loved. Walking slowly dreading the fact that after six years he'd finally gained enough courage to do what he knew in his heart was the right thing.

He was older now. His face had matured. The light in his eyes had dimmed and there was an un-healable hole in his heart. The hole in his heart was of his own making, which was true. But the worst thing about regret is that comes after the action is taken, after the decision has been made. His life had always been filled with constant challenges. Challenges that never seem to let go of the tight hold they had on his life. In all his life he always found himself blaming the world for everything that had ever gone wrong in his life. The world was responsible for his abusive father, his absentee mother, his early marriage and his child, the one he had abandoned. He would've been happy going through life and believing that it was not his fault, that it was the cruel world they lived in; a world where wars were fought and children were killed. His world wasn't a world that was filled with sunshine and rainbows, and he had always resented that. But in the past couple of years a realisation reached him. It was the realization that the world wasn't to blame, but he was, for he was a man responsible for his own actions, whatever those actions may be.

It takes most people a couple of minutes to recognize when they have made a mistake, for Nathan it took longer than that. Much longer.

Six years to be exact. It was six years ago that Haley had told him that she was pregnant and he found out that he had gotten into Duke with a full basketball scholarship. Back then Nathan had found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. He never considered the consequences; he just wanted to do what his father couldn't, to prove himself worthy once and for all. So he chose to walk out, to ignore Haley's pleas. And after three years of fame in the NBA and unbearable misery in everything he did including basketball, he finally did the inevitable he decided that it was time, time to go back home, to beg for forgiveness and understanding. Though he knew Haley had a kind and forgiving heart, he knew that the chances of her forgiving him for choosing basketball over her and their son were slim to none.

But today on this day he was finally man enough to come back, with his tail tucked between legs, to apologize, to beg for the forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve. He was finally man enough to face her wrath, to face all the blame and the judgmental glares that he knew he'd face.

Taking a deep breath he ignored the clutching in his gut and the small voice in his head telling him to turn around and make a run for it. For once in his life he did the right thing, he manned up and rang the doorbell.

He'd gone over the scenarios for days on end. He imagined Haley opening the door and taking him in her arms. He imagined the door opening to a new man in Haley's life. Hell! He even imagined Haley punching him upon opening the door. But never did he imagine the sight that greeted him and the clenching around his heart.

In front of him was the most beautiful little boy Nathan had ever laid eyes on. He was gorgeous with charcoal black hair and bright blue eyes. Without much thought, he understood that facing him was the most beautiful wonder in the world. His son.

He understood now. He understood all the dirty looks he received. He understood why the hole in his heart was never filled. He understood why no one would look at him the way the love of his life once did. He understood why Brooke had called him a dirt bag all those years ago and he understood why Lucas never went looking for him and why even his own mother let him walk away. Because standing in front of him was the son he'd abandoned.

It was in that moment that he finally realized how dangerous lying to one's self was. He had told himself that by leaving he was giving his son the best life he could; a life where dreams come true, a life where he could look at his dad and say with all honesty that he was proud that Nathan Scott was his father. But among all those lies he lost himself and instead of being the man Haley married he became the devil himself. He had become Dan Scott in all his selfish and conceited glory.

"Who are you?" asked the little boy asked. Shaking himself out of his thoughts Nathan paid attention to that beautiful little boy, the one that had inherited his mother's adorable frown.

"Mommy someone's at the door." yelled the little boy into the house.

With a startling thought, Nathan felt himself freeze. He didn't know what his son's name was! With all the guilt and the unanswered phone calls he'd never bothered to learn what his son's name was!

"Who is it Micca?" a velvety, beautiful voice called. A voice he'd recognize anywhere, anytime.

The voice he spent late nights dreaming of.

The voice he could never forget.

The voice of the love of his life.

It was his Haley's voice.

He looked up from his son just in time to watch Haley come into view and freeze where she stood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Father Oh Father REEDITED**

**Chapter 2**

The second Haley laid eyes on him she felt herself freeze. The love of her life was here. He was standing in front of her with an indescribable expression on his face. It was a mixture of sadness, fear and guilt with hint of awe.

She didn't know what to do, how to feel. The man she gave herself to was standing straight ahead of her after six years of absence. The man who had promised her always and forever. The man who instead of love and laughter gave her nothing but pain and long tearful nights. 'He was still handsome' she admitted to herself. But no she couldn't go further than that. Because the further she went into describing him, the closer she got to forgiving and forgetting and that was something she was not prepared to do.

"Micca sweetheart go up to your room please." Haley ordered.

"But mom..." Began Micca, but was cut off by the authority in his mom's voice as she ordered once again. "NOW Micca!"

"Okay, okay I am going" he replied irritably and stomped his feet towards his room.

She turned to Nathan, who up until then had stood frozen as though he was afraid she'd disappear the minute he moved a muscle. Breaking the silence, he found himself idiotically greeting her. "Hey hales,"

"What are you doing here Nathan?" she asked strongly, her mask already in place.

"His name is Micca?" he asked with a smile looking at Haley.

Haley looked back at him and answered curtly "It's Michael Lucas James"

"James?" he asked hurt evident in his voice.

"What did you expect? He's almost six years old and you're his father and you have NO idea what his name even is? And you expected me to name him Scott?" she asked with annoyance and anger in her voice. "What are you even doing here Nathan?"

"I just…I wanted to see you. To apologize. Hales, I am so sorry I thought Basketball was important but I realize now that it's not that you guys are the important ones you and our son and I know I made a huge mistake but he is my son Hales and I want to get to know him I want to know his favorite food and color and I want-" he rambled but was stopped by the angry tone in Haley's voice as she called his name. "NATHAN"

"First of all I don't care whether or not you're sorry and to be frank I could care less. Second of all it's Haley not Hales HALEY you lost the right to call me that the moment you turned your back on your son! And you just happen to "realize" that he's important? FORGODSAKES you had YEARS Nathan! Years. And you're coming back now?" she finished, sounding defeated even to her own ears.

"Haley, please! Just let me explain" he pleaded.

Haley almost faltered but then she remembered a time when she pleaded with him to listen to her, to think of their son. And then she remembered when she PLEADED with him to understand that she wanted to go on tour and then pleaded to him for forgiveness when she came back after a month not six years and her anger flared when she remembered having Brooke and Lucas take turns to go with her to birthing classes and then when she went into labor and the nurse asked where the father was and Brooke had to step in and cut the nurse off before she said the wrong thing again.

With new convection Haley's voice went cold. "Now you listen to me Nathan Royal Scott because this is the most important thing you will ever need to know; Micca and I we are NOT your family. We will _never_ be your family." She paused, took a deep breath as though to give her courage. "Just so you know," she started softly. "I had a lawyer look into divorce about three years ago but surprise, surprise I had NO IDEA where you were. And to be honest you weren't worth the money to pay for a PI so turn around and leave Nathan because the only thing we have to say to each other is going to be through lawyers-"

"Divorce Hales?" Nathan asked in a broken voice.

Ignoring him Haley went on "And so help me God Nathan if you so much as try to gain custody of Micca I will not hesitate to air your dirty laundry if I remember correctly it had something to do with your dad and a fire. Ring a bell?"

"Haley." Nathan called in a disbelieving voice.

"Just go Nathan because the Haley you knew died a long time ago. This Haley will not hesitate to protect her family"

"Not long ago I was your family" Nathan stated with a hint of hope in his voice.

"That's where you're wrong," she replied. "You stopped being my family about six years ago. _Leave Nathan, and don't come back._" she demanded and with that she closed the door and collapsed on the floor crying hysterically.

"Mama?" her son's hesitant voice cut through her tears. She opened her eyes and found the true love of her life. The only person along with a few others who has never let her down.

"Hey baby" she answered him.

He stared at her for a moment and then asked "Why are you crying Mama? Did that man make you sad? Want me to punch him like I punched Jenny when she tried to take iron man from me?" he asked innocently.

Chuckling Haley answered, "No baby Mama just accidently closed the door on her pinkie." she replied sweetly thinking fast.

"Are you sure?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah baby! Want to go help me make dinner before aunt Brooke gets home?" she asked.

"Mac and Cheese?" he asked eagerly.

"What else?" Haley asked with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay so imagine that the doctor's part is actually true in medical terms.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

An hour later found Nathan walking aimlessly around town. He felt hurt and broken going over Haley's words to him. He knew he deserved it. He was going over ever word that Haley had said to him. And he couldn't help but admire her and fall in love with her all over again. She was being the type of mother he wished he had. A mother who protected her son. A mother who would never let her own child's father hurt him. He found himself wondering what he did that was so bad that he deserved a mother like his own, a druggie who walked away when things got tough_. 'Oh yea that's right I walked away from my own son, too.'_ He thought to himself bitterly_. 'I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the trees.' _

He hasn't talked to anyone from Tree Hill in six years. He not only walked away from his wife and son but he also walked away from his new found brother and his best friends. He wondered what they were up to. He'd heard about Brooke's success with her much dreamed about fashion line. He'd also read Lucas's book "A Broken Promise" he'd named it. Funny enough it talked about their relationships, Lucas's friendship to Haley, Peyton and Brooke and his love for them. He even talked about the little brother he never knew he wanted until he had him. One big difference though was the happy endings. Sophia and Chad got married and had a daughter. Hilary Got married to Bryan and they started an art gallery together. James chose Bethany over his dream of the NHL. And Bethany got pregnant, and in the end they chose each other over everything else. _'If Only I'd been as smart as James.'_ He thought to himself.

Last he'd heard of his parents Dan was still the same old ass only poorer. And his mom had finally divorced his Dad and was out of rehab and clean and even running Scott Motors with his Uncle Keith. Ironically his mom got it in the divorce seeing as how her family paid for everything to support Dan through collage, when they were younger. She ended up with everything Dan has ever owned except for the beach house.

At least he thinks most of that is true. You've got to love modern technology! That is where he got most of his information. _'God bless Google.'_ he thought sarcastically.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he heard the exclamation of a familiar voice. He looked up and felt his heart hurt. Cause standing not too far away was his brother Lucas and his best friend Jake. Last thing he remembered was himself freeze before a fist crashed into his Face.

* * *

"Honey I am home!" yelled Brooke jokingly walking into the kitchen.

"Hello! oh so wonderful Godson and Best friend." Greeted Brooke while kissing Micca's cheek. She paused for a moment when she noticed Haley's puffy red eyes. "You okay Hales?" she asked worriedly.

"Yea I am okay" Haley answered.

"Are you sure?" she asked one last time. Brooke noticed Haley glance at Micca and then Back at her again before answering.

"Yea we'll talk later. You hungry?" she asked Brooke.

"Mac and Cheese?" she asked lovingly.

"What else Tiger?" Micca asked Brooke cheekily.

Brooke Chuckled looking at Micca "Your Mom should really start learning to cook." she told him with mock annoyance.

"HEY! I can cook just fine thank you very much." Haley replied with mock hurt.

_- 2 hours later – _

"Hey tutor mom!" Greeted Brooke popping down next to Haley on the couch.

"Hey Tiger!" replied Haley with a broken voice.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" asked Brooke.

"He's back." Said Haley.

"Whose back sweetie?" asked Brooke while dreading the answer.

"Nathan." Said Haley while wiping an escaped tear from her eye.

Brooke felt her break for Haley after just listening to her say his name. They hadn't mentioned him in six years. The last time was when Brooke saw Haley break down in panic saying that her husband had left her, that her baby's father left. She can still remember that day in full detail. The pained look on Haley's face right before she fainted.

_- Flashback – _

"_Haley James-Scott?" called the doctor to the waiting room full of Haley's family and friends. _

"_Is she okay?" asked Lucas walking up to the doctor with Brooke, Peyton and Jake hot on his heels._

"_Are you family?" he asked kindly._

"_I am her brother in law." Lucas answered him. _

"_Okay maybe we should go somewhere more private." Suggested the doctor._

"_That's okay were all her family." Answered Lucas. "Look can you please just tell us what's going on?"_

"_Of course." Replied the doctor. "Your sister in law suffered a stress induced miscarriage." Gasps were heard between the four friends. _

"_Haley was pregnant?" asked Lucas with a pained expression._

"_Yes she was, she is three and half weeks along."_

"_Is?" asked Lucas._

"_Yes we were able to save the second baby. That's the good news. As far as were medically concerned the baby is healthy. She'll just need to be careful to stay away from stressful situations and stay in bed for at least a week."_

_- end of flashback - _

"Oh honey"

"I don't know what to do Brooke! What am I suppose to do? He left me, LEFT ME without even caring. I spent years of my life waiting for him to come back to me, wising that I would have been good enough. And then I spent day by day feeling numb after I realized he's never coming back. God Brooke If I had lost Micca too…..Why wasn't I good enough Brooke? Why wasn't my son good enough?" she asked while crying hysterically.

"HALEY! Sweetie STOP you are good enough Micca is good enough! Haley you are the strongest person that I know. You raised your son all on your own-"

"No, no I didn't I had you guys! You guys made me strong, I leaned on all of you. You and Lucas and Peyton and Karen and Jake. You guys helped make me who I am. You're our family Brooke! But not Nathan he abandoned us he left ME Brooke"

"Yea you did sweetie you had us and you will always have us. So whether you forgive Nathan or not we will ALWAYS stand by you. No questions asked. But Haley Micca still needs his dad whether you do or not." Brooke replied softly.

"I know, I know your right! I just…..need time" Haley replied while resting her head on Brooke's shoulder.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys like it and i really hope you review! Good or bad reviews are always welcome


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: for the story's sake lets pretend that i Nathan had his full credits to graduate early.**

**

* * *

**

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Lucas was furious. Nathan was here. _'The asshole actually had the guts to come here.'_ And he's probably realized what he gave up, and that just made Lucas angrier. He didn't know what Haley had gone through. He didn't see her. Only he and Brooke knew what she truly went through they held her while she cried over the baby she'd never get to meet. They listened while she screamed at what an idiot she was thinking that Nathan was anything if not worse than his own father.

They watched her break down. And then one day they watched as day by day she suddenly started picking her self up. Picking out baby names, and making plans for collage. To this day he still remembered the broken look on her face as she lied in her hospital bed after her miscarriage.

And with that anger he put everything he had into punching Nathan as Hard as he could.

"What the hell Luke?" exclaimed Jake while helping Nathan up off the floor.

"WHAT? Jake he deserves it!" replied Lucas angrily

"Yea but… Okay fine he does." Said Jake while stepping away from Nathan.

"Okay I deserved that." Said Nathan brokenly.

"What the hell are doing here man?" asked Jake.

"Look I am here for my family and-"Started Nathan.

"Wait WHAT? There is no way in hell any of us are letting you anywhere near either Haley or Micca!" Exclaimed Lucas.

"Yea well THEY ARE my family Luke so deal with it!"

Having had enough Lucas grabbed onto Nathan's shirt's collar and smacked him onto a parked car.

"Now you listen here asshole. They are NOT your family. No one wants you here Nathan so do us all a favor. Go back to being a man-whore who does nothing other than shoot a ball through a damn hoop because Haley and Micca are finally happy and the last thing they need is some dead-beat husband and father pretending he cares." Exclaimed Lucas. Starting to walk away from Nathan, with Jake trailing behind him.

"Yea well, they are my family, and I will get them back with or without your support!" yelled Nathan watching their retreating back.

"Yea right!" yelled Lucas back with a cruel laugh.

* * *

Defeated, Nathan started walking back to his hotel room when he found himself taking a detour to his mom's house.

Stepping onto his mom's front home porch Nathan found his confidence faltering. Boy was he nervous; he hadn't seen or heard from his mom in six years after her last encounter with him a month after he left Tree Hill and started Duke mid semester.

_- Flashback –_

_Nathan was on his way home from his first official basketball practice, when the sound of his name had him turning around to come face to face with his mother. Only he didn't have enough time to reflect because the second he turned around he felt his mom's palm connect with his face. _

"_What the hell mom?" exclaimed Nathan holding onto his stinging cheek?_

"_What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were better than this. I thought I raised you better than this-"_

"_Yea well news flash mom you DIDN'T raise me you were too busy screwing some guy and staying as far away from me as possible." Replied Nathan with venom in his voice._

"_No I wasn't always there and for that I will forever be ashamed of myself. But guess what Nathan the times I was there all you ever talked about was how you weren't going to be like Dan and then you go and do exactly what Dan did. I couldn't be more ashamed of you."_

"_Mom" Nathan said softly._

"_No Nathan. Listen to me as long as you keep abandoning your wife and child I want nothing to do with you."_

"_Mom please-"Nathan tried to interrupt his mom again._

"_No Nathan. The minute you go back to your family I will welcome you back with open arms but until then I want nothing to do with you Nathan." Said Deb in a soft broken voice. And with that she turned around, got back into her car and drove off._

_- End of flashback -_

With all the courage he could muster he stepped in front of the house's front door and he rang the doorbell. Almost immediately the door was swung open and there in the doorway was an older version of his mom.

"Hey mom," Nathan greeted in a gentle broken voice with tears rolling down his eyes.

"Oh, Nathan," Deb greeted him gently taking him in her arms and hugging him tightly.

* * *

AN: okay so i finally know where i want the story to go from here! so just a warning to people these are like the last two weeks of the semester so its gonna be tougher to update but i will do my best :) Hope you Review :)

**Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After comforting Nathan enough to leave. Deb excused herself to the kitchen to make him some hot tea to calm him down further. While making the tea she found herself reflecting on what just happened and the past six years.

When she opened the door she felt her heart swell with happiness at the sight of her son standing before her. But her happiness didn't last long; because the moment Deb looked up she felt her heart break at the sight of her strong son with tears pouring down his eyes. She had always regretted that night six years ago, the night she banished her son away from her life. She was filled with so much rage at the fact that the only quality of her husband that her son had was the worst one. The ability to abandon their families.

For over six years she has always felt torn, on whether she did the right thing or not. Although logically speaking she felt she did the right thing. But motherly speaking she felt as though her son had needed his mother, at the time, more than anything. But then she'd get flashes of Haley's face as she told her about Nathan leaving. She still remembers the devastation and pain on her face. Haley had become like a daughter to her in the span of the past six years, and the look on her face that night still tore at her heart to this day.

On some level she always knew Haley didn't just mourn her sorrow over her husband leaving. She knew Haley mourned Nathan as though he had died, she knew that in order to get past it she had to look at it as though he wasn't out there some where still living his life as though Haley and her son never existed. She knew that, that was how Haley looked at it. And it breaks her heart to think that Haley was that hurt that she needed to deal with it in such a harsh way.

The sound of the water boiling cut through her thoughts and she found herself pouring the hot water into two mugs and walking towards the living room, where Nathan was standing.

She stopped dead in her track as she looked at Nathan and found him looking at all the pictures hanging in the living room. She walked towards him and looked over his shoulder. She found him looking at a picture of Micca, Haley, and her. They were all smiling around the birthday cake. She remembered that day Haley had insisted that Micca take pictures with everyone there. They had to wait for about half an hour in order to eat the birthday cake.

"That was on Micca's fifth birthday." She stated softly.

"When is his birthday?" Nathan asked softly, regret deep in his voice.

"March 3rd." she answered quietly.

"Two more month huh," He replied quietly.

"Yea…"

"So how did that happen?" he asked.

Even though he didn't elaborate, she knew exactly what he was asking.

"It's a long story!"

"I have time" he replied softly.

"Before I left rehab, the doctors there called your apartment looking for you or Haley. But at the time you had already left and when Haley answered they told her that I was leaving rehab and that I would need all the family support I could get. At first Haley made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with me. At the time I had no idea you had left her and I thought that it was you who didn't want me there. So after about a week I decided that it was about time that I go over and apologize in person. When I did go over, Haley told me everything that happened.

"At first I didn't believe her and that's when I went to see Dan, and boy was he proud of you Nathan." Deb laughed dryly.

"I remember he went on and on about how you did what he couldn't do. How you were able to walk away from your wife and son when he couldn't. Anyway, after that I went to see you and when I came back I went to see Haley again. I told her that if you couldn't take responsibility, that as your mother I should take it for you I told her i'd pay the child support and that i would love to be in the baby's life, and that even if she didn't want me in his life that i woud still pay anyway. I remember she looked as though i had slapped her across her face. She looked at me and told me that she didn't want my money and then she slammed the door in my face."

"Sounds like Haley." Nathan stated with pride.

"Yea, it does." Replied Deb fondly.

"What happened next?" Nathan asked eagerly.

"Well I kept my distance I didn't want her any more stressed than she already was. And then about a month before her due date she came to me and started rambling about how her son doesn't have a father and that the least she could do for him is give him a grandmother. Anyway after that we worked an agreement that she'd let be in his life but i couldn't talk to him about you. And that she would life with me in the house until she went off to collage and that after that she's still welcome to come back but she never did. After she came back from UNC, and after a lot of working and money saving on her part when she came back she and Brooke bought a house together. And the rest is history." She finished with a fond smile.

"How long are you here for Nathan?" Deb asked with an edge to her voice.

Blinking Nathan answered honestly "For as long as it takes to get my family back."

Looking doubtful Deb replied "Its not going to be easy Nathan. Haley wont let you anywhere near her son until she's positive you deserve to be and-"

"Our son, mom. OUR son."

"I know sweetheart but I also know Haley, and as much as I hate to admit it you haven't been much of a father and to her you're no better than a complete stranger."

"I know" whispered Nathan.

"if you want your family back Nathan, then you have one hell of an emotional roller coaster ahead of you."

"yea I figured as much" Nathan said dryly.

* * *

RING RING (doorbell NOT phone :) )

Haley ran down the stairs as fast as she could to make sure the sound doesn't wake anyone else up. Swinging the door open, she felt a smile grace her lips at who was on the other side.

"Hey Peyton!" Greeted Haley excitedly while hugging her.

"Hey Hales! Glad to see you missed me, even though I was gone for about three days." Peyton said laughing.

"Sorry it's just been a rough couple of days." Haley said. Then steered her towards the living room couch.

"That's okay." Peyton said sitting down.

"What happened with the meeting with Record productions?"

"Oh, that didn't go as planned apparently since you're the one producing Mia's album they wanted to talk to you and Zach."

"Oh, well that sucks! Did you at least enjoy the trip?"

"Hmmm lets see, I was at least three states away from Jake and Jenny and my friends oh yea it was a blast." Peyton replied sarcastically.

"Have you talked to Jake lately?" Haley asked after she stopped laughing.

"Umm yea last night and I saw him this morning but we didn't get a chance to talk I got home as he and jenny were leaving for school. Why do you ask?"

Taking a deep breath Haley answered "Nathan is back."

"WHAT?" Peyton asked with shock written all over her face.

"He came back last night. Wanted us to be a big happy family again." Haley said with a bitter laugh.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Peyton yelled with an angry scowl.

"Ladies! Ladies, beware little children's ears." Brooke said playfully while coming down the stairs with her hands covering Micca's ears.

Putting on cheerful faces, Haley and Peyton turned around with smiles on their faces.

"Good morning mama." Micca said happily as he went to Haley and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning baby!" Haley greeted back.

"AUNT PEYTON YOUR BACK!" exclaimed Micca while going over to Peyton and hugging her.

"Well guys as fun as this is we have work and you little man have school." Haley said, turning to look at Micca.

"Grrr…." Micca scowled jokingly.

Laughing Brooke took Micca by the shoulder and stirred him towards the stairs. "Let's go little man I have to go meet your uncle Lucas."

"Is he still brooding?" Micca asked while scrunching his face and looking up at Brooke.

Laughing Brooke answered him "Buddy your uncle has been brooding long before he was even born."

After making sure they were gone Peyton turned back to Haley "are you okay Hales?"

"No. But I will be."

* * *

AN: This whole start writing a fan fic is really not gonna help with my grades. i wrote this while sitting in Math this morning talk about a good student.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: For all of you who were wondering, Jake and Peyton are engaged. Lucas and Brooke just started dating again. I am not actually sure yet how much of the rest of the gang are in this but they will be making appearances (I think LOL ).**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Walking into Karen's café Brooke immediately spotted Lucas. She's been anxious to talk to him ever since Haley told her that Nathan was in town. She honestly had no idea how to feel. She knew that the anxiety she was feeling right now couldn't even compare to what she was positive Haley was feeling.

Even though most people knew that Nathan leaving devastated Haley no one knew the consequences of his actions other than the four of them; Her, Lucas, Jake and Peyton. And even Jake and Peyton didn't know the full extent of Haley's grieve over her lost baby and husband. At the time they had their own dramas going on and couldn't always be there. Nikki had returned wanting Jenny back and Peyton's biological mom had gotten diagnosed and died of cancer.

She and Lucas had been the only ones watching Haley break down. And even though she was going through what most people considered hell, she refused to accept financial help from anyone, not her brothers, sisters or even parents. She was determined to make it on her own. While pregnant and even after giving birth to her son Haley had worked two jobs mornings at Karen's Café and nights at Tric then she'd go home sit with her baby and study to make sure she got a full academic scholarship, and that she did. She ended up getting a full ride to UNC all expenses paid. To this day the amount of strength that Haley displayed still makes Brooke shine with pride when talking about her best friend.

Walking up to Lucas, Brooke distractedly kissed him on the lips softly, and then sat down across from him. "This is bad Luke." Was her opening sentence.

"So, he did pay you guys a visit then?" he asked.

"Yea, he did, I came home and Haley's eyes were puffy and red apparently "he wants them back""she answered with a grim expression.

"I don't even know what to say." he replied quietly. "I mean he leaves her pregnant and goes off Duke, gets into the NBA and not once has he even picked up the phone. I mean common Brooke it's been freaking six years. What does he expect? That we'll welcome him back with open arms? " he finished angrily.

"I don't know Luke. Are you okay though?" she asked grabbing onto his hand.

"Me?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Common Broody! It's me you're talking to. How do you feel about Nathan coming back?"

"I feel nothing, okay. I am just worried about what Haley's feeling right now."

Knowing that now wasn't the time to press the issue Brooke moved on. "Have you talked to Haley?"

"No I thought I would give her some time to adjust before I went to talk to her."

"Yea I guess your right. Well Broody I have to get to work." Brooke said standing up and gathering her things.

Holding her arm Lucas pressed her to him and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Then pulled back a little. "I love you!" he announced against her lips for the first time since they started dating again, while looking into her eyes. With a wide grin on her face Brooke said "I love you, too." Kissed him one more time and left.

* * *

Walking into Bedroom Records Haley found Zach sitting on her chair with his legs on her desk with two coffee cups in his hands.

"Zach how many times have I told not to go near my desk?" Haley asked with mock annoyance.

"Well Hello there lover." He greeted with a goofy grin on his face. "I brought coffee! I thought we could have a quickie on your oh-so-wonderful desk before having the coffee" he said winking at her.

Blushing lightly Haley replied in a mock sardonic tone "Hardy Har. You're hilarious."

Handing her the coffee, his expression turned serious "Seriously though, when are you going to let me take you out on a real date James?"

"Common Zach we've already talked about this we'd never work out!"

"No you common Hales, I get it okay I really do! Some douchbag hurt you a lot, and you have a son that you don't want getting hurt. But all I am asking for is one date if after that you honestly feel like it won't work out then we can just go back to just being friends."

"We are just friends." She replied with a soft expression.

Showing her his puppy dog eyes "Haley." He warned lightly.

And in that moment Haley felt butterflies in her stomach that she hasn't felt for about six years. Suddenly she found herself terrified, the thought that someone makes her feel half as much as when she was with Nathan scared her to no end.

Rolling her eyes Haley looked at him " Fine-" but before she could finish he was crushing her to him in a bone crushing hug. "But Zach," she started looking him straight in the eye "Just one date and sometime next week. I have too much on my mind this week."

"You won't regret this Hales." He promised turning around to leave her office with the two coffees.

"ZACH!" she yelled for him making him stop in his tracks before fully leaving.

"Yes lover?" he asked hesitantly turning back. Fearful that she had changed her mind.

"My coffee please." She demanded, holding out her hand for the cup with a smile gracing her lips.

"Oh! RIGHT! whoops." He said feeling relieved that she hadn't changed her mind and like an idiot for forgeting the coffee.

* * *

After trying and failing to concentrate on work Haley finally decided to leave. Going into her car she kept thinking about how she needed to talk to someone about Nathan. Someone who would understand. Making up her mind Haley found herself pulling up to Karen's house.

Knocking gently she waited a minute before the door was opened.

"Hey Keith," Haley greeted. "Haley!" he looked surprised for a moment. He turned back to the clock and found it displayed the time at 3:30 in the afternoon. Catching himself he turned to her and hugged her before asking "Is everything okay? Shouldn't you be picking Micca up from school?"

"Umm yea everything is okay! Jake is picking him and Jenny up. And I am sorry to bother you. I stopped by the café looking for Karen but she wasn't there I thought maybe she'd be home?" she rambled nervously.

Although Karen and Keith were like parents to her she still felt weird about bothering them. Especially after they got married, she felt like every minute she spends with them was a minute she was holding off their happy ending.

"Oh okay! It's no problem Karen is in the living room. I was actually on my way out, Bye Haley" he said and then hugged her goodbye and then left.

Closing the door behind her Haley walked in. She found Karen sitting on her couch reading a book. "Hi Karen." She greeted. Getting up Karen walked over to her and hugged her while saying hi. After exchanging the pleasantries Haley finally got to the point.

"I am actually here because I needed your advice on something,"

"Oh?" asked Karen softly.

"Ummm yea Karen Nathan is back and I have no idea what to do. I am so lost on the one hand I want Micca to know his father, but he's been gone for six years. What am I supposed to say to that? Am I supposed to welcome him back with open arms or am I supposed to just not let him into Micca's life? I kept thinking over and over again who I could actually take advice from and out of nowhere BAM your name pops into my head. And I know the situation is different than yours and Dan's and I really don't want to pry and open old wounds for you but-"

"Haley!" Karen's soft voice cut through Haley's rambling.

Smiling gently Haley apologized. "Oh, honey it's okay." Karen said softly while taking the younger girl in her arms.

"As much as I'd love to help you out I can't Haley this decision doesn't affect me. Whatever you decide it has to come from you not from me or Brooke or even Lucas. Sweetheart this is your life were talking about. I am not saying let him in I am just saying that you should take the time and find out if he's back for good, and what his intentions are. But whatever you do Haley be careful with your son's heart because while kids might bounce back from things easily, this is different. Because if you let Nathan in and he leaves it'll devastate Micca. But if you keep him away and Micca never meets his father that'll hurt him to. All I can really tell you is to think things through again and again before you make a decision."

"Your right! See Karen I feel better already, I have a lot to think about," Haley said softly."Thank you."

"O0h honey you know you can come to me anytime!"

* * *

Dont forget to review people! i want you to tell me what you think of Zach.

and i was thinking about over how long of their lifes should the story last? or should it be over the course of 5-10 years? whatya think ppl?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: for the sake of the story I've changed Haley's time away to one month instead of three. Also, for the sake of the story lets pretend that everything I say when it comes to basketball is true.**

**Chapter 7**

Sitting by the counter at the Cloth Over Bros, Brooke was so absorbed in her fashion sketches that she didn't notice someone come in, until they were right in front of her, and she was jumping in the air holding her hands to her heart.

**"**PEYTON!" she yelped.

Laughing Peyton tried to apologize but failed miserably when she couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Brooke whined.

"OH MY GOD Brooke! You should've seen your face!" Peyton said after getting a hold of her laughter.

"Whatever Blondie is there a reason you're here or did you just want to scare me to death?" She asked irritably.

"No there is a really, really good reason." Peyton said gleefully.

"Oh? Did you get laid?"

Ignoring Brooke's question Peyton went on "You'll never guess what I found!"

"Oh yea! What's that a heart?" asked Brooke sarcastically.

"I am being serious here Brooke!" exclaimed Peyton, starting to get annoyed.

"Okay fine! What did you find out Peyton?" asked Brooke with mock seriousness.

"I my dear old friend found out exactly where Nathan is staying in Tree Hill." She said excitedly.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Brooke starting to get excited herself.

Brooke's mind was going a mile a minute. Everything she has wanted to say to him for six years was going through her mind. Every little word. From when he left, to when Haley went into labor, to Mica's first birthday, all the way to when Haley told her he was back.

"Yup, since Haley told me that he was back last night I've wanted to see him you know?" Brooke nodded. "So anyway I called a few people who owed me and turns out he's staying at The Plaza."

"SWEET! So what do you think we should do?" she asked curiously.

"We should go see him! I have a few things I've been holding in for about six years!" Peyton smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I agree! Let's go NOW!" Brooke said while grabbing her purse. "MILLIE I AM LEAVING!" after hearing a faint okay from the back, Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand and headed towards the door.

* * *

Talking on the phone, Nathan felt himself getting more and more irritated by the minute. He has been on the phone with Clay for the past half hour. Clay has been trying to get Nathan to tell him exactly where he was. But Nathan wouldn't budge.

"CLAY! WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MATTER WHERE I AM?" Nathan yelled into the phone.

"_Look man, I am your agent I have to know exactly where you are and what you're doing at all times!" was Clay's curt response._

"Okay fine! You really want to know?" he asked finally giving in.

"_Yes Nathan that would be nice." Clay replied sarcastically_

"Yes well, I am currently visiting my wife and son in Tree Hill" He replied in a tone that insinuated that it wasn't a big deal.

"_Ha ha very funny! I am being serious here, Nathan." _

"Clay! I am honest to God trying to see my wife and son."

"Oh shit! your not kidding are you?"

"Nope."

Clay couldn't believe this! He's been Nathan's agent for four years and not once has he heard about a wife and son.

He knew Nathan was well reserved. But he thought he had known him well enough to know whether or not he was married and has a son. Sure he found it a little weird that an NBA Lakers player who's worth 40 million dollars a year, never flirted or slept with the hundreds of no-strings-attached-women who have thrown themselves at him. Looking back now, whenever Nathan got hit on all he did was smile politely and excuse himself to leave. If he was honest with himself he always thought Nathan wasn't into women. Which now hearing he has a wife and kids sounds really stupid on Clay's part.

Nathan almost laughed at Clay's reaction, but he found himself missing the humor in the fact that his best friend for the past four years knows nothing about him.

"_How the hell could you not tell me this, Nathan?" he asked in an angry tone. "Explain this to me Nathan!" Clay demanded._

"Explain what exactly, Clay?" he chuckled dryly with no humor. "Explain that I was so heartless that I had no problem with walking away from my pregnant wife, so I could play a game that I don't even like anymore, or explain that I came back six years later and found out that my wife filled for divorce and I can't for the life of me come up with a good reason why she shouldn't divorce me. So which part should I explain exactly?" he finished sarcastically.

"_My God Nathan!" exclaimed Clay in disbelieve. "If this ever got out, it could destroy your career."_

"Who cares?" was the only response that Nathan could muster.

Sighing loudly Clay made a decision. "Listen Nathan, I am taking the next flight to Tree Hill so hang in there man." He said supportovely.

Nathan was about to protest but a knock on the door drew his attention away from the phone call. "Listen man! I have to go someone is at the door." He said and then hung up.

Walking to the door Nathan's thoughts drifted to who could possibly be on the other side of it. He knew it wasn't room service because he didn't order anything and the only person who currently knew where he was staying, was his mom.

Swinging the door open, Nathan found two people whom he was once upon a time was very close with. They were his wife's best friends. Looking at them he knew that they would be the people to influence his wife, to whether to give him a second chance or not.

Peyton.

Brooke.

He knew that it would all come down to Brooke. Brooke would be the one who would help Haley decide when the time came. And for that he would have to do some major ass kissing. Ever since Haley went to tour for that godforsaken month, Brooke and Haley had been closer than Lucas and Haley. Nathan knew that, he had been the cause of Haley and Lucas losing their strong bond, because at the time Lucas stood by Nathan instead of Haley and that truly hurt their friendship. But that's as much as he knows. When he left, Haley had only been back for five month. Thus fore, as far as he was concerned he really knew nothing about them anymore.

Nathan opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by Brooke slapping him across the cheek then pushing past him and into his hotel suite.

'_What the fuck?'_ he exclaimed to himself _'She just slapped me!' _

Letting go of his cheek, he was just about to say something, when Peyton repeated Brooke's actions. Except this time instead of slapping him Peyton punched him in the exact same spot where Lucas had punched him the night before.

After Peyton walked into his hotel suite, Nathan closed the door and walked over to the freezer and took out the ice pack and put it over his eye after taking an Advil. He then turned around and walked back towards where Brooke and Peyton were standing.

"Nicely done P. Sawyer soon-to-be-Jagaliski!" congratulated Brooke.

"Thank you B. Davis! You did well too." Peyton congratulated Brooke back.

"Well! If your done with your little love fest, mind telling me what the hell your doing here?" he asked obviously annoyed.

"We're here to talk to you Nathan" Peyton said calmly.

"Well by all means…" he gestured for them to keep talking. "Please, continue."

"Why are you back Nathan?" Brooke asked coldly.

"Honestly?" he asked genuinely.

"Yes, honestly." Peyton said stepping in.

"Well i am back for my family." At Peyton's doubtful look and Brooke's disbelieving one he explained furthur. "I had just scored the winning basket at the championships for what felt like the fiftieth time and I looked up at the stands and I couldn't help but once again look for Haley. Instead of going home that night I took a flight here instead." He said in a soft broken voice.

"Awe poor you," Brooke said mockingly.

"Brooke!" Peyton warned lightly.

Ignoring Peyton Brooke went on "Listen! I don't give a shit about your pathetic disappointments in life, Nathan. What I DO happen to care about though is the well being of my best friend and Godson! I don't care what pathetic little reasons brought you back. What I do happen care about is what your doing while you're here." By the time she finished Brooke was face to face with Nathan.

"Your his Godmother?" he asked softly.

"Yes." she paused for a moment, then went on. "Now listen up Nathan because this is the important part. Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"Good! Haley is calling the shots here because lets face it, you no longer have anything to offer Haley or Micca because your love and devotion was all Haley ever asked for and you screwed that up. So from now up until Haley gives you a chance or sends you packing, you will grovel and kiss the ground she and Micca walk on. Because you hurt them once and Haleyneeded me so I let it go but hurt them again and you kiss your manhood good bye,"she said looking down at his crotch with fierceness in her eyes. "Because this time Nathan not heaven or Earth will save you from my wrath."

Nodding Nathan felt like an idiot because as much as he hated to admit it Brooke-a woman who was easily a quarter his size- just intimidated the crap out of him. Stepping back from Brooke Nathan looked up to meet Peytons eyes.

And all she had to offer was "What she said."

"Lets go P. Sawyer soon-to-be-Jagaliski." Brooke ordered stepping around Nathan and heading towards the door.

Peyton walked over to Nathan and paused looking at Brooke then back at him again. After a minute, she finally walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He was tense at first but the more she hugged him the more he relaxed and soon enough he was holding onto her as if he was sinking and she was his only life line. Slowly Peyton pulled back enough to whisper in his ear " I am glad you okay Nate."she said softly and genuinely. While pulling back, she heard Nathan whisper back "I am anything but okay, Pey."

Peyton pulled back with a sympathetic look on her face. Although a part of her hated him for leaving another one loved him for coming back. If she were honest with herself she was just as torn as everybody else, but even if they wouldn't admit she knew they were all glad he's back. Peyton then side stepped him and headed towards Brooke.

When she looked Brooke in the eye she almost visibly flinched at the coldness they held.

After the whole Lucas/Brooke/Peyton Drama their friendship was never truly the same. She knew that Brooke trusted her with her life, but never could with her heart. Everyone knew that Brooke's heart was only trusted with Haley and vise verse. Even Lucas and Haley's bond didn't compare to Haley and Brooke's bond. Peyton couldn't help but be jealous of Haley sometimes, although all of them were as close as anybody got, Brooke never truly trusted Peyton again after she stole the only boy shes ever loved. And even Haley never trusted Peyton as much as she once did, because when Haley came back from tour and truly needed a friend all Peyton did was make her life miserable. Peyton knew there was no one else to blame but herself. Even though Haleyand Brooke included Peyton in everything they did and talked about, she cant help but feel like a stranger sometimes. She knew that, that wasn't their fault. These were issues she had to work on. Forgive herself in order to truly move on from the hurt she caused them both .

* * *

AN: Please Review. Good or Bad!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Just to be clear I am a pure Braley friendship fan. I don't always like Peyton but in this story she's a really big part of Haley's life, so there won't be any Peyton bashing.**

**So one more thing. I've been thinking about how long this story should take like over the course of years or just one? If it is over the course of years that means it'll take like 20-25 chapters for Haley and Nathan to get back together or they might never get back together at all. Or if it's over the course of a year then they might get back together in like 8-15 chapters. So what do you guys think? **

**Chapter 8**

Brooke walked into her and Haley's home. Her mood was in the gutters. She couldn't believe Peyton actually hugged him. She understands a little because once upon a time they were each others anchors. A time where all Brooke did was Drink and party. A time where all Nathan did was sleep around and play basketball. A time where all Peyton did was brood over her dead mother and her absentee father. And at that time all they had was each other, they were each other's emotional punching bags, each others person to confide in.

So yea a part of her understood that Nathan was there for Peyton, when neither Brooke nor Haley could and she was there for him when everyone hated him and Haley left. So yea a part of her understood, but the part of her that had Haley in her darkest hours could never understand or ever forgive Nathan for what he put Haley through.

She walked into the living room and found Haley sitting down with her guitar writing songs, while Micca was sitting on the floor playing with his toy cars. So walking in further and plopping down on the couch next to Haley she planted a BIG FAKE smile on her face.

"Hello Family!" she greeted.

"Hey cheery!" Micca greeted her back without taking his attention off his game.

Taking one look at Brooke's face Haley knew that something was wrong and it had something to do with Haley. Because the only time Haley received the fake smile was when it had something to do with her. "Micca baby its time for bed honey." Stated Haley softly.

"But mama we haven't even had dinner yet."

"Oh right! Well what do you guys want for dinner?" Haley asked Micca and Brooke.

"How about we order Pizza little man?" Brooke asked leaning over and ruffling Micca's hair.

"AWASOME!" was all Micca had to offer.

"Great! I'll order. Micca sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and play in your room." Haley suggested.

"Okay mama." Micca agreed excitedly. He got up leaving his toys and everything where it was. He then started running towards the stairs. "WALK MICCA!" Haley yelled making him stop running and start walking towards his room.

Turning to Brooke Haley finally spoke directly to her. "You! Wait here while I go order the Pizza." She ordered. Opening her mouth to protest she was stopped short by Haley's demanding voice. "I mean it Brooke!"

Pouting Brooke replied "FINE just no mushrooms!"

"Never Tiger." Haley said sarcastically.

Turning around Haley walked to the kitchen and ordered two pizzas one cheese and another Hawaiian.

Walking back Haley sat down next to Brooke and looked at her.

"Okay tiger! Start talking." Haley ordered.

"Fine," she said and then took a minute to gather her words. "so you know how Nathan is back?"

"Brooke!" Haley warned dreading the rest of what Brooke had to tell.

"SomeandPeytonwenttoseehim." She mumbled.

"BROOKE!" Haley exclaimed.

Brooke ignored Haley and went on to tell her all about the days events from Lucas saying 'I love you' to, her and Peyton's conversation with Nathan. She of course refrained from telling Haley about Peyton's hug to him. She didn't want her to feel as betrayed as Brooke felt even though she knew that Haley probably wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"He said 'I love you'?" Haley asked with genuine happiness for her best friends.

"Yea, it was great Hales." Brooke said with a goofy grin on her face.

"That's great Tiger!" she said pulling her best friend into a one armed hug.

"So are you really okay with the whole visiting Nathan thing?" Brooke asked with a careful tone.

"Yea are you kidding? You guys hit him twice," Haley said cheerfully with a smirk. "I was too busy being surprised to even slap him." she finished jokingly.

"Well I am glad! Lucas hit him too you know?"

"He did? Huh can't say I am surprised! He hurt Lucas too by leaving you know." Haley said with a thoughtful expression.

"Yea I know! I was actually wondering if you could talk to Lucas about that, because he wouldn't talk to me when I tried." She asked Haley with a hurt look on her face that Haley dreaded seeing.

"Yea I'll try but you know he'll come to you when he's ready."

"Yea, I guess," She said with a disbelieving look on her face. "So how was your day?"

With a look that Brooke couldn't deceiver Haley started talking hesitantly. "Yea umm I actually wanted to talk to you about that. You remember Zach right?"

Giving her a funny look Brooke finally replied. "Zach? The supper hot hotty who we hangout with every other week?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, Brooke that Zach." Haley confirmed with an annoyed expression. "He asked me out today!"

"So what else is new?" Brooke asked with confusion.

"I said yes!" Haley replied hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes yes?"

"BROOKE! Yes I said YES to going out with Zach." Haley said.

"Oh Honey! That's great!" Brooke said enthusiastically.

"You really think so? I mean my life is a roller coaster right now. With Nathan back and Micca asking questions about his dad, I just I don't know if it's the right time you know?"

"Hales sweetie you have to stop talking your self out of good things, when they come your way. Zach is a great guy who Micca happens to adore." Brooke said encouragingly to Haley.

"Yea I know but Nathan-"

Before she could go on Haley was interrupted by Brooke.

"Nathan doesn't matter! You have got to stop considering Nathan in every decision you make. You've been doing that for six years now." Brooke said with passion.

"I know I just… no I just nothing your right! Nathan is the past and Zach could be really good for my future and if he's not then at least he's a step in the right direction." Haley said with new found convection.

"That's right Babe!" Brooke said smirking.

"So you think I should go see Nathan?" Haley asked softly.

"Yea I think you should, but I also think you should let him brew for a while." Brooke said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yea! You know what I think that's exactly what I'll do!" Haley said smirking to Brooke.

KNOCK KNOCK

"And that my little trouble maker should be the Pizza." Haley said getting up and heading towards the door.

_- One Week Later -_

KNOCK KNOCK

Running towards the door Haley found Micca already opening it to reveal Lucas.

"Uncle Broody!" Exclaimed Micca.

"Okay kid we really have to get you to stop calling me that." Lucas reprimanded Micca jokingly.

"Why? Mama says to always be honest." Was Micca's cheeky reply.

Chuckling Haley walked up to Lucas and hugged him and then turned back Micca. "Micca how many times have I told you to never open the door alone?" Haley asked sternly.

"But mama it was only Uncle Lucas." Micca replied.

"It was this time, but it wasn't last time and it might not be next time!" Haley said starting to get angry.

Micca was Haley's everything. The thought of something ever happening to him keeps her awake at night. For her to think that her son wasn't being careful especially after all the times she's warned him about safety, visibly shook her to her core. Especially after the whole mall incident.

When Micca was about three and half Haley and Lucas took him to the mall. Haley had turned her back for a literal second and when she turned back she couldn't find him. After spending the most heart retching hour of her life looking for her son she finally found him with the aid of mall security. Ironically enough he was at the footlocker looking at new basketballs.

Ever since that day Haley never left Micca alone he was always kept with people she was very close to and trusted very much. She didn't care that her friends always teased her about being an over bearing mother her son was more important than everything else.

Lips trembling Micca looked at the floor and apologized. "I am sorry mama, it won't happen again." He promised.

Heart breaking Haley scooted down until she was up to Micca's height. "Oh honey!" she exclaimed softly taking her son into her chest and hugging him tightly. "Mama just doesn't want anything bad to happen to her leading man sweetie." She said softly.

Pulling back a little Micca looked at her with a cheeky smile and no trace of having ever been close to tears. "I am your leading MAN?" he asked happily.

"No one but you sweetheart." She promised softly returning his smile.

"SWEET!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Chuckling softly Haley stood up with Micca still in her arms and looked to Lucas.

Lucas was smiling widely at the mother/son moment. If he could talk all day about how proud he was of Haley, it wouldn't be enough. Even though he's always been proud of Haley he still couldn't believe how much more amazing she got.

Giving birth to a son at seventeen. Seeing all her dreams shatter, before her very eyes. Her husband walking away from her, parents off on their road trip. She had mountains and mountains of complications ahead of her.

Haley was a lot of things at the time but one thing she never was, was neither a quitter nor a statistic. She graduated high school a mother with honors. She moved on to collage and once again graduated a mother with honors. She then moved on to starting her own music production company with Peyton, and Lucas's Collage roommate Zach. And now they had about four branches of their production company across the country. All in the course of two years and seven talented never before heard of artists.

So yea if he could take a day to talk about all she's accomplished it wouldn't be long enough.

"Hey baby! Why don't you go tell Aunt Brooke that Lucas is here?" Haley suggested to Micca while putting him down.

Running up the stairs they could hear Micca faintly screaming to Brooke that uncle Broody was here.

Turning back to Haley Lucas smiled and finally greeted her properly "Hey Buddy!"

Smiling Haley turned back to him "Hey Luke!" she greeted back.

"I haven't seen you lately." Haley stated with mock hurt, as they headed towards the kitchen.

Sitting up on the counter Lucas replied. "Yea sorry about that Hales Lindsay is on my ass about that new book I've started, apparently her bosses want it done by next month at the latest." He stated tiredly.

"Yikes! That's soon! Are you close to finishing?" she asked with interest.

"Not even. I have the first two chapters and that's it."

"Luke-"she started with a motherly stern tone.

"I know, I know," he cut her off. "I've just been busy and with Nathan coming back and seeing him again…Lets just say the book has been the last thing on my mind lately. How are you doing with that anyway?" he asked her thoughtfully.

"With what?" she asked confused.

"With Nathan being back." He said.

"Oh, umm I am sort of over the whole 'Omigod he's back!' you know? I've actually been thinking about going over there and talking to him!"

"Are you sure, Haley? I mean after everything has put you through." He asked in disbelieve.

"Well it's not like I am taking him back! Micca needs to at least have one descent memory of his father and if Nathan is able to give him that memory then I can't say no!"

"Haley!" He warned.

"No Luke if anybody should understand its you." She said pointedly.

"I know Hales but just…Watch out okay?"

"Yea I will its not like I am even considering telling Micca about Nathan anytime soon."

"Your not?" he asked surprised.

"No! Of course not! I have to make sure Nathan is worth having Micca in his life first and I have to make sure that my son won't get hurt!" she said with convection.

"Oh…okay. GOOD!" He said with a smile.

Smiling back Haley turned to the fridge. "Well we better get started on breakfast."

After getting the room number from Brooke and convincing her that 'No she won't need any back-up to face Nathan', Haley headed towards Nathan's hotel room nervously.

After finding the room and checking twice that she's at the right room she started to knock. She heard a faint "coming" from inside.

And then the door was swung open to reveal a strange looking man. He had brown hair and green eyes. He looked around twenty eight years old tops. Haley could've sworn that she had seen him before only she couldn't remember where exactly.

"Yes?" he asked kindly.

"Oh umm I am looking for Nathan Scott. Maybe I have the wrong room." She said starting to turn back at the same time Nathan appeared at the door way.

"Hales?" he asked genuinely surprised.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

To say Nathan was surprised would be an understatement. Haley was at his door steps. _'God she's beautiful' _he thought to himself looking at her. Her hair went up to her shoulders with a wavy flow, she had dyed it dark brown. She was wearing a blue blouse with a knee long black skirt. Looking at her Nathan immediately knew she was just at work. He felt such a surge of emotions just looking at her.

He missed Haley. He missed her touch. He missed her soft embrace and calming voice. He generally missed all of her and the way she made him feel.

If she were honest with herself Haley would admit to missing Nathan. But to her such an admission would mean showing weakness. And she was having none of that. So no, Haley did not miss anything about Nathan; at least that's what she told herself.

Last time Nathan had seen Haley she had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, but seeing her right in front of him brought a surge of hope.

Walking closer towards the door Nathan subconsciously pushed Clay out of the way so that he and Haley were standing face to face.

"Haley! What are you doing here? I mean, not that you cant be here or anything I just… I just… I mean how did you know where I was? Well of course Brooke and Peyton were here so they probably told you where I was staying, unless you found out on your own which is… I just…" Finally getting a hold of his uncharacteristic rambling Nathan stopped talking, feeling like the biggest idiot that was ever born. With a deep blush growing onto his cheeks, Nathan moved out of the doorway to the side and gestured for Haley to come in.

Walking inside Haley was filled with a surge of pride at the fact that she was able to control her laughter at Nathan's reaction to seeing her. Walking in she found what looked like a small living room with one couch and two love seats. After looking around her gaze landed on the stranger who was looking at Nathan with an amused expression on his face.

A minute later found the three of them looking at each other awkwardly. Nathan was still amazed at the fact that the love of his life was standing in his hotel suite. He found himself thinking of their second honeymoon. The way he'd thrown Haley over his shoulder carrying her to their room as fast as was humanly possible. The more he thought about it the more he felt himself hardening, so he thought of the only thing he knew that would stop him from humiliation _'Whitey, Whitey, Mom, Mom, Whitey, hmmm sex with Haley no, no Whitey, whitey' he thought to himself._

Haley was surprised at herself for remaining calm through the whole ordeal. And she also hadn't laughed at all even though all she wanted to do was point out the hypocrisy of having made fun of her when she rambled all those years ago.

Clay on the other hand wanted to scream in awe over Nathan's reaction. In all of the four years he'd known Nathan, not once has he seen him act like a love sick teenager. When Nathan told him about Haley, he couldn't help but imagine some six foot hot as hell model. The Haley he was looking at though screamed intelligence and inner beauty. Sure she was hot, but he never expected Nathan to have been tamed by such an ordinarily looking beautiful woman, he had always imagined a skimpy size two blonde. He found that the more he looked at Haley he got an even bigger urge to hit Nathan over the head for his idioticy.

Having had enough of the awkward silence, Haley turned to Clay and spoke for the first time. "Hi! I am Haley." She introduced herself while offering her hand for Clay to shake.

Taking her hand and shaking it, Clay smiled kindly and introduced himself. "I am Clay! Nathan's agent and friend."

"Oh!" she paused a second her smile faltering. After gathering her thoughts Haley's smile was back and fully forced. "Nice to meet you, Clay."

"You, too. I am actually a big fan of your music." He stated missing the confused look Nathan gave him.

"Oh?" she asked with interest.

"Yea my… late wife used to love your songs." He said sadly. Clay had absolutely no idea why he just said that. Nathan didn't even know about Sarah. He guessed it was because Haley reminded him of her, so much; she had the same kind face with a hint of the don't-mess-with-me-or-your-screwed-look. Not to mention that all Sarah ever played before she died were Haley's songs. They were only a few but you were never at the Evans household without hearing one of her songs.

"Oh I am sorry." She said genuinely.

"It was a long time ago." He said with a sad smile.

And just like that the awkward silence was back.

Finally Nathan turned to Clay giving him a get-the-hell-out-of-here meaningful look.

"Oh right," Clay said. "I should go I have… things to do, people to see." He finished lamely, then turned around and left but not before saying one last it was nice meeting you to Haley.

Speaking for the first time Nathan turned to Haley. "Do you want something to drink? I have coke, juice-"

"That's okay I won't be staying long!" Haley said firmly, Interrupting Nathan. "We need to talk, Nathan."

"Oh, okay." He said nervously gesturing for her to continue.

"How long are you here for?"

"Oh umm I am here indefinitely except when I have to be in Charlotte." He said.

"Charlotte?" she asked curiously.

"Yea I transferred to the Charlotte Bobcats." He said queasily.

"…"

"I just… it wasn't worth it anymore!" he stated convincingly.

"What wasn't?" Haley asked genuinely confused.

"Basketball." Was Nathans hesitant reply.

Rolling her eyes all Haley did was give him a disbelieving expression.

"I am serious Haley. I'll quit it if that's what it takes!" He said passionately.

"A little too late for that don't you think?" she said bitterly.

"Haley." He said softly.

"Listen I am not here to talk about us! I am here to talk about Micca." She said.

"Micca?" he asked confused. Last time they'd talked Haley had made it clear that he would never come into contact with his son.

"Yea, you know Micca? Michael? My son?" she said sarcastically.

"I know who Micca is Haley. And he's OUR son." Nathan stated fiercely, starting to get annoyed at everybody calling him Haley's son and refusing to acknowledge that Micca's Nathan's son too.

"MAYBE! Before you left he was defiantly your son but now you're _nothing_ more than a Sperm Donor!" Haley yelled starting to get angry.

"If I remember correctly you _LEFT_ too, Haley. You followed your dreams too I don't see everybody shunning you and if I remember correctly I forgave you!" he yelled back.

The moment the words left Nathan's mouth he wanted to chuck himself out a window for being so stupid. He knew that they were two entirely different situations.

"Excuse me? EXCUSE ME?" she yelled angrily. "I DON'T REMEMBER LEAVING YOU FOR SIX YEARS, PREGNANT, ALONE AND SCARED. I LEFT FOR A MONTH NATHAN AND I CAME BACK AND YOU PUT ME THROUGH HELL! YOU WANTED A DAMN ANNULMENT! YOU LEFT FOR SIX GODDAMN YEARS NATHAN!" tears were now rolling freely down Haley's face.

"Haley…" Nathan said apologetically moving towards her but she flinched and took a step back away from him.

Wiping her eyes Haley looked up at Nathan. "I didn't come here to fight."

"I am so sorry Haley." Nathan apologized for losing his temper.

Ignoring him Haley went on. "Micca is at that age where he wants to know why he doesn't have a father."

Guilt flooded Nathan's Heart. The pain he caused everyone was eating at him. All of this pain for playing a game that's worthless without Haley and their son.

"Anyway, I want him to know you Nathan! I really do but I just don't trust you!" she said her voice breaking.

"Haley please! just give me a chance." He begged her, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Taking a second to gather her thoughts Haley went on. "I am willing to give you a chance but I have a few conditions."

"Anything." He promised.

"You don't pursue any type of relationship with me at all." She demanded firmly.

Hesitantly Nathan agreed. "Okay."

"Your there for Micca whenever your supposed to be."

"Done!"

"I am always there when you're with him!"

"Supervised visitation?" He asked hurt.

"That all I have to offer!" she said cruelly. Brokenly Nathan agreed.

"No matter what, he doesn't find out you're his…father." She demanded.

"Haley-"

"No Nathan I don't trust you right now and until I do your only his friend, nothing more."

Opening his mouth to protest Nathan was stopped by Haley's warning.

"I really don't have to do this." She warned. All Nathan could do was nod slowly.

"Okay." He said softly.

"Good! Tomorrow is Micca's soccer game at Tree Hill Park at four o'clock! We always go out to Chucky Cheeses after the game. You should join us" She said carefully.

"I'll be there." He promised.

"We'll see." She said slowly and then turned around and left.

* * *

After walking out of the hotel suite, Haley pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_Jameson and Heart law firm. Melissa Speaking."_

"Hi Melissa its Haley. Haley James."

"_Oh, Hi Haley! How are you?" _

"I am okay. How are you?" Haley replied politely.

"_I am good what can I do for you, Haley?"_

"I just wanted to tell you that I made a decision!" Haley said softly_._

"_Oh?"_

"Yea you should file the papers." Haley said her voice breaking.

"_Are you sure?" Melissa asked kindly._

"Yes, I have held on for six years, I think it's about time I moved on."

"_Okay Haley. I'll be in touch." Melissa said then hung up._

Putting her phone back in her purse Haley wiped the tears from her eyes and walked towards the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: okay so seriously people COMMON you've got to start commenting cause you know I love knowing what random strangers think of my writing so please review!

Okay so I really tried to make the Micca and Nathan moments really good. I hope you guys like it and I'll take suggestions if you don't.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Micca sweet heart lets go!" Haley shouted up the stairs in the direction of Micca's room.

From upstairs she heard a faint. "Coming mama!"

Softly Haley found herself chuckling at her son. It takes Micca about as long as it takes a bride on her wedding day to get ready. She couldn't tell whether he got it from Nathan or Brooke. Seeing as how he hasn't technically met Nathan, Brooke has always taken the blame for Micca taking hours to get ready.

Even though Haley was the one to usually get him dressed he really wanted to get dressed on his own this time so she let him.

Turning around to face Brooke and Lucas, Haley felt the smile on her face disappear. Haley was really starting to get mad. Lucas has been trying to convince her to keep Micca as far away from Nathan as possible ever since she told him that she invited Nathan to Micca's game. And every time he opened his mouth she felt as though hypocrisy was just rolling off his tongue. She couldn't believe that she was talking to the same guy who wanted nothing more than to get to know Dan Scott.

"Haley are you sure about this?" Lucas asked for what felt like the thousands time.

"Yes Lucas! When it comes to my son then I think I know what I am doing." Haley said irritably.

"Maybe but when it comes to Nathan you don't know what the hell your doing!" He replied angrily. His tone was so harsh that he had Brooke turning to look at him in disbelieve.

Even though Brooke was still doubtful of Nathan's intentions, she liked to think that she knows him well enough to know that he genuinely wants to get to know his son.

At the moment Lucas had no idea where his words were coming from. He knows that when it comes to Micca Haley only does what is best for her son and no one else. But he found that it still irritates him to think that Nathan could screw up as big time as ditching his family and just come back and he's instantly welcomed with opened arms. Okay, opened arms is an exaggeration, but he already has one foot through the door and at any second now he's going to weasel his way back into Haley's life.

"You know what Lucas? SCREW YOU!" Haley snapped at him, having finally had enough.

"Hales." He said apologetically.

Opening her mouth to tell Lucas to go screw himself again Haley was interrupted by Micca's voice. "Mama?" he called out softly coming down the stairs.

Taking a deep breath Haley turned around to face her son while blasting a soft smile at her son.

Upon looking at him, Micca took a moment to look around the three adults suspiciously; finally he turned back to his mom and exclaimed excitedly "I am ready!"

"Okay sweetie lets go!" and with that Haley took Micca's small hand in hers and headed towards the door without sparring a look at either Lucas or Brooke.

* * *

Pressing the brakes into her parking spot, Haley thanked whatever force out there for getting her and Micca to the park with ten minutes to spare. Looking around Haley spotted Nathan by the bleachers and they locked eyes. After about a minute Haley finally gestured for him to come over subtly.

"Alright baby lets go!" Haley said taking Mica in her arms and carrying his soccer bag in the other hand and headed towards Nathan who was half way to her car by now.

When they reached each other Nathan nervously grabbed the soccer bag from Haley and greeted her. "Hey Hales!" he greeted softly causing Haley to raise her eyebrows at him. After taking a second Nathan finally figured out what he said wrong. "_Haley_! Hey _Haley_!" he said nervously with his eyes on Micca. This caused Micca to shyly put his face into the croak of his mother's neck.

Smiling softly Haley looked down at her son "Micca baby, you remember Nathan right?"

Looking up, Micca's eyes widened and he nodded slowly. "Hi Nadan." Micca greeted him with a soft wave of his hand.

"MICCA! HALEY!"

Hearing their names Micca and Haley looked past Nathan and found Jake jogging towards them.

When Micca was four and Jenny was six, they got it in their heads that they wanted to play soccer. And like the good parents they were Peyton, Jake and Haley immediately signed them up. Only problem was at the time the coach had to quit being the coach. So Jake being Jake volunteered for the job.

Smiling Haley moved towards Jake and he hugged her while she was still carrying Micca.

"Your late!" he said in mock annoyance while taking Micca out of Haley's arms. Finally noticing Nathan Jake's smile faltered a little, catching himself he offered Nathan his hand to shake with a curt "Hi, Nathan!"

Taking the offered hand Nathan felt a pang in his heart at the way Micca just went over to Jake. He felt himself screaming, _'My son, mine!'._ But controlling himself he politely nodded his head in greeting.

"Well," Jake said after a moment of awkward silence. "let's get you to the field little man," Jake said then turned back to Haley "You coming Hales?"

"Umm yea just give me a second" and with that Jake took Micca's bag from Nathan and turned around with Micca and headed towards the field.

Turning to Haley Nathan found himself nervously going over everything she might say.

"I...thanks for coming!"

"I wanted to." He said softly.

"So umm does he play any other games?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Yes actually," Haley said smirking. "He plays baseball and basketball, too."

"Cool!" he said starting to turn back but was stopped by Haley calling his name.

"It's going to take a while for Micca to get used to you. Everyone he knows, he's known his entire life so it's going to take some time."

* * *

Two hours and half later found Haley, Nathan and Micca sitting at McDonalds. Turns out Micca didn't feel like chucky cheeses this time so he wanted to go to McDonalds instead and they had just arrived.

After ordering with little talk Nathan, Micca and Haley found themselves sitting in a booth.

"So Micca you did great today!" Nathan congratulated Micca awkwardly, in desperate need to make conversation with his son.

"Sanks!" Micca replied without looking up.

Taking pity on him Haley tried to interest Micca in Nathan. "He's right you know sweetie you were AWASOME today!" she said enthusiastically.

"Thanks mama!" Micca thanked her giving her a cheeky smile.

"You know Nathan plays basketball honey!" Haley said sparing a glance at Nathan who looked back at her warily.

"Really?" Micca asked with wide eyes looking up at Nathan.

Nathan felt his heart flutter again that day for what like the hundredth time that day.

"Umm yea I played in the NBA."

"SWEET! Did you know Michael Jordan?" Micca asked eagerly.

"Yea I met him once." Nathan said chuckling softly.

"What wath it like? wath it totally AWSOME?"

"yea it was pretty cool."

And from there on, Haley tuned out their conversation. She just watched father and son bond. She's been imagining this moment for years. It sucked and it was hard, but she never really doubted that one day Nathan would be back. Whether or not she was mad she could never really deny that a part of her understood.

When she and Nathan got married, it was magical. Everyone wishes that one day they find their soul mates, and Haley did, she found Nathan. Except the only problem was that they were so young, too young. They couldn't really appreciate each other properly. And when things got tough they took it out on each other. And as much as she'd love to hate Nathan and blame him for everything she really couldn't because she set the motions when she left for her music tour.

Haley's heart had always belonged to music but she was never brave enough to peruse it. When Nathan came along he was the inspiration and strength she needed to follow her dreams.

And the same went for Nathan. All he ever wanted was someone to love him for who he was. And Haley gave him that, until the tour came long and she left and even though she came back the damage was done. Haley leaving him became something that was very possible to occur again and again in Nathan's head. So when he was presented with the opportunity to do what he has dreamed of doing his entire life, he chose Basketball over Haley. And a part of her understood.

But then there was Nathan leaving her pregnant. And to her that made absolutely no sense. Nathan's worst nightmare was to become anything like his father. So how does leaving his pregnant wife not scream "Dan" to him. Okay so maybe there was a logic behind him pursuing basketball but Haley was ignoring that logic at the moment.

"Mama?" Micca's soft voice pulled Haley out of her thoughts.

"Yes baby?" she asked softly.

"I am finished."

"Oh okay baby," she said gazing at Nathan and noticing the happy expression on his face. Looking down at her watch Haley felt her eyes widen at the time. It read eight thirty. They'd been there for about two hours. "Oh sweetie, we have to go home its past your bed time."

"MOM!" Micca exclaimed with a deep blush at having his mom out his bed time.

Smiling softly Haley replied "its okay sweetie, Nathan has a bed time too!"

"Really?" Micca asked with wide eyes looking at Nathan curiously.

"Yea buddy I do." Nathan said catching on, with a soft smile.

"are you not too old?" Micca asked with a confused expression.

"Nah buddy you're never too old for a bed time."

"Really?"

"Yup" Nathan said chuckling softly.

"Common sweetie we have to go home!" Haley ordered softly.

"But Mama I wanna stay wid Nadan." He whined.

"I know baby but we'll see Nathan soon okay? Why you don't you say bye to Nathan and go play for a minute while mommy and Nathan talk." Haley suggested.

"Okay," Micca said pouting but got up and hugged Nathan anyway.

"I'll see you soon okay buddy?" Nathan said with unshed tears in his eyes.

After watching Micca run excitedly towards the play area, Haley turned to Nathan her expression somber and making Nathan nervous. So acting fast he decided to speak first.

"Thank you so much Haley," he thanked sincerely. "He's pretty great."

Smiling fondly Haley turned to look at where Micca was playing. "Yea he is." Finally looking back at him, Haley had a soft expression on her face. "I meant it you know, you can see Micca again and as long as he wants to see you I have no problem with it."

"Thank you," he thanked Haley gratefully.

"I don't know yet when were free, but I'll call you." Haley promised getting up.

"Did you want my number?" he asked mockingly catching Haley off guard.

"Oh ummm yea of course." Haley said stuttering and with that they traded numbers and left without any more words between them

* * *

"Guys this isn't funny!" Haley whined.

"Oh my god Hales! it's not funny, its HILARIOUS." Peyton said laughing.

"Stop laughing Blondie it's not funny," Brooke demanded and Haley shot a grateful look just a minute too soon because Brooke went on to say. "It's a nightmare!"

Finally getting a hold on her laughter "Seriously Hales! what the hell were you thinking, buying that dress and actually _wearing_ it?"

"You guys stop laughing I haven't been on a date for seven years." She whined.

"Okay, okay we need a solution! Zach is due here in about an hour. Brooke? Any ideas?"

"Yes, YES! Let's go raid my closet!" Brooke said heading towards her room with Haley and Peyton following close behind.

AN: Sorry I am too sick to keep writing I thought I'd update this and then the Zach and Haley date next chapter. I am pretty sure I won't be able to update again this week because I am sick and I have finals so we'll see. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay the more you guys actually review the more I feel inspired to write.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

An hour and half later found Zach and Haley at Haley's favorite Italian restaurant, with Zach gaping at Haley, and Haley smiling awkwardly.

"Ah Zach?" Haley asked gaining his attention.

"Oh god I am sorry it's just you look so beautiful, I mean not that you don't always look beautiful it's just you look amazing tonight Hales." He finally finished.

As weird and awkward as Zach was being no one could really blame him, because if there is one thing Brooke Davis is good at its making people look absolutely beautiful. Haley was currently wearing a Brooke Davis original straight from her personal closet. She was wearing a beautiful strapless blue dress that went up to her knees showing off her legs and her black high heels. Her hair was done up in a messy but carefully constructed bun that showed off her jaw line. With light make up. So yea as weird as Zach was being it was understandable seeing as how Haley had most male and some female attention when she first walked into the restaurant. And as much as Haley would love to say that it wasn't big deal she knew she'd be lying because her self confidence was flying a mile high.

"Thanks Zach!" Haley said blushing lightly.

"So do you know what your ordering?" He asked.

"Uh yea Mac and Cheese." She said while looking at him.

"You are kidding right?" he asked humor fully.

"No man it's food of the gods!" Haley said with mirth.

"Yea if you're a five year old god," Zach said and Haley felt the smile wiped off her face at the sense of déjà vu that passed through her. And all of the sudden flashes of Nathan wipped through her mind. Their first date. Their first kiss. Their first time together.

"Lover?" Zach asked hesitantly pulling Haley out of her thoughts of Nathan.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of Micca," she lied smoothly. At his confused expression Haley went on to clarify. "It's his favorite food too."

"Ah! So did Micca come first or your craving for Mac and Cheese?" he asked.

"Surprisingly my craving for Mac and cheese came first!" Haley said and then turned her attention towards the waiter that had arrived at their table.

"Good evening, I'll be your waiter tonight! Do you guys know what you want." The perky blond waiter asked looking at Zach and Haley.

"Umm yea I'll have Mac and cheese!" Haley said smiling when the girl's eyes widened at the choice but being the professional that she Is she just looked to Zach for his order.

Chuckling softly at her reaction, Zach told her his order. "I'll have the Alfredo Chicken."

"Okay," the waiter said and wrote down their orders."Anything to drink?"

Looking at Haley Zach asked softly. "Wine?"

"Oh that's okay I don't drink but I will have water." She said softly looking at the waiter.

"Water it is then and for you sir?" she asked Zach.

"Water is fine too thank you." And with that the girl took their menus and left.

"So you don't drink?" Zach asked Haley curiously.

"Ah no I can never hold my licker, last time I drank I threw up on my father in law." Haley finished, her eyes widening at her slip of the tongue.

After Nathan left she no longer told people she was married. Feeling it was easier that way most people just assumed Haley was another statistic.

"You were married?"

"Umm yea grade ten." Haley said nervously feeling like the night was in the gutters.

"GRADE TEN? I thought you had micca in the beginning of your senior year." He said, his eyes widening.

"I did I married Nathan way before Micca was conceived."

"What? Is that even possible?" he asked curiously.

"Um yea he was emancipated, my parents were hippies and we were in love." Haley finished quietly. Feeling her growing discomfort Zach decided to drop the subject, cause no way in hell was he blowing this night talking about Haley's ex.

"What's your favorite color?" Zach asked randomly.

Coughing slightly at the sudden change of subject Haley answered. "Blue."

"Blue really I would've taken you for a pink type of girl." Zach finished jokingly knowing exactly how much Haley despised the color.

"Yea NO!" Haley said passionately. "What about you? Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Green huh? You know a favorite color says a lot about a person!"

"Does it now?"

"Yup." Haley said nodding softly.

"Oh really?" He asked sarcastically. "Well what does it say about me?"

"It says that you're a jealous person." Haley said cheekily.

"Well I could've told you THAT." He said playfully rolling his eyes.

"What's your favorite movie?" Haley asked.

"The Notebook." He said.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked with wide eyes.

"What? It's an awesome movie!" he stated with determination.

"You've got be kidding me." Haley said chuckling.

"No joke! That movie was dope and besides it helps that Rachel McAdams is totally hot."

"Oh my god," Haley started still laughing. "For god sakes I had to beg my gay brother to watch it with me!"

"What? Now your joking!" He said blushing.

"No I am serious he said it was too gay for him." Haley said still laughing.

"Lover, stop laughing at me." He whined.

"I am sorry, it's just too funny."

"Fine I am never telling you anything again." He said pouting. Haley couldn't help but stare at how adorable he looked. With his shiny brown hair and his green eyes.

"Aww I am sorry Zachy." Haley mocked jokingly.

"Haley!" he whined. "I don't like you anymore." He said in mock seriousness.

Laughing Haley said: "Halleluiah!"

"Your just Hilarious tonight aren't you?" he said veining annoyance.

"A moi?" she asked with wide innocent eyes.

Laughing Zach just shook his head at her and started a new topic.

"So did you always want to be a producer slash singer?" he asked curiously.

"No, actually I've always wanted to be a teacher!" Haley stated.

"A teacher?" he asked eyes wide. "I can actually see that."

"You can?" Haley asked surprised.

"Yea! You have the aura." He said thoughtfully.

"The aura?" she asked confused.

"Yea! You know? You have the 'I am genuinely nice and I genuinely care about you' aura!" he said kindly.

"They have an aura for that?" she asked while blushing slightly.

"They have an aura for everything!" Zach said nodding his head.

Laughing Haley said "I am sure they do."

Their conversation and laughter was interrupted by their food arriving.

Two hours later after all the jokes and kidding around found Zach walking Haley up to her door.

"I had a good time tonight Zach!" Haley said genuinely.

"Did you, now?" Zach asked brightly.

"Yup," she said nodding." And I didn't have to get drunk or anything."

Smiling Zach faced Haley and started staring at her lips.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Depends."

"On?"

Smiling Haley said "On how good of a kisser you are." She then leaned closer until their lips finally touched. At first it was awkward and weird and all that happened was their teeth and foreheads hitting each other. In other words it was a disaster. Chuckling Haley and Zach pulled back both embarrassed with bright, deep blushes.

"One more time?" he asked hopefully.

"Make it count." She advised.

Zach leaned back down to her lips and took absolute control of the kiss. Their kiss was passionate and filled with Fireworks that neither Haley nor Zach has felt in some time.

"Well?" he asked hesitantly when he pulled. "Do I get a second date?"

"Let's just say you might even get a third." Haley said smiling and then turned around and walked into her home.

* * *

AN: No more I have WRITERS BLOCK as of NOW. LOL it'll probably be gone by tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**An: for those of you who were wondering I plan to make Lucas an ass for these couple of chapters. He's hurt by Nathan and so he sort of wants to return the favor. **

**For the law part I am making my own law!**

**For those of you who are worried about the Zach and Haley dating thing I just want to say that the Naley fans have nothing to worry about.**

**Who else totally loved One Tree Hill on Tuesday? I was a little confused with Julian's mother and Brooke's fight, I didn't get it one second they're at each other's throat, the next her future mother in law is helping create her dream wedding. Was anyone else confused? BUT I did love the Braley scene at the end. **

**Longest Chapter yet! Hope you guys like it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Four days later found Nathan feeling anxious. He hadn't heard from Haley since Micca's soccer game about a week ago and after Clay talked to him he couldn't help but feel nervous. He still couldn't help but think about their conversation from the night of Micca's soccer game.

_Walking into his hotel room Nathan felt like he was on top of the world. He just had an honest to god conversation with Haley and their son. A conversation with no malice or heated words, a conversation where he got to know more about his beautiful five year old son. God just thinking about him he felt his heart sink. He'd missed so much and willingly no less. He'd willingly walked away from his son and his wife. He keeps thinking about all those missed moments. _

_Micca's first laugh._

_Micca's first word._

_Micca's first step._

_Taking a deep breath, Nathan concentrated on the good feelings he felt at the moment. Looking around he found clay sitting on the couch with his blackberry in one hand and a beer in the other._

_Looking at Nathan Clay felt his nervous from earlier rising again. He knew having this conversation with Nathan would be bad enough, but right now seeing the look on his face just made everything worse for Clay._

"_Hey man!" Nathan greeted gleefully._

"_Hey." Clay replied in a curt tone making Nathan frown._

"_Everything okay?" Nathan asked curiously._

"_No not really…. We need to talk" Clay said softly gesturing for Nathan to sit down._

"_Okay….." Nathan replied nervously and sat down next to clay._

"_How'd the game go?" Clay asked._

"_It was fine… What's going on man?" Nathan asked cutting to the chase._

_Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for Nathan's reaction Clay started to talk. "I called a family lawyer today."_

"_Clay." Nathan warned angrily knowing what was to come. When Nathan had first told Clay about Haley and Micca, Clay had insisted that Nathan talk to a lawyer. But Nathan had fiercely declined in fear of Haley ever finding out and thinking that he wanted a divorce or something._

"_I remember asking you specifically not to do that clay!" Nathan said firmly._

"_I was just protecting you Nathan!"Clay defended himself._

"_The fact that can even insinuate that my WIFE is some gold digging whore is really insulting Clay."_

"_Come on Nathan you know damn well that that's not what I meant. All I am doing is trying to provide you with the options, so that you can know what the hell your doing."_

"_FINE! What did you find out?" Nathan asked._

"_It's not good Nathan!" Clay started, taking a deep breath. "She can take everything!"_

"_Huh?" Nathan asked confused._

"_Your wife if she ever files for divorce she can take every cent you've ever made if she wanted to."_

"_What? How does that work?" Nathan asked genuinely confused._

"_According to the lawyer I called the fact that you left them for six years and made that money in that time and also the fact that you never paid for child support or the support of your spouse then she's entitled to everything."_

"_Huh!" Nathan said surprised and impressed._

"_HUH? That's all you have to say? Nathan, what I am telling you is that Haley can literally take the cloth off your back." Clay exclaimed in agitation. _

_Rolling his eyes Nathan replied. "Who the fuck cares, about the money? I want to know about Micca's custody. What did the lawyer say about that?"_

_Taking a deep breath clay answered carefully. "I am sorry Nate but according to him you don't have any rights to your son."_

"_What?" Nathan asked his eyes wide and his heart tightening. "But I am his father."_

"_Apparently judges always go with the mother, but the fact that you aba- left, let's just say all it does is help Haley's case."_

Having had enough of brooding, Nathan started walking aimlessly around town and once again found himself at the River Court. This time though he was a little lucky because he found no one else there. Taking a deep breath Nathan walked to the picnic bench and sat down staring at the river.

There was a lot on Nathans mind. He knew the possibility of Haley divorcing him was a real one and that made him very nervous. Because even now when Nathan thinks of what to say to convince Haley to take him back, he finds that he can't come up with anything and that was scaring him to no end.

But no he was not going to quit. Because he was Nathan Scott and Scotts don't quit and they sure as hell don't give up. So yes, he was going to win her back if it's the last thing he does. If he was sure of one thing, it's that he wouldn't be giving up on Haley. She was too important and so was their son.

Out of nowhere Nathan felt a basketball crash into his back.

"THE FUCK?" Nathan exclaimed turning around to come face to face with one smug looking Lucas.

"Oops I am sorry it slipped." Lucas said mockingly. "Did I hurt you?"

"Real mature _Pucas_." Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Don't call me that!" Lucas said shoving Nathan's shoulder

"What the hell is your problem man?" Nathan asked annoyed.

"My problem is that you're an ass. Just. Like. DAN!" Lucas exclaimed angrily.

"Whatever, you can go straight to hell for all I care." Nathan said, taking the high road and starting to head back towards his hotel suite.

"Haley will never take you back." Lucas said venomly with convection.

Turning around to look back at Lucas, Nathan dismissed the idea. "Yea well, you don't always know what the hell you're taking about when it comes to Haley and me."

"Oh really?" Lucas asked sarcastically. "So that wasn't Haley on a date a couple of days ago."

"You're lying!" Nathan accused desperately.

"Oh am I?" Lucas started cruelly. "So that wasn't Haley and her new boyfriend hanging out with MICCA at Haley's house right now?"

"GO. TO. HELL." Nathan said and turned back around and power walked as far away from Lucas as his long legs could take him. He could feel tears prick his eyes and all he could think of was some guy taking his rightful place next to his son and wife.

After wiping the few escaped tears from his eyes, Nathan looked up to find himself right in front of Haley's door for the second time that week. Stepping up he knocked on the door, not knowing what to expect on the other side.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

Opening the door Haley felt her face light up as she looked at Zach.

"Hey!" Haley greeted Zach happily.

"Hello lover!" Zach greeted her. Leaning over Zach caught Haley's lips in a deep kiss.

"Sorry I am late."Zach apologized softly.

"It's okay! Brooke only just left." Haley said dismissing his apology.

"Really, she doesn't hate you for kicking you out on a Saturday?" Zach asked in mock surprise.

Laughing lightly Haley replied. "No she's actually babysitting Jenny until dinner tonight, while Jake and Peyton have a day to themselves."

"Oh okay, so where's Micca?" He asked looking around the livingroom.

"Oh he's just putting on his swimming trunks."

"So we are swimming?" he asked softly.

"Yea I hope you don't mind, Micca has been begging me to fill the pool and let him swim."

"Nah it's okay," he said dismissively. "How could I miss seeing you in a bikini?" he finished cheekily.

"Oh but I won't be wearing a bikini." Haley said blushing.

"Oh… well I'll see you later then." He said jokingly and pretended to start getting up.

Laughing Haley rolled her eyes. "Men."

"So lover, what are the rules?" he asked.

"Rules?" Haley asked him, confused.

"With Micca." When Haley gave him an even more confused expression, he went on to say. "Well we're dating now, right?"

"umm..yes?" she said hesitantly sounding unsure.

"Okay good!" he said with a goofy grin. Sobering his expression a bit he went on to his original question. "So how do you want to proceed with Micca?"

"Oh…" Haley said finally understanding what he means. "Well," she started hesitantly. "We just started dating, so I'd feel more comfortable if we gave it more time to see where it goes first, and if everything is good after a while then I'll tell Micca about us." Haley finished looking him straight in the eye watching for his reaction.

"Okay that's fine." Zach said schooling his reaction so he wouldn't show Haley the disappointment he felt.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked softly.

"Yea, I mean I am not going to lie I am a little disappointed but I understand, Micca's dad just came back into the picture the last thing he needs is more confusion." He said honestly.

Smiling Haley couldn't help but like him a little bit more. Haley leaned forward and caught Zach's lips in a soft, gentle kiss, pulling back Haley couldn't help but smile at him. "You're amazing you know that."

"Only the best for my lover." Zach replied with his signature goofy look.

"Mama?" said a soft voice coming from the stairs.

"In the kitchen baby!" Haley called out to Micca, taking a step back from Zach.

"UNCLE ZACH!" Micca exclaimed when he spotted Zach and then ran to him and threw his arms around his legs.

Chuckling lightly Zach bent down a little and picked Micca up in his arms. "Hey there little man. How are you?"

"I am good. Are you here to thwim with me and mama?" Micca asked with what could only be described as the cutest hopeful expression Zach had ever seen on a five year old.

"hmmm I don't know," Zach said with a fake thoughtful expression. "What do you think? should I?"

"Yes!" Micca said nodding eagerly making Haley and Zach chuckle softly. "Mama filled de pool and everyding."

Shortly after Haley and Brooke bought their new house (An: think the Naley house in season five.), Haley had insisted that they make sure the pool was always drained of all the water in it, after having heard all the horror stories about toddlers drowning in their family pools. At first Brooke had refused but when Haley made the whole 'do you want your Godson to drown' argument Brooke had immediately deflated all the arguments she had.

"Okay then, how about we all go change and meet near the pool?" Zach asked looking at Haley, because she wasn't wearing any swim wear.

"Okay." Haley agreed while taking Micca from Zach's arms and heading towards her bedroom, while Zach headed towards the bathroom with his duffle bag.

Three hours later found Zach, Micca, and Haley sitting in the kitchen preparing dinner. They had just finished getting changed from three straight hours in the swimming pool. All three of them had, had a pretty good time. They had played water basketball which Micca had won to Zach's 'horror' and Haley's amusement. After an hour of playing they had swam around for a while with Micca in his swimming vest much to his dismay. After a while they started splashing each other until finally having had enough and getting out of the pool.

After twenty minutes of gathering food around the kitchen, the rest of their dinner party finally arrived for their annual Saturday night dinner.

"Aunt Haley!" Jenny exclaimed, running to Haley and throwing her little arms around her aunt.

"Hey Sweetie." Haley greeted the soon to be seven year old.

"What's this munchicken don't I get a hug too?" Zach said teasingly to Jenny, making the little girl blush lightly and go over to him, giving him a hug as well.

"Where's your crazy aunt?" Haley asked Jenny, making the little girl giggle lightly.

"Yea Jenny where's Aunt Brooke?" Micca asked while looking around.

"Hey Now!" Brooke exclaimed waking into the kitchen. "Don't you guys even lie. You both know very well that I am your favorite aunt."

Looking at each other, Micca and Jenny shrugged at the same time giving Brooke their puppy dog eyes, which in return made Haley smirk and Brooke give them a fake hurt expression. Although both Jenny and Micca were both only five and six they were both very smart for their ages. And they both knew better than to comment when asked on whose your favorite.

"Can we go play Wii?" Micca asked looking at his mom.

"Sure baby," Haley said and watched as Jenny and Micca headed towards the living room.

"Where's Lucas?" Zach asked looking at Brooke.

"Well hello to you to Zach," Brooke said sarcastically making Zach groan and roll his eyes.

Brooke and Zach had a what Haley liked to call the definition of a weird friendship. Although they both liked each other very much you could never tell from their banter. They had what Haley defined as a brother/sister relationship. They annoy each other to no end but when the rare time came and one of them needed each other they were always there.

Like the time in collage when Zach's fiancé left him at the altar for his best man. That was one of the rare times where Haley had ever seen vulnerable, broken Zach. Even though she could relate to his situation Zach wouldn't talk to Haley and not Lucas or Jake or even Peyton. The one person that was able to get him out of his funk back then was Brooke.

And even when Brooke was hesitant to give Lucas a second chance Zach had been the one to talk her into it. She had refused to talk to Haley about anything to do with her and Lucas getting back together, saying she didn't want to put Haley in the middle. Haley had been hurt at the time but had understood and had given Brooke the space she needed at the time to make up her mind.

"Hey there Brooke flash anybody lately?" Zach asked mockingly refereeing to the time capsule incident where Brooke took off her shirt with every intention of flashing a video for people to see fifty years from back then.

Taking a moment to give a Haley a mincing look Brooke finally turned to Zach.

"Kiss any transsexuals lately?" (AN: I think that's how you spell it)

"HALEY!" Zach exclaimed. "I told you that in confidence."

"I am sorry it was too juicy not to tell." Haley said squirming under his gaze, making Brooke smile smugly.

"Whatever, it's not my fault the dude didn't look like a dude." Zach mumbled, making Brooke laugh.

Glaring at Brooke, Haley turned to Zach. "Awe I am sorry baby."

Looking at Haley Zach pouted. "Kiss it better lover." Zach said pointing to his lips.

"Aww Zachy," Haley mocked lightly while moving towards him and pressing her lips to his.

"Kill me now." Brooke said, pretending to gag.

Hearing someone knock Haley turned to them and ordered them to behave and then went to answer the door. Opening it Haley saw the last person she expected to see.

* * *

"Nathan?"

"Hey… can we talk?" He asked softly.

Standing in the door way Haley looked back into the house nervously and then glanced back at Nathan. Taking a deep breath Haley stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Is it true?" Nathan asked as soon as Haley stepped outside.

"Is what true?" Haley asked.

"Are you dating someone?"

"What?...How….what?...who told you?" she stuttered nervously, for some reason feeling genuine guilt at the hurt on his face.

"Does it matter?" He asked softly feeling his heartbreak at the answer Haley no longer needs to give him, because it was clearly written on her face.

"Yes Nathan it matters! Who told you?" Haley asked again.

"Lucas." And just like that Haley felt the anger she ignored, when Lucas tried to stop Micca and Nathan from meeting, come back and flare.

"So it's true then?" he asked again just needing the confirmation.

"Yes." She answered.

"Nathan," Haley started softly after a moment of heart breaking silence.

"It's okay Haley, you don't owe me anything." He said his voice cracking. Taking a deep breath he went on to say with convection. "I will win your trust back."

"Nathan," Haley warned sternly.

"No," he said interrupting her. "I. Will. Win. You. Back. I mean it Hales! If I have to go to the moon and back, I will prove myself to you again."

"I filled for the divorce papers." Haley said harshly not wanting to give him any false hope. Or maybe she just didn't want to give herself any false hope.

"What?" He choked out making Haley's heart shatter at the conversation she once dreamed of having just so she could hurt him. But standing right there in front of Nathan she wished she could be anywhere else.

"I am sorry but-"

"Its okay Haley," Nathan said with new found determination, interrupting her.

"I am glad you see it that way-" Haley started but was once again interrupted by Nathan.

"I won't sign the papers and if we have to go to court I'll fight for you! I am sure there's a judge out there that will sympathize with a seventeen year old making the wrong decision." Nathan said sounding confident even though he was anything but.

"….."

"I will fight for you Haley! For you and for Micca."

Upon hearing Micca's name Haley was snapped out of her silence.

"If you think for one minute that I will let you take my son away from me then you are vastly mistaken!" Haley said venomly.

"I don't want to take Micca away from you. Even if I could, I still wouldn't." Nathan said calmly.

"Good! Because, if you even try, you won't just end up losing you basketball career. I will make sure you end up in jail for what you tried to do to your father." Haley spat viciously, and then turned around and headed back towards her house.

"That won't stop me, fighting for you Haley." Nathan shouted at her retreating back.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry about the delay. I've been super glued to the TV this past week. I don't know if you guys heard but there is an Uprising in Egypt and the country is in chaos and my family is there so I've been worried and excited. LOL enough about me.**

**Othfan wanted me to do a car crash theme for Nathan, and I was going to do it but then I started thinking and I thought it'd be better for me to find a more creative way of doing things. BUT If I can't then I'll do the car crash thing…I think…. I am not so sure.**

**For those of you who thought Haley was being cruel, I just got to say that Nathan sort of broke her when he left so all she's trying to do is make sure that he can't do it again.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

They say that there is something about love, they say it shapes us. It shapes who we are in life. The bitter who want nothing more than to see you as miserable as they are, or, the joyful, whom upon laying eyes on them you feel a jealousy rise within you that you never knew existed.

From the first moment you open your eyes to be met with your mother's tearful but joyful gaze. The gaze that promises to love and protect you, no matter what happens. The gaze that says when you're trapped under a car with no means of escape, that your only hope will always be love. The love that soares a mother's heart upon seeing her baby trapped, that will make her defy all odds to lift that car and to ensure your safety.

To your first kiss. The nervous clutter that goes through you, the one that makes your hands sweaty, the one that makes you shake as you reach to cup their cheeks to show the affection that's soaring inside of you.

To your wedding day, the happiest day of your life. The day you are told your fairy tale ends, that you life happily ever after. What they don't know are, the fights. The arguments. The jealousy. The pain you feel when your partner tells you they're terminally sick. Or the pain you feel when you open the door to a police officer who would rather do anything than stand there and tell you that the partner you love, the person you'd do anything for, is no longer among us. And in that moment all you want back are the fights, the arguments, anything that will give you a piece of your lover back. But even then you are told that it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.

* * *

Nathan felt broken. No he was broken. The spark in his eye had dissipated. Any hope he'd once felt had now disappeared.

That was how Clay had found him after going two days without any word, Clay took it upon himself to look for his best friend. After hours and hours of calling random places in Tree Hill, using the Yellow Pages, he finally found the dingy, trashy bar that he found himself at.

Upon laying eyes on Nathan, Clay felt the breath in his throat catch. He had looked past him twice until he finally recognized him. His beard had grown, and his eyes looked too dull for Clay to recognize. There were empty shot glasses in front of him at the booth he was sitting at. Walking up to Nathan, Clay felt the husky smell of liquor getting stronger and stronger.

"Nathan?" He called slowly, once he had reached the booth.

Slowly lifting his head off the table Nathan looked to his right to find Clay. He had that worried look in his eyes, the look that always made Nathan feel guilty, but at the moment he was too drunk to care. After waving at him a little Nathan went back to laying his head down.

Sighing heavily, Clay moved closer until he was sitting across from Nathan. "What are you doing man?" Nathan asked softly.

Looking up a little Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm drunking man," Nathan said then shouted to the direction of the bar. "Bar keep more pleaseeee."

Amused Clay found himself asking "Bar keep?"

"That's not his name?" Nathan asked seriously.

Shaking his head, Clay felt himself starting to get angry. "What the hell is wrong with you man? How the hell are you supposed to get your wife back when you cant even hold your head up?"

"Haven't you heard? H…. Ha….Haley has left the building." Nathan said with a bitter laugh.

"Huh?" Clay asked confused.

"She's div…divorcing me." Nathan sneered.

"Oh, Nate." Clay feeling like the biggest ass there ever was.

Rolling his eyes, Nathan waved his hand dismissively and said "Go away, me and drunk are getting reacquainted."

Sighing heavily for what felt like the thousandth time to Clay he moved to Nathan and tried to lift him off the booth, which only resulted in Nathan screaming "GO AWAY!". After having calmed down the few patrons of the bar Clay paid the bar manger a hundred dollars to make sure Nathan doesn't go anywhere and then went to find someone to talk some sense into Nathan.

* * *

Across town found Brooke and Lucas sitting at Karen's Café.

"She'll come around." Brooke said quietly.

"No she won't." He said solemnly.

"Yes she will." Brooke said, although she herself was unconvinced she felt the need to comfort her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't."

"Huh?" Brooke asked confused.

"I wouldn't forgive me," Lucas said looking at Brooke through broken eyes. "What we said to each other Brooke it was worse than any fight we've ever had."

_Walking into the Davis slash James household, Lucas felt nervous. He had no idea why he said what he said to Nathan. Okay that's a lie. He knew exactly why, he had wanted to hurt Nathan and at the time telling him about Zach and Haley had seemed like the best way. But at the time when he'd told Nathan he hadn't considered that his actions might somehow hurt Haley and Micca as well._

_Walking into the kitchen he looked around and found Zach and Brooke doing their usual banter while Haley was just sitting on the kitchen counter looking deep in thought._

"_Broody!" Brooke greeted skipping away from Zach and throwing her arms around Lucas and pulling him into a deep greeting kiss._

_After finishing their kiss, Zach rolled his eyes playfully and shook hands. After their usual exchange of pleasantries, all three of them turned to Haley expectantly whom had stayed quiet up until now._

"_You selfish son of a bitch." Were the first words out of Haleys mouth._

'_Oh uh' was the only thought going through Brooke's mind._

'_She can swear?' Zach thought to himself in surprise. He had the urge to ask out load but by the expression on Haley's face he knew that now was not the time to say anything._

"_Hales," Lucas started._

"_How could you?" she cut him off._

"_Hold on, hold on," after gaining their attention Brooke switched gazes between Lucas and Haley and asked "What happened?"_

"_What happened is your JACKASS of a boyfriend telling Nathan about, Zach and I, just to hurt him." Haley said angrily without removing her gaze from Lucas's eyes._

"_What?" Brooke gasped out in surprise. "Where did you even see him?"_

"_I ran into him at the River Court." Lucas said sparing a glance at Brooke's face which him to internally flinch at her expression._

"_HOW COULD YOU?" Haley yelled making all three of her friends to flinch._

"_Hales please I was upset and I just…"_

"_Just WHAT?" Haley yelled causing him to flinch._

"_I just wanted to hurt him." Lucas admitted, causing Brooke to gasp lightly at the way the man she loved was acting._

"_You're worse than Dan." Haley shook her head._

"_Haley," Brooke said firmly in warning to where Haley was going with her train of thought._

"_No Brooke!" Haley said passionately. "Nathan made a lot of mistakes but no once has he intentionally caused any of us hurt, all of his actions were somehow seen as the right thing in his mind. But Dan..." Haley started again with a bitter laugh. "Dan set out to hurt each and every one of us in one way or another. And you're just like him to do that to your own brother. Wasn't it Dan who intentionally hurt Keith again and again."_

"_Don't you dare Haley! I am NOTHING like Dan. And Nathan is no brother of mine."_

"_The hell he isn't!... Isn't that the funny part though? Even Dan thought he was nothing like Dan and he tried to kill his brother." Haley said her voice rising with every word she said._

_Feeling tears come to his eyes at his best friend's cruel but true words. "I am sorry. I just… he hurt me."_

"_Yea well grow up Lucas! He doesn't need you to break him. He's already broken but what he does need is his brother." Haley finished softly._

"_I can't be his brother."_

"_Well then, I am sorry but until you can then I can't be around you, because every time you and Nathan get into it you turn into Dan and neither my son nor I, need that in our lives." And with that Haley walked out of the kitchen and into Micca's playroom where he and Jenny were._

It had been two days since Haley had gone off on Lucas and since then Haley had refused to listen to anything he had to say. Brooke herself had talked to her and had agreed with Haley that Nathan and Lucas need each other and that they're supposed to be brothers regardless of Haley and Nathan's marital status or lack there of.

Opening her mouth to speak Brooke was interrupted by a brow haired man that she didn't recognize walking up to them and asking for "Lucas Scott?"

"Yes" she heard Lucas answer.

"Oh hi!" Clay greeted feeling a bit flustered. "I am Clay Evans."

"Okay," Lucas said feeling a bit confused.

"Oh umm right I am Nathan's manager." Clay said and then noticed both Lucas and the woman next to him, whom he assumed by Nathans description was Brooke, stiffened.

When Lucas stayed quiet Brooke introduced herself and offered Clay a seat next to them.

"What can we do for you Clay?" Brooke asked politely.

"its about Nathan, he-" Clay started but was cut off by Lucas.

"I don't want to hear it." Lucas exclaimed and then got up and left.

"I am sorry, just give me a second." Haley said to Clay quickly and then turned around to follow Lucas.

"Luke!" Brooke shouted while running to catch up to him.

"Wow, High heels were so not made to run in. who knew?" she joked lightly causing Lucas to crack a smile.

"You should come back and listen to what he has to say." She said softly.

"I don't want to hear it." Lucas stated firmly.

"Luke," Brooke started but Lucas cut her off.

"No Brooke I….I just can't." He said then turned around to leave without giving Brooke a chance to reply.

Walking back in Brooke watched as Clay's face fell when he didn't see Lucas walk in behind her.

"I am sorry," She started once she reached him. "I guess I'll just have to do." She said referring to Clay wanted.

After Clay explained the situation to Brooke she had agreed to accompany him to the bar to try and help Nathan.

* * *

"Nathan." Brooke said firmly, sliding into the booth across from Nathan.

"Brooke." Nathan stuttered feeling himself sober up.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked harshly.

"Brooke," He started but was cut off.

"Instead of getting off your ass and trying to win your wife back you're here getting drunk?" Brooke asked in disbelieve.

"She filed for divorce." Nathan stated after getting over his initial shock over Brooke's line of questioning.

"Yea, so what?" Brooke asked veining confusion.

"So, she doesn't want me anymore." He stated brokenly, and Brooke almost –almost- felt sorry for him but then she remembered her mission.

"Get over yourself Nathan!"

"What?" he asked thinking he heard her wrong.

"Listen Nathan you're all sad and pathetic, and while usually I'd be all boohoo Nathans hurt, now is not the time!" Brooke said sardonically.

"Oh yea and what time is it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Its time for you to get off your ass, and start winning your wife back before she falls in love with someone else." Brooke said and then stood up and left leaving Nathan lost in his thoughts.

Walking out Brooke started to dish out her ideas of how to get Nathan and Haley back together. '_I have always been a Naley fan! Why stop now?_' she thought to herself. Sighing inwardly Brooke started going over the list of recruitable people, which really only left two people.

* * *

AN: Sorry is there are spelling mistakes! i didnt have time to go over it properly.

Hope you like it! and please review i love the feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I didn't have enough time to edit properly, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Also does any one else really hate trying to figure out which type of there to use? i mean common they're, there, their! and thats just these words what about all the other ones! were, where, we're grrrrrrr LOL**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Two weeks later and nothing had changed. Haley still refused to talk to both Lucas and Nathan; Lucas still refused to have anything to do with Nathan, while Brooke was busy with her partners in crime trying to find a solution to everything.

Two weeks ago she had approached Peyton with operation 'get Naley back together so Micca could have his dad'. They knew it was a very long name and that was why they opted to change the name to operation fix Naley. Surprisingly Peyton had actually been hesitant at first, which had really surprised Brooke, because regardless of how Peyton had stuck by Haley, Brooke always felt that Peyton liked Nathan better.

"_So what do you think?" Brooke asked Peyton after having explained her plan._

"_What? No Brooke!" was Peyton's agitated answer._

"_What? Why?" Brooke asked with surprise written all over her face._

"_Because whether they get back together should up to Nathan and Haley not us." Peyton said in a tone that she used when talking to jenny or Micca._

"_Don't be a bitch Peyton," Brooke demanded. "I am trying to help them."_

_Looking at Brooke with a hurt expression Peyton replied. "Brooke, Nathan has hurt Haley more than enough! I'll be the first to admit that I love the idea of having Naley back." Peyton said with a soft smile. "But if we do this we not only risk hurting Haley and Nathan, but we risk hurting Lucas and Micca too."_

"_Okay, I can see your point, I really can but Pey we've seen Haley be miserable and sad for the past six years, she deserves to finally be happy." Brooke said passionately. "And whether I hate to admit it or not, Nathan deserves happiness. God Peyton you should've seen him last night, he looked so broken."_

"_Are you sure Brooke? Are sure that he won't hurt Haley again, because one more time and I don't think Haley will be able to pick herself up again." Peyton said meekly._

"_I don't know Peyton, but what I do know is that until they're Naley again we're going to make sure that they don't hurt each other again." Brooke said honestly._

"_Okay," Peyton started but before she could finish her sentence Brooke had already squealed and jumped on Peyton hugging her. _

_Laughing Peyton went back to her original sentence. "Brooke I love Nathan and all but Haley is our priority."_

Since then Brooke had went and recruited the only other person she knew who would agree no questions asked. But upon going to see Deb she was once again surprised by the older woman's hesitancy, but overall she was much easier to convince than Peyton.

So here she was raking her plan over and over again for a way to fix things and she was slowly running out of time. Every day now Haley and Zach were getting closer and closer and every time Brooke tried to even mention Nathan Haley would shut down completely even Micca had asked when he'd see him again and all Haley could say was that soon he would. And Brooke didn't think that Haley actually had any intention of having father and son see each other until they resolved their issues. Which, Brooke had always admired very much about Haley, her need to protect her son in every way. Her own mother hadn't been kind enough to do that for her. Her parents had constantly fought in front of her. They had dissipated all hopes of ever actually finding love from such a young age.

Sighing Brooke unlocked the door to her and Haley's house. She walked in to find Zach and Haley sprawled out on the couch making out. She rolled her eyes at the fact that operation get Naley back together was getting more and more complicated. She didn't want Zach to get hurt, shed seen first hand how devoted he becomes when he falls in love, and a part of her knew that Haley and Zach together would be amazing they'd be loving and caring towards each other. To be honest had she never seen Haley and Nathan together she'd be all for Zach and Haley but having seen Naley together she knew that they wouldn't just be awesome they'd be phenomenal. They'd be passionate, they were soul mates and at the end of the day who was she to deny either of them that.

"Hello man-whore and best friend!" she greeted with a forced light tone.

Looking up Haley felt her face darken with a blush. She still didn't get it, she was an independent, successful woman and just being caught with Zach was making her feel guilty which once again left her feeling confused.

"Hey Brooke." Haley greeted.

"Hey flashy." Zach greeted.

"_Wow you're just flowing with humor aren't you." She asked sarcastically making Haley frown at the edge in her voice._

_Ignorant to her tone Zach carried on with their banter. "For you flashy? ALWAYS."_

Looking at Haley, Brooke felt her intense gaze and knew that Haley had caught onto her quipped tone. Taking a deep breath she ignored Haley's look and instead looked around. "Where's Micca?"

"Oh um he's spending the night with his grandma!" Haley stated casually.

"Lydia's in town?" Brooke asked with a confused expression.

"No, his other grandma."

"Oh is he playing with lily? I thought she had dance on Wednesdays."

Rolling her eyes Haley replied. "No Brooke! His other grandmother."

_That only left_…"What?" Brooke exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you weren't going to let him spend the night till you worked things out with Nathan."

"Well I didn't plan to," she started with an annoyed expression, but Deb promised not to tell Nathan about him spending the night with her."

"You really believe that?" Brooke asked doubtfully.

After taking a moment to think Haley replied while looking up at Brooke and scrunching her nose. "Well not really but I figured Nathan wouldn't do anything stupid if he did go over there."

* * *

"Be careful!" Deb shouted to Micca as she watched him riding his bike up and down the street.

To Deb Micca was the reincarnation of Nathan. Nathan was exactly the same as Micca when he was his age. He used to loved playing in the dirt; he'd always say 'what's the point of playing around if you wont have any prove later.' The first time he said it she thought it was cute she'd kissed his cheek and helped him out of his dirty clothes. The second time he said it she had laughed lightly, by the fifth time she had been plain out annoyed.

Micca had the best of both worlds when it came to his parents traits. He had his mother's kindness, intelligence and her strength; he also had his father's heart, passion and his love for sports. As much as she hated to see it, Deb had always noticed when Haley would stare at Micca with her then usual hurt expression as she lived her days with his father by just looking at her son.

Looking up Deb noticed a black SUV parking across the street from her house. _'Oh shit'_ she thought as she watched Nathan get out of the SUV with another man. And then she watched as they both noticed Micca riding around in his bike.

AN: I am soo sorry guys, life has been super busy! With school and work and watching TV it's just been tough. LOL. Hopefully I'll update again soon!

PLEASE Review on your way out!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Life tends to hand us lemons some of us are smart enough to add some water and sugar others aren't so much. Those few, they eat the sour lemons, they let the world control them and in doing so they lose their morals and believes. They lose the core of who they are, and the more life throws at them the more they stop fighting back.

In an interview with ESPN, Nathan was asked what he lives for, and in that moment, he kept searching and searching for an answer but there was nothing. He'd lost his reason for living a long time ago.

At one point, all he lived for was basketball, but then he met Haley. She was the light at the end of his tunnel, the live boat to his sinking ship, she was his hope. His hope for something more, his hope for some one to love and to have love him back.

When he asked her to marry him, it was spontaneous and unplanned, but he'd meant every word. He saw his life with her. Them, achieving their dreams together and making the world theirs. But then Haley had done the one thing, he had never imagined her doing, she'd kissed another man. And in his teenage stupor, he gave her a choice him or her dreams. The moment he said those words he knew nothing good could come out of it. Had she chosen him, she would've forever resented him. But she made a different choice, the choice he never really considered her making. She chose her dreams.

When she came back, he in the simplest of words had given her hell. He had punished her again and again. He had but her through a cruel roller coaster. He gave her hope and then distinguished it over and over again.

But then he had forgiven her.

Had he been honest with himself back then he would've admitted, that the moment he saw her come back to him, he had immediately forgiven her. But he wasn't. It took him three month of her sticking by him through all of his ups and downs and eventually he forgave her with all his heart, he was back to being that love sick teenager that saw nothing and no one more than the woman he loved.

They had retaken their vows in front of everybody. Reaffirming their love to the most important people they knew, the people that had, had their backs when no one else would. His uncle, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Jake, Karen, Keith and all those who stuck by them, individually and together.

But then that day came the day he'd been waiting for his entire life. A day where he was told all that he had done and sacrificed was all worth it. That his father's cruelty towards him had paid off. That he had endured an absentee mother and an abusive father for something worth all the pain he'd gone through.

But on that same day Haley told him something that he hoped he'd never hear at seventeen, something he'd hoped he would hear ten years down the road and not on the day that his most important dream had become a reality. She told him she was pregnant.

And like an idiot he went for advice from his very own psychotic father. And Dan being Dan he told Nathan that history would either repeat it self and he becomes just like Dan towards his son/daughter or he could follow his dreams and not put his son through the resentment that Dan was sure would follow. So he listened to his father, abandoned his wife and his child.

When he got to school a year earlier than most people, all he did was concentrate on basketball and his studies which was as strange as it got for Nathan. When he wasn't studying or practicing he was getting drunk off his ass, and making sure that he had no time to remember the look on Haley's face when he neglected to share her excitement for her pregnancy, the look on her face when he ignored her for an entire week before finally leaving all together.

Six years later when his heart got so cold that he couldn't do anything genuinely anymore, he went looking for the missing pieces of his heart. His family.

So here he was, watching as his son rode up and down his bike with his training wheels on and all he could think of was whether or not he would get to teach his son how to ride the bike without the extra help. Looking at his mom he saw her deer caught in the headlights expression. Speeding up to where his mother was standing, he ignored Clay yelling his name in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me Micca was here?" Nathan asked as soon as he got to his mother.

"Micca is here?" Clay asked, looking around but was once again completely ignored.

"Why mom?"

"I am sorry Nathan but since you came back I haven't seen Micca and the only reason he's here now is because I promised Haley I wouldn't call you." Deb answered softly.

"Nadan!" Micca exclaimed running towards Nathan and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hey buddy!" Nathan greeted scooting down to Micca until they were at eye level.

"You lied." Micca accused softly.

"Huh?" Nathan asked in confusion.

"You promised I'd see you again soon. Mama said dat you had to work and dat you were sorry."

"Well you're mama was right buddy! And I am sorry." Nathan said apologetically.

"Dat's okay, you're here now!" Micca said cheerfully.

"Yea I am buddy." Nathan said happily.

"Whose dat?" Micca asked looking up towards Clay, who had been silently watching the interaction along with Deb.

"Oh this is Clay, my best friend." Nathan said standing up and holding Micca up with him.

"Hey there Micca, I've heard tons about you." Clay said softly to Micca.

"Pleasure to meet you." Micca greeted cheekily while holding a hand out for to clay to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, little man." Clay chuckled softly.

"Hey, why don't you guys go inside while I go give Haley a call?" Deb suggested softly.

"Mom!" Nathan's voice was pleading as he glanced at his mom.

"She's not cruel Nathan!" Deb said.

"Of course not my mama is AWASOME!" Micca exclaimed.

"I know buddy, let's go inside." Nathan said and started walking away towards the house.

"Are you in da NBA too?" Micca asked looking at Clay eagerly, but Deb never heard the answer because they were already inside.

Nervously she took out here phone and dialed Haley's home number.

"_Hello?" a mans voice sounded_.

"Hi is Haley there?"

"_Um yea she is who is this?"_

"It's Deb."

"_Oh hey Deb it's me… Zach!"_

"Hi Zach how are you?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"_I am good. Is everything okay with Micca?" he asked worriedly_.

"Yea everything is fine; I just wanted to talk to Haley." Deb said irritable to the young man who was acting like he actually mattered to Micca. Okay so she knew that was a little bitter, but you can't really blame her. Every day that goes by is a day that Zach takes her sons rightful place beside her grandson. Granted, Nathan was the one who watched as that ship sailed, but still he deserves a second chance. Everyone does.

"_Oh okay give me a second." He said and then she heard his faint voice as he called out to Haley._

"_Hey, Deb." Haley greeted nervously._

"Hi Haley, how's it going sweetheart?"

"_Good, good. Is everything okay Deb? You usually only call me when your about to put Micca to bed and its only six o'clock right now." Haley rambled._

"Yea everything is fine except that umm…" Deb trailed off nervously. She hadn't seen her grandson in over three weeks and she had missed him. When she called Haley and asked about Micca spending the night she'd practically had to beg her, and only after promising she wouldn't call Nathan had Haley finally agreed.

"_Except what Deb?"_

"Nathan is here!"

"_DEB!" Haley exclaimed irritably._

"I promise you Haley, I didn't actually call him, he just stopped by."

"_I don't know what to say." Haley finally said after a moment's silence._

"Look, I promise you Micca will be okay. I'll make sure of it, and it's not like Nathan is going to hurt him."

"…"

"I swear to you Haley, and besides I thought you wanted Micca to get to know his father."

"_I did, I do." _

"Then what's the problem." Deb asked veining confusion, because she knew exactly what the problem was.

"_Okay fine but I swear to God, Deb-"_

"You don't have to finish that sentence Haley." Deb cut her off confidently. "I love Micca and I only want what's best for him and my son."

"_That's the prob-"Haley started but was once again cut off by Deb._

"As I was saying, I want what's best for my son but he got himself into this mess with you. So my priority is my grandson Haley and you know that!"

"_Yes, I do know that. Okay," Haley paused a little. "Okay, just please make sure you call me before Micca goes to bed and I'll pick him up tomorrow at twelve."_

"Thank you Haley." Deb said sincerely.

"_Can you please just let Nathan know that when he leaves your place it'd be great if he can stop by, I think it's about time we talked things out."_

"Okay, I'll let him know."

"_Okay then I'll see you tomorrow and tell Micca I love him."_

"Will do, bye Haley." Deb said smiling smugly and hung up quickly before Haley had a chance to change her mind.

* * *

"Everything okay babe?" Zach asked softly when Haley hadn't moved after hanging up with Deb.

"Yea everything is fine."

"Are you sure? What happened?" Zach asked curiously.

"Its nothing Nathan is just at Deb's place with Micca." Haley said as if it were nothing.

"WHAT?" Zach exclaimed angrily, making Haley flinch.

"It's not a big deal Zach!" Haley stated, trying to down play the whole thing.

"How can you be so chill about this? You're letting your five year old son around his bastard of a father alone." He sneered.

"HEY don't talk about Nathan like that!" Haley defended immediately.

"Oh why? He's father of the year all of the sudden? Lucas told me all about how horribly he treated you and here you are defending the son a bitch like ALWAYS!" He shouted heatedly.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but you don't get to talk to me this way! Who I let or don't let around my son is entirely up to me! And you and Lucas –or anybody else for that matter- don't get to decide how I raise my son. Now LEAVE!" Haley said firmly.

"Haley," he started apologetically for letting his temper get the better of him.

"I said Leave Zach." Haley said and then walked to the door, opening it, and gesturing for Zach to once again leave.

"I am sorry." He said softly as he walked out the door.

Ignoring him Haley slammed the door and walked back into the living room. She wiped an escaped tear and looked up to find Brooke staring at her in concern.

"What was that?" Brooke asked.

"That was Zach being an ass." Haley replied bitterly

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked softly.

"I am fine! Just tell your boyfriend to stay the hell out of my life." Haley said forcefully and bitterly making Brooke flinch.

* * *

Walking in Deb found herself smiling brightly at the scene before her. Nathan, Clay and Micca were sitting on the couch with Micca in the Middle. Nathan and Micca had just finished playing NBA Live while Clay watched. From what she could tell from the scene before her, Micca had won.

"You are so cheating little man!" Nathan exclaimed playfully.

"No I am not," Micca exclaimed back. "How can you even cheat playing NBA Live?"

"I don't know but with your mom's jeans you probably figured it out."

"Dat's true my mama is very smart, but she sucks at sports." Micca finished, scrunching his nose making Nathan and Clay chuckle at how adorable the little kid was.

"Stop bothering him Nathan! You just suck that's all." Clay said playfully.

"That's true." Micca said thoughtfully while nodding.

"You think you're so funny huh?" Nathan asked Micca as he started tickling him.

"Stop!" Micca demanded while giggling.

"Nope! Not until you say that da- Nathan is awesome at playing NBA Live." Nathan demanded playfully.

"But your not!" Micca exclaimed in between his fits of laughter making both Clay and Deb laugh while Nathan pouted.

Pulling away Nathan pretended to be hurt and crossed his arms while moving to the corner of the couch and sulking.

"Awww don't be sad Nadan," Micca said while patting Nathan on the head softly. "Mama says that no one can suck at everything!" he added helpfully.

"Did she now?" Nathan asked still pouting.

"Yup," Micca said popping the 'p'. "She says that were all good at something." He finished making Nathan smile fondly

"Nathan." Deb called.

"Yea mom?" he asked wincing as he finished his reply, he immediately looked towards Micca for a reaction but was spared because Micca was too busy chatting happily with Clay to notice his slip of the tongue.

"Let's talk in the kitchen." Deb said with a forced smile and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll be right back buddy." Nathan said to Micca, catching his attention.

"Where you going?" Micca pouted.

"I am just going to go talk to Deb in the kitchen." Nathan said smiling softly.

"Deb?" Micca asked confused.

"Your grandma."

"Ohhh okay," Micca nodded.

"Everything okay ma?" Nathan asked once he got to the kitchen but instead of an answer he got hit upside the head.

"What the hell mom?" Nathan exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"What is wrong with you? You and Haley have an agreement and you almost broke it." She said angrily.

"Well, I didn't!" He exclaimed. "People in this town enjoy hitting me way too much." He mumbled making his mom's expression soften.

"I am sorry honey. My nervous are just on edge from speaking with Haley." Deb apologized.

"What did she say?" he asked nervously.

"She said its fine for you to stay." Deb said.

"That great!" Nathan exclaimed happily .

"But…" Deb interrupted his glee.

"But?" he asked nervously.

"She said and I quote just let Nathan know that when he leaves your place it'd be great if he can stop by, I think it's about time we talked things out, unquote."

"Oh shit!" Nathan said solemnly.

"That's what I thought!" Deb said amused by Nathan's reaction.

"What am I going to do mom?" Nathan asked Deb looking like a lost boy.

"Oh honey," Deb moved to Nathan and started rubbing his cheek lovingly. "Just go talk to her and be honest with her."

"Yea," Nathan started lost in thought, mentally shaking his head, he finally addressed Deb. "Yea mom, you're right. I'll go over there and we'll talk and hopefully by the end of the conversation I'll at least have my son in my life."

"Common baby lets go back to the boys." Deb said dragging Nathan back to the living room.

Hearing the door bell ring Haley ran towards the door and sung it open.

* * *

"Your late." She said as soon as she opened the door.

"I am sorry, I needed a minute –or an hour- to gather the courage to actually walk to the door." Nathan said softly making Haley's expression soften.

"Come on in." she said moving aside and gesturing for Nathan to come inside.

"You have a beautiful home." Nathan complimented once they reached the living room.

Haley thanked him and then asked whether he wanted something to drink, to which he declined.

After a minute of silence, Nathan finally spoke up. "I am sorry." He apologized.

"I am sorry, too. I was angry at Lucas for telling you about Zach before I could and I took it out on you. And you didn't deserve that."

"I deserve way worse Haley. What I did I'll never forgive myself for that, for just walking away." He said sincerely.

"Why did you?" she asked needing to know.

"I was a stupid kid Haley." He answered.

"That's not good enough I need a better answer." Haley said feeling her tears starting to surface.

"I don't have one," Nathan started feeling his own tears starting to surface. "I was scared. I didn't want to wake up one day and resent you. I knew that I would, had I stayed I would've resented you and it would've killed me."

"What about me? Did you think of me? What you leaving did to me?"

"I was scared Haley and I took the easy way out and there hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't regretted leaving." Nathan said brokenly as a tear fell down his face. "Walking away from you and staying away it tore at me until it left me this shadow of a man with no real purpose, with no one."

"That was your choice!" Haley sneered.

"I know, I know."

"We were having twins." Haley said her voice barely above a whisper as a tear fell down her face at the memory of her lost child.

"What?" Nathan choked out, dreading the answer.

"When I read your note I lost it," Haley started, tears now flowing down her face freely. "I was so hysterical, somehow I managed to call Brooke and by the time she got to the apartment I was so hysterical and panicked. I remember feeling so alone, so lost, everything was collapsing around me and I had no way out. Next thing I know I am being woken up in a hospital bed being told that I was having twins and that I lost one of them."

"Oh god Haley I am so sorry." Nathan said as he openly cried.

"I didn't tell you to make you feel guilty." Haley said taking a deep breath, willing her tears to stop falling.

"I am so sorry." Nathan repeated over and over again as he got on his knees in front of Haley and rested his forehead on top of her knees.

"Nathan," Haley started softly as she stroked his hair lovingly. "It wasn't your fault, I mean I blamed you for a really long time sure but eventually I realized that it just wasn't meant to be."

"I am so sorry" he said again looking up into her eyes.

Extending her hand, Haley gently wiped his tears away. She felt herself getting lost in them, as she relived her memories. The good and the bad.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later when they had both got a handle on their tears and Nathan was sitting next to Haley again she finally continued their conversation.

"I didn't tell you to make you feel bad." Haley said again.

"Then why did you?" He asked softly.

"You deserved to know."

"Thank you... for telling me, i mean."

Haley walked up not acknowledging his apology and went towards the kitchen. After a minute she came back with two water bottles and large envelope. After handing Nathan a water bottle and taking a sip of her own she finally handed him the envelope.

"Divorce papers?" He asked softly.

"Yes."

"I won't sign them." He whispered softly.

"Nathan-" Haley started but was cut off when Nathan spoke again.

"I get that I hurt you Haley I really do and hearing about the miscarriage it only confirms that I hurt you. it makes me feel like walking in front of a bus." he chuckled humoresly. "But signing those papers would be killing everything that I believe in and I just can't do that."

"If you're worried about Micca, you don't have to. You'll be able to see him whenever you want and at one point he can even spend weekends with you. I've decided that when he turns six I'll tell him who you are to him. That's only three month away Nathan." She said taking a new approach.

"That's all good and well, but Haley don't we owe it to him? Don't we owe him giving our marriage a chance before giving up?"

"NOW THAT'S NOT FAIR, I gave you six years of chances, six years of missed birthdays, of missed anniversaries, six years of waiting and waiting and you never came Nathan! You Never Came!" Haley said getting angrier and angrier with every word.

"I know that Haley! But I am here now. I am willing to get on my knees and beg you if that's what it takes." Nathan said getting on his knees in front of Haley.

"Get up Nathan!" She demanded.

"No Haley, not until you give a chance." He deadpanned.

"I won't do that Nathan." She said stubbornly

"Okay! Just give me untill Micca's Birthday, like really give me a chance, going out together with Micca and alone, the whole works, and if I haven't won you back by then I'll sign the papers, no courts, no lawyers."

"Nathan!" Haley warned.

"No! Please just consider it, okay? Just consider it!" He begged.

"Okay… I'll think about it!"

"Great! That's great you won't regret this Haley." He promised.

"I haven't agreed yet Nathan." Haley said firmly.

"Like you said; you haven't agreed _yet_." He said smiling smugly.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys liked it like always PLEASE REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I am sooo SORRY for the delay! Life has been filled with English assignments, so all the witting in me was going towards my assignments. But the best part is spring break is coming soon which means I'll have more time on my hands to write. EEEPPP Guys I have a favor! Wish me luck because I am trying to find a job so I need all the help I could get :) wish away people!

**Chapter 16**

To say that Brooke was fed up with her boyfriend would be an understatement. For over month now since Nathan has come back Brooke has been trying to convince Lucas that he should work things out with his brother, but all that has led to, is Lucas blowing up at her and then apologizing later. Sure, a part of her was yelling to just be there for moral support regardless of what Lucas decides. But the part of her that has had to walk on egg shells around both Lucas and Haley now for two weeks straight was fed up with the drama. Her boyfriend and her best friend haven't been able to stand in the same room for two weeks now, even though Brooke felt that Haley was totally justified.

All she wants is a safe loving environment around her son. And who could blame her? Ever since Nathan came back all Lucas has been doing is trying to make Haley keep Micca away from Nathan. And really everyone knows that Haley is too kind to ever do that so all Lucas is actually achieving is problems between him and Haley.

"Babe! Just drop it!" Lucas exclaimed trying and failing to keep his temper in check.

"Come on Luke, you can't tell me that you don't miss Haley and Micca." Brooke said trying to take a different approach.

"You know I do."

"EXACTLY" Brooke exclaimed triumphantly. "Haley is stubborn she's not going to let you anywhere near her or Micca until you and Nathan work things out!"

"Yea well she's been my best friend for years; I think I know her better Brooke." Lucas said whispering mockingly.

"You're just hilarious aren't you?" Brooke said rolling her eyes. "and you don't know her better Lucas because NEWS FLASH Haley and I have been joined by the hips since high school so I know every detail about that girl-"

"Yea but," Lucas interrupted.

"DON'T. INTERRUPT. ME. LUCAS." Brooke said harshly, scaring Lucas in the process.

Nodding carefully, Lucas gestured for Brooke to keep talking.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me," Brooke started looking at Lucas with narrowed eyes. "Nathan is important to Haley whether you want to admit it or not and no matter how much he's hurt her, she's not going to keep him away from their son because she loves both Micca and Nathan too much to ever do that. So now that Nathan is back Haley is _going_ to give him a chance with Micca. So the more you piss Haley off the more she takes the love of her live's side."

"He might have been the love of her life once but he's not anymore." Lucas said with convection.

"Oh Lucas, Lucas you are so naive." Brooke stated, snorting uncharacteristically.

"Whatever." Lucas rolled his eyes dejectedly making Brooke smile gleefully.

"Any way, do you know what Monday is?" he asked in a lighter tone of voice.

"Hmmm Nope." She stated in mock seriousness.

"Oh you don't?" Lucas asked, eying her suspiciously and walking towards her until they were face to face.

"Nope, I know nothing." Brooke said shaking her head no playfully.

"Ohhhh you're a bad lair!" Lucas said starting to tickle her making her scream in laughter.

"Lucas stop it!" she ordered in between laughs.

"Not until you tell me!"

"Okay, okay I'll tell you." She said holding her hands up in mock surrender, making Lucas release her. "NOT" she screamed and ran to Lucas's bedroom.

"Brooke!" Lucas whined running after her and then tackling her onto the bed when he reached the bedroom and continued to tickle her.

"Okay, OKAY, it's our anniversary!" She shouted making Lucas finally stop tickling her and stay laying on top of her.

"So what are we doing?" Brooke asked curiously, looking into Lucas's eyes.

"Well Cheery, I was thinking I'd surprise you." He said lovingly.

"Oh?"

"Yea you know, me, you and a romantic surprise for your eyes only." He said softly staring at her.

"It sounds perfect." She stated, leaning up and kissing him passionately while starting to take Lucas's shirt off.

"Mmmm do we have time?" Lucas asked against her lips.

"We have an hour and then I am meeting up with Haley and Peyton." Brooke said breathlessly.

"That's more than enough time." Lucas said and then captured her mouth in another kiss.

* * *

"Hello sexies!" Brooke greeted walking into her and Haley's living room.

"You're late!" "You got laid!" Peyton and Haley said at the same time and then turned to look at each other and then back at Brooke.

"Yes and YES." Brooke said enthusiastically. "Oh guys! It was so hot it was between makeup sex and normal sex! I mean seriously Lucas has the best stamina-"

"EEWWWW STOP." Haley interrupted looking disturbed, making Peyton and Brooke laugh.

"Seriously how many times do I have to tell you guys? I don't want to hear details about your sex life!" Haley exclaimed in annoyance.

"Come on Hales its not like you don't know how the bees and the rabbits work, I mean how do you think Micca got here?" Peyton teased.

"You guys! Oh course I know! But the last thing I want to hear about, is about the sex life of my best friends." Haley groaned.

"Come on Tutor mom it's not like its first time for us to talk about sex." Brooke said reasonably.

"Yes it's not, but back then you weren't dating my best friend and Peyton wasn't married to my non-biological brother." Haley countered.

"Okay, okay fair enough. Goldilocks you and I are having a conversation later." Brooke demanded and then gave Peyton a wink to clarify, making Haley groan again.

Chuckling Peyton turned to Haley. "Where's Micca?" she asked curiously looking around.

"He's at Deb's." Haley said casually.

"What?" Peyton exclaimed in surprise.

"That's what I said." Brooke said with an attitude.

"How'd that happen?" Peyton questioned Haley, completely ignoring Brooke in the process.

"Well she asked. I dropped him off and then Nathanshowedup." Haley said mumbling the ending.

"I am sorry, care to repeat that again." Peyton asked with raised eyebrows, in a sickly sweet tone.

"Oh you know Deb called asked about Micca then begged to bring him over for his weekly sleepover – you know since he hasn't been there since Nathan showed up- anyway I agreed and then I drove him there and then Nathanshowedup."

"Really Haley?" Brooke asked in annoyance.

"Fine, fine! Nathan showed up while Micca was there and Deb called me and asked if he could hang out with Micca and you know I couldn't say no cause Micca has been asking about him and since when do I ever really say no to Micca. I know right I am such a sucker for my kid but he has those bright blue eyes and what person could ever deny Micca anything?-" Haley kept rambling while being careful as to not look either girls in the eye, until Peyton interrupted her with a loud "HALEY".

"Yes?" Haley asked innocently looking at both girls making them both roll their eyes at her fake innocence.

"What aren't you telling us?" Brooke asked narrowing her eyes at Haley.

"Okay, OKAY, you beat it out of me!" Haley exasperated. "Nathan came over and we talked."

"You talked?" Peyton asked carefully barely hiding her giddiness at the fact that her best friend finally talked to her estranged husband.

"Yea he came over last night." Haley stated.

"Oh? So was it talk talked or was it _talk talked_?" Brooke asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Peyton asked before Haley could.

"You know _talk talked_, as in they did the dirty." Brooke said as if it was general knowledge, making Peyton laugh at the dark blush that was coloring Haley's cheek.

"No Brooke I didn't do the dirty with the husband who abandoned my son and I." Haley deadpanned.

Raising her eyebrows Brooke eyed Peyton silently communicating with her and then turned to Haley. "You know you want to." Brooke said coyly.

"What no I don't!" Haley exclaimed nervously. "And besides since when are you two all Team Nathan I thought we were all for Team Zach?"

"Just tell us how it went!" Brooke demanded, which made Haley go on to tell them everything that happened the night before.

"What an ass!" Peyton exclaimed.

"I know right!" Brooke agreed.

"I know you guys who the hell does he think he is coming back six years later and thinking that i'd just give him a second chance! Or was it a third because I am pretty positive that I've given him more than five second chances In high school but what does he do in the end he abandons me and then has the nerve to come back and DEMAND to be a part of my life again." Haley rambled but stopped when she noticed the weird looks that Brooke and Peyton were giving her. "What?" she asked curiously.

"Sweetie we were talking about Zach." Peyton said carefully making Haley look to Brooke for confirmation which she got.

"Oh…."

"Yea…" Brooke said nodding slowly.

"Well it's not like he meant to be an ass!" Haley argued.

"Common Hales!" Brooke said irritably.

"Okay, okay so maybe he was being an ass but you guy I really like him!" Haley said sadly.

"Yea but what about Nathan?" she asked.

"What about him?" Haley asked in confusion.

"Are you going to give him another chance?" Peyton asked.

"What? Of course she will Peyton!" Brooke answered for Haley.

"Why of course Brooke they've hurt each other again and again!" Peyton replied.

"Well that's not fair-" Haley started but was interrupted by Brooke.

"Well that's not fair Peyton! Haley has to do this for Micca's sake! He deserves a father!"

"No one said he won't get a father Brooke! He's an ass and frankly he doesn't deserve Haley!" Peyton nearly shouted back.

"HEY he's not that bad-"Haley defended but was once again interrupted by Brooke.

"He's not that bad Peyt-"

"That's what I said!"

"-on, everyone deserves a second chance, I mean Micca deserves a family and he deserves his parents fighting for a family!"

"Yea but still, he hurt his "Family" really badly! Do you really want to put our God Son through that again or Haley for that matter!" Peyton yelled back.

"NO of course NOT but in a couple of years when Micca asks why his parents aren't together anymore Haley has to be able to look her son in the eye and say that she tried everything she could to make sure their relationship worked out!" Brooke exclaimed. "If it were you Peyton and you were Micca and you had a chance to have your parents together, what would you want your mom to do?" Brooke asked sarcastically.

"I guess you're right, I would defiantly want my mom to give my dad another chance!" Peyton admitted softly while looking at Haley warily, who was looking at both of them in disbelieve.

"If you guys are done making _my _decisions for me, I have to go pick my son up from his grandma's house then take him to soccer practice and then figure out what the hell I am going to say to Nathan and Zach!" Haley stated then ran up to Micca's room and gathered his soccer bag and walked back to the door, and left.

After making sure Haley was gone, Brooke turned to Peyton and smiled smugly. "Oh we're good!"

"You think that worked?" Peyton asked nervously.

"Like I said; we're good Blondie."

* * *

"Hello! Is anybody home?" Haley yelled out into Deb's house while walking in towards the kitchen. The minute she walked in she felt herself freeze. Because standing in front of her was scenery that she had dreamed of seeing the minute that pregnancy test showed in bold letters that she was pregnant. And yes maybe she was a dreamer, a teenage girl who was scared out of her mind because she had just found out that she was bringing an innocent baby into the world.

So yea she's always dreamed of waking up one morning and lazily walking down the stairs to find her husband and her son cooking breakfast together. Even though she'd imagined it multiple times seeing it, it changes everything.

Nathan was by the stove making pancakes while Micca was sitting on the counter. They were laughing and talking together.

"MAMA!" Micca exclaimed when he saw his mother, then jumped off the counter and into her arms.

"Hey baby! How was sleeping over?" Haley asked Micca who was nestled softly into her arms.

"It was AWASOME! Nadan and I played NBA Live and I kept winning so I had to play Clay and I BEAT him too." Micca said with wide eyes. "And then we had ICE CREAM for dinner. Oops I don't think I was supposed to tell you that!" Micca finished shaking his head carefully. "I am sorry." He apologized giving his mother his famous puppy dog eyes and pouted his lips.

Haley looked at Nathan giving him an accusatory glare which made him shrug and mumble an apology.

Chuckling Haley looked at Nathan. "It's okay," Haley smiled. "Come on baby we are going to be late to your soccer practice."

"Oh okay momma I'll go get dressed!" Micca said while Haley was putting him down and then ran to the guest bedroom which is mostly used as Micca's second bedroom.

"Thank you!" Nathan said sincerely.

"What for?" Haley asked in confusion.

"For letting me have today and yesterday with Micca." He said softly.

Even though Haley really wanted to reply to Nathan she couldn't find her voice without crying so she just shrugged and smiled softly.

"I am ready!" Micca exclaimed running back into the kitchen.

"Okay sweetie lets go." Haley said holding her hand out to Micca.

"Okay! Hey momma can Nathan come with us to practice?"

"Oh I don't know sweetie he might be busy." Haley said to Micca softly.

"I am not busy I can go." Nathan said eagerly the second Haley finished talking.

* * *

An hour later found Haley and Nathan drinking coffee side by side while Micca and his team mates were practicing.

"He's really good." Nathan praised Micca proudly.

"Yea he is!" Haley agreed with pride.

"Have you thought about what I said at all?" Nathan asked eagerly.

"I need time Nathan." Haley deadpanned.

"Yea but the more time you take, the less time I have to woo you." Nathan said carefully.

Rolling her eyes, Haley turned to look at Nathan. "Like I said I need some more time."

"Okay, okay." Nathan said holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Can I see him again?" Nathan asked referring to Micca.

After about a minute Haley finally spoke up. "We have a weekly Sunday barbeque. I don't know if Deb told you or not?"

"Oh ummm no she didn't tell me." Nathan denied softly.

"Oh okay umm we started it a couple of years ago. The whole famil- everybody gets together and we have a barbeque. You know everyone comes together. Deb, Keith, Karen and Lily-"

"Lily?" Nathan asked carefully.

"Keith and Karen's daughter." Haley stated in a condescending tone.

"Right I knew that!" Nathan said chuckling nervously.

"Of course you did." Haley said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Peyton, Jake and Jenny are going to be there too and of course Brooke and ….. Lucas."

"Lucas…." Nathan said in an annoyance.

"He's your brother Nathan!"

"Yes my very annoying ass of a brother."

"Funny that's the same way people describe you." Haley said laughing humorlessly.

"You know Haley you weren't funny when I first met you and you're defiantly not funny now." Nathan said looking at her as if she were the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

"If that's the way you plan on wooing me, then I hate to tell you this buddy, but you're going to fail miserably." Haley deadpanned.

"Oh Hales when I want to woo you believe me you're not going to see it coming." Nathan said while lightly patting her cheek making Haley blush.

Staring at Nathan, Haley felt herself being pulled into his blue eyes. Hearing a whistle blow Haley felt herself being pulled back into reality much to Nathan's dismay.

"Anyway," Haley started coughing lightly. "You should come! It's about time you and Lucas reunited."

"Umm yea! I don't think that's going to happen!"

"He's your BROTHER!" Haley exclaimed in annoyance.

"HALF Haley! HALF!"

"You know what I am getting sick and tired of this! So Nathan I am going to use the dirtiest trick the book! Unless you're okay with never seeing Micca again then I suggest you get over yourself and apologize to your brother!"

"You're bluffing!" Nathan accused.

"Do you really want to try me?" Haley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine!" exasperated Nathan.

"Tomorrow at my house at three o'clock."

"Okay! I'll be there."

* * *

AN: Please REVIEW you guys and once again I am sorry for the delay.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I really REALLY tried to make this chapter good. But it was really hard! For some reason when I start to write all the words that have ever been in my head disappear, which really sucks. LOL so I've tried my best and I hope you guys like it and thanks for wishing me luck on the job hunt :)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Haley was excited.

Pure excitement was running through her veins. Today was Sunday and the whole family was getting together and nothing could rain on her parade. Not even the constant phone calls she kept getting from Zach. They still hadn't talked and if she were being honest with herself then Haley would realise that she really didn't want to.

She had no idea what to say to him. On the one hand she wanted to forgive him and get back on track with their relationship. Haley didn't know why but she was positive that if she were to give Zach a real chance, then she believed with all her heart that they could have an amazing relationship together. Of that she was positive; a relationship that would last for a very long time.

But on the other hand, she has so much going on that giving Zach a second chance seems like a last option to her. She didn't want to confuse things for Micca. He's going to be introduced to his dad soon and adding Zach to the equation would just confuse her son.

Feeling dizzy Haley went to the couch and sat down for a while. Haley had been feeling dizzy lately and she's been meaning to go to a doctor but had been so busy lately that she just convinced herself it was due to stress.

Taking a deep breath Haley finally found the strength to get up and start the Barbeque preparations. Brooke, like always, had found a way to get out of helping prepare things, even though there wasn't much to do really and everyone would be arriving soon.

Micca was in his playroom, watching Kung Foe Panda.

Hearing the doorbell ring Haley went to answer it. Upon opening the door Haley was bombarded with a large bouquet of flowers. Taking the offered flowers Haley came face to face with Zach.

"I come in peace!" Zach said cheekily.

"Zach." She deadpanned, controlling her need to blush upon seeing him.

Taking a deep breath Zach smiled sheepishly. "I am sorry."

'_Oh uh'_ Haley thought to herself. _'Holly crap! What I do? He's standing here looking all gorgeous. I am not immune to that smile! Okay Haley think of Lucas, think of Lucas and Brooke doing it! EWWW! Okay good I am as immune as I'll ever get. Okay Haley take a deep breathe and say the first thing that comes to your mind'_ Haley directed herself.

"We can't date anymore." _'Shit'_

"WHAT?" Zach yelped in surprise, "Look Haley I know I made a mistake. I had no right snapping at you like that, I was just having a crummy day and I took it out on you and for that I am so sorry but Haley we're in a relationship! We're supposed to fight and then have amazing make out sessions, and if this is about not telling Micca about us dating, I've already agreed that it's up to you." Zach rambled shakily.

"I am sorry Zach but this has nothing to do with you." Haley said apologetically.

"Is it Nathan?" He asked.

"NO!" she answered quickly, too quickly. "No, it's not about Nathan it's about me, it's about my son." Haley paused, taking a deep breath. "These next couple of month are going to be so complicated for Micca and I. Nathan is back now and as much as I wish I didn't have to I have to let him and Micca get to know each other and that alone is going to complicate things to hell and the last thing my son and I need –the last thing you deserve- is the added complication of trying to date each other."

"It's okay you know." He started softly. "I knew it was too good to last."

"Zach," Haley started softly taking his hand in hers. "I like you, like really like you and when things calm down you'll be the first person I talk to." Haley promised.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." He said nodding softly and headed towards the door.

"Zach!" Haley called out.

"Yes?" he asked turning around and staying glued to his spot, making Haley walk towards him.

"We've been friends for five years and we work together. I really hope this doesn't make things weird."

"It won't!" he promised leaning down to kiss her forehead, and then headed for the door.

* * *

"Hales, you okay?" Brooke asked in concern.

"Yea I am fine Brooke."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good!" Brooke said frowning.

"AWW thanks Brooke; you always know how to cheer me up." Haley said sarcastically.

"Come on Hales; tell me what is going on?" Brooke pressed on.

When Brooke first got home she went and said hi to Micca and then went to the kitchen to greet Haley. But the minute she went in and got a good look at Haley she felt her concern for her best friend go through the roof, but she just convinced herself that she was just nervous, that Nathan and Lucas were going to be in the same house.

"It's nothing Brooke, I am just tired."

"Is this about Zach?" Brooke asked carefully.

"Yea I guess, I was just really excited about dating Zach you know?"

"Yea honey," Brooke started sympathetically. "I think you did the right think though."

"You do?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Yea honey, I mean don't get me wrong I love Zach but you have too much going for a relationship right now."

"That's exactly what I said to him."

"Well you were right!"

"Tha-" Haley started but was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"I'll get that." Haley said running to the door.

"AUNT HALEY!" a little girl's voice screamed out as soon as Haley opened the door.

"Lilly!" Haley exclaimed brightly, taking the little girl in her arms.

"I missed you Aunt Haley!"Lilly said happily and hugged her surrogate aunt tighter.

"Awe I missed you too beautiful." Haley said and put the little girl down.

"Where's Micca?"Lilly asked looking around the living room.

"He's in the playroom sweetheart." Haley directed and the minute the words were out of her mouth Lilly was already half way towards where Micca was.

Chuckling lightly Haley turned to Keith and Karen, who were smiling proudly at the girl they both thought of as their own daughter.

"Hey Haley," Karen greeted Haley taking her in her arms.

"Hey Karen, how are you guys?" Haley asked, pulling away and hugging Keith.

"We're good! How have you been Hales?" Keith asked in genuine concern.

"Ah the news reached you guys." Haley said looking at both of them as they all took their seats on the couch.

"Well we got as far as your fight with Lucas." Karen said thoughtfully in concern.

"I know I know what you guys are going to say! You're both disappointed that I don't want to talk to Lucas until he works things what with Nathan. But you have to see things from my point of view! All Lucas has done lately is try and sabotage any chance of Micca getting to know his father and that just doesn't sit right with me." Haley rambled.

"Actually…" Karen started.

"We were going to say that we are proud of you." Keith said finishing for Karen.

"What?" Haley gapped in shock.

"You've taken a horrible situation and you're handling it with grace Haley. That's more than I can say for myself when Dan came back into my life." Karen said softly.

"What she said." Keith said sheepishly pointing to Karen.

"Thank you." Haley choked out, fighting back tears.

"Awe honey," Karen started softly taking Haley's hand in hers but was interrupted by Brooke bursting into the living room.

"HALEY JAMES! How could you not tell me that my favourite Scotts were here?" Brooke exclaimed in faux anger.

"Get your own mama and papa Scott!" Haley joked referring to the gang's inside joke.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Brooke deadpanned, reaching over to hug Keith and then Karen.

"You know, there are enough of us to go around." Keith joked making the three women laugh.

"Yea, but I don't like to share." Brooke said shaking her head.

"Me either." Haley replied in distaste.

"You wish, you could share with me." Brooke said sticking her tongue out in Haley's direction.

"HAH, yea right." Haley exclaimed sarcastically and rolled her eyes playfully. "I'll get that." Haley said running to the door when she heard the bell ring.

"We're here!" Jake exclaimed as soon as she opened the door.

"Who invited you?" Haley asked playfully.

"Hilarious Bub! You. Are. Hilarious." Jake laughed and hugged Haley.

Six years ago when Haley found out she was pregnant and then had a miscarriage with Micca's twin, with no family around and in need of protection, Jake took on the job. And ever since then Haley and Jake have been like siblings around each other and even Haley's family view Jake as family especially after they learned of how much he'd been there for her when they couldn't.

Well to be fair, Haley's family viewed all her friends as extended family. They have the family like roles down without a hitch, from the pranks all the way to the playful banter.

"How have you been Hales?" he asked once Peyton and jenny greeted Haley and went into the living room.

"You just saw me yesterday Jake." Haley said and started walking back in but Jake's hand on her arm stopped her and he gave her a pointed look.

"I am exhausted." Haley said honestly, taking a deep breath.

"What can I do?" Jake asked in concern.

"Nothing." Haley said looking him in the eyes. "There is nothing you can do."

"Okay." Jake nodded softly, and took Haley's hand in his and they walked into the living room.

"Get your hands off my husband." Peyton demanded in faux jealousy, making everyone laugh.

"EWW Haley why is Jake here?" Brooke playfully sneered.

"I don't know I just found him outside and he looked too cute to just leave him there." Haley replied, pinching Jake's cheeks.

"Awe I've always known you wanted me Hales!" Jake joked.

"Um no thanks! I have better taste than that."

"Hey! My husband is adorable."

"Awe thanks babe, you're adorable too." Jake said kissing Peyton softly.

"Guys!" Haley called out, getting everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make." Haley started once she had everyone's eyes on her. "Brooke already knows this but I think I should tell the rest of you. God knows none of us handle surprises too well….. I invited Nathan to dinner and he agreed and I would really appreciate it if we all kept any hostility towards ourselves. Because Lucas is also coming and I expect them to be fully brothers again by the time dinner is over." Haley rambled, making all her friends smile fondly at her.

"Consider it done."

"No hostility whatsoever."

"Okay."

"No problem." They all promised with the odd nod here and there.

* * *

Nathan was in hell.

He'd gotten to Haley's about an hour before everyone sat down to eat. He'd spent most of that hour with the kids while Lucas complained about him being at dinner which caused a more than one unkind word from both Haley and Peyton, a reprimand from both Karen and Keith, and a warning to uphold sex from Brooke which pretty much caused Lucas to stay quiet just before Deb and Jake got involved.

And now. Here they were, all the adults sitting in Haley and Brooke's large dinner table, starting to eat dinner. And the awkward silence could not get any more awkward. On one than more occasion everyone has tried to get Lucas and Nathan to talk, which of course didn't work. Lucas had taken more than one jab at Nathan, who was completely ignored, much to Lucas's dismay and Deb and Haley's pride.

"OKAY! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Haley exclaimed suddenly after Lucas's latest jab, making everyone flinch.

"What the hell is your problem Lucas?" She asked harshly.

"My problem is everyone acting as if nothing is wrong and treating this trash as if he actually belongs here." Lucas yelled pointing at Nathan.

"Lucas!" Karen and Keith exclaimed in disappointment at the time Deb yelled "Excuse me?" in disbelief.

"He does belong here Lucas! He's family." Haley said narrowly.

"He sure as hell isn't my family." Lucas yelled.

"He's more family than us Luke." Jake said reasonably.

"No Jake." Lucas denied firmly standing up in anger. "Family sticks by you! They pick you over the world. They sacrifice everything for you! Keith sacrificing his Life to take care of a kid who wasn't his own; that's family! You and Peyton not going to New York so you can stick by Haley; that's family. NOT a dead beat father who walks out on his pregnant wife. I can't forgive him and I am not sorry that I can't."

"He is mine to forgive Lucas!" Haley said standing up as well. "You need to get over yourself! Because I will not let you divide this family apart! I've said it once and I'll say it again Lucas; either get over your shit or stay the hell out of my life."

"There you go again," Lucas exclaimed sarcastically. "Picking Nathan over me."

"Yea Lucas I did pick him over you and if I remember correctly you did the same once." Haley scowled. "but no I am not picking Nathan 'my husband' over you I am picking Nathan 'my son's father' over you Luke and I promise you that if you don't get over your anger soon then you and me are going to be through! So there you go Lucas the ball is in your court." She finished heaving slightly feeling out of breath.

"Are you okay Haley?" Nathan asked, talking for the first time since they started dinner.

"Yea Hales, you don't look so good." Jake said getting up from his chair and moving towards Haley.

"I don't feel so good." Haley said swaying. She heard a chorus of "HALEY!" yelled in concern, before everything went black.

* * *

AN: Reviews are very much appreciated because they let me know whether people actually like the way the story is heading or not.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Holly crap people it took me like all week to find something plausible for Haley and it was NOT easy at all! I had a condition all picked out and everything I even finished the chapter but for some reason that led to Haley dying, but that would've made everyone hate me so yea… and can I just say that whoever invented WWI Essays is an ass! Oh and P.S let's pretend I know what I am talking about in the hospital scene.**

**Oh and thanks to eveeryone whose been reviewing! I really appreaciate it :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

They say that life is what you make it, the good, and the bad. But no matter how much Nathan heard that phrase he couldn't help but disagree full heartedly. Haley did nothing to deserve all the bad things that kept happening to her from the time she almost drowned when she was four to the day Nathan left. She didn't deserve it, any of it. And here they were, Haley was in a hospital and nobody had any idea what was wrong.

They had been in the hospital for almost two hours now with no update.

The moment Haley fainted everyone froze. Jake tried to get to her before she fell but he arrived a step too late. The minute her body hit the ground and they heard the horrible of her head hitting the floor, everyone was pulled out of their stupor. Jake being the closest got to her, reached her before anyone else and checked her pulse while everyone held their breath in fear. Even though her pulse was normal she was still unconscious, and they had to call an ambulance.

The minute the kids heard all the shouting and noises they curiously walked into the dining room just in time to see their favourite aunt and mother fall to the ground. And no matter what they did the two five year olds and six year old refused to stay at home while everyone else went to the hospital.

And two hours later here they were. All ten children and adults were crowding the waiting room, growing impatient by the minute. Micca was nestled comfortably in his Aunt Brooke's warm embrace.

Micca is very smart for his age, so he knew the depth of the situation they were all currently in and hadn't spoken a word to anybody since seeing his mom laying on the floor unconcious and unresponsive to all of his attempts at calling for his mom . Next to them was Lucas who was holding on tightly to Brooke's hand for both their comfort. To his right was Karen who was also holding onto Keith's hand while their daughter sat on his lap. Across from them sat a very shaken up Peyton who was barely holding it together, next to her was her husband who rode with Haley in the ambulance after claiming to be her brother, with his daughter sitting next to him playing with his I phone. Nathan on the other hand hadn't stopped pacing and screaming at every hospital worker that passed by them.

"Haley James?" they heard a young doctor ask looking around all the people in the waiting room.

"Yes?" seven voices answered at the same time all getting up and walking to the doctor, after putting the kids on the chairs.

"You are Haley James's family?" she asked looking around.

"Yes we are! Is Haley okay?" Jake asked anxiously.

"As you all know Ms. James fainted and when she did she hit her head pretty bad, we had to coma induce her in order to give time for her brain to heal." The doctor finished softly, causing everyone to gasp.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Lucas shakily.

Taking a deep breath the doctor answered. "With brain injuries we can never be too sure. In twenty four hours we are going to bring her out of her coma if she doesnt wake up after forty eight hours, then we'll be calling in a neurosurgeon."

"Can't you bring him in now?" Nathan asked softly. "I can pay for everything."

"Even if we called the neurosurgeon in now, he'd be no help at the moment. Right now it's up to Haley, how long it takes for her to wake up" The woman said softly, which earned a few 'Okays' and 'thank yous'

"Wait!" Brooke called out before the doctor left.

"Yes?" the doctor asked smiling at the scared woman softly.

"What about why Haley fainted in the first place?"

"We ran a few tests the ones that came back showed nothing wrong but we're waiting on a couple more." Said the doctor.

"Can we see her?" Peyton asked.

"Of course," the doctor started. "You should talk to her and keep things positive. It's been proven that people in comas can hear our conversations so the more positive you keep it the better for her chances of waking up."

"Okay," Brooke said, nodding. "What room is she in?"

"Room 238, she is in a private room. And you guys should keep it two at a time."

"Okay." They all agreed and the doctor finally left.

"Someone should take the kids home. It's going to be a long couple of days." Lucas suggested.

"I doubt Micca will want to go." Brooke said looking at Micca, who was still sitting where Brooke left him looking gloomy.

"I doubt any of us will want to go." Keith said sadly.

"You're right none of us want to but all of us staying is not going to help. I think just two of us should and the rest should go home and defiantly take Micca with us." Jake suggested.

"He's right, all of us staying wouldn't help anyone and Haley would want us to make sure Micca is comfortable right now not sitting in a hospital waiting room with nothing to distract him." Karen said reasonably.

"Okay then who's going to say?" Peyton asked looking around at everyone.

"I'll stay!" Nathan and Lucas said at the same time and then turned to look at each other and back at everyone else.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Jake said looking between the two, making everyone nod in agreement.

"I'll stay too." Brooke said with a pointed look directed at Jake, trying to convey a message that he surprisingly got.

"What about Micca?" Jake asked.

"I'll talk to him." Nathan said and walked towards Micca before anybody could argue.

"Hey buddy." Nathan greeted softly, crouching down so they were eye to eye.

"Hi." Micca whispered softly.

"How are you holding up?" Nathan asked taking Micca's hand in his.

"I don't want my mommy to leave me." Micca whispered.

"What? Buddy that's not going to happen." Nathan promised.

"That's what Trevor's mom said, but then she left him and went to heaven." Micca said tearfully.

"Oh buddy, your mommy just got a little hurt and she's going to sleep so that she can get better." Nathan promised.

"You promise?" Micca asked hopefully, wiping his wet eyes.

"I promise, but you know your mom wouldn't want you to stay and wait here for her. She'd want you to go home."

"But what if she wakes up and I am not here?" The little boy asked fearfully.

"Then I'll go get you straight away, but right now you need to go home and rest so that when your mom wakes up, you see her for as long as you want."

"Really?" Micca asked.

"Of course! who else would your mom want around her?"

"I am her favorite person." Micca agreed, nodding with a serious expression on his face.

"Okay then, let's go see your crazy aunts and uncles." Nathan said taking Micca in his arms while tickling him softly making the little boy giggle.

"Everything okay?" Keith asked after smiling at the way Nathan handled talking to his son.

"Yea everything is fine. Right buddy?" Nathan asked Micca, who nodded eagerly.

"Hey sweetie how do you feel about going home with me, Lily and Uncle Keith?" Karen asked.

"Lily, Uncle Keith and I." Micca corrected making the adults chuckle at the little boy who was obviously Haley's son.

"So what do you think Gorgeous? You up for it?" Brooke asked.

"Sure, but can I see momma first?" Micca asked.

"Yea Sweetie why don't I take you?" Brooke asked and took Micca's hand after Nathan put him down.

"Do you think momma is going to be okay too, Aunt Brooke?" Micca asked looking up at Brooke while they walked to her room.

"She's Haley! Of course she's going to be okay!" Brooke confirmed brightly, ignoring the tightening in her stomach.

"Hey Nathan can I talk to you for a minute?" Keith asked gesturing outside.

"Yea sure." Nathan agreed nervously and followed Keith outside.

Keith waited until they were outside the hospital and then he started talking.

"I wanted to say that I am proud of you." Keith confessed smiling softly.

"What?" Nathan asked shocked.

"I am proud of you Nathan! I am proud that you became the type of man that admits when he does something wrong"

"I am not worth your pride Keith. I am just like Dan for God sakes." Nathan argued.

"No you are not Nathan! You made mistakes but you were strong enough to admit when you did and that was something Dan was too weak to ever do."

"Still... when I left Haley was my _wife_, I can't believe I ever walked away like that Keith."

"I know son but you were both young and at an age where it was normal for you and Haley to make mistakes. You are nothing like Dan, Nathan. You are so much better than him. You realised what you did wrong and you had enough guts to try and fix your mistakes"

"I guess... but I don't think I am ever going to be able to forgive myself and I doubt Haley ever will look at me the same again."

"You know Nathan, if your ever looking for forgiveness Haley is perfect person to go to she has a heart of gold,"

"Yea she does." Nathan agreed fondly.

"As for you forgiving yourself I think that the more time you spend with your family the more you'll forgive yourself. And Nathan I meant it when I said that I am proud of you and I'll always be here for you Nathan. You are my nephew and I love you."

"Thanks Keith." Nathan said gratefully and hugged the older man.

Walking into her hospital room Nathan felt his breath catch. Haley was wired to so many machines and she looked so uncharacteristically fragile. It tore at his heart his strong kind Haley lying in a hospital bed fighting in order to wake up.

Walking closer Nathan took seat next to her left side and took her hand in his.

"Hey Hales! It's me Nathan... I've caused you so much pain Hales and here you are once again because of me. I shouldn't have left Haley, I know that. GOD! I used to wake up in the middle of the night looking for your body next to me, but I always got a splash of reality when I never found you next to me... I almost came back you know a couple of times actually but then I'd think of how I treated you before I left and how I left you all alone and pregnant and I'd stop in my tracks. I wish I could it back... all of it.

"I wish I was there when you had Micca or when he took his first steps or spoke for the first time. God Hales... I missed so much! It wasn't supposed to be that way! We were supposed to be happy and go to Collage together. I was supposed to get drafted and you were supposed to start singing again and then we were supposed to have kids together. I was supposed to hold your hair while you threw up or wake up in the middle of the night so I could buy pickles and anything else you craved.

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore but I promise you Haley I will get you back and when I do I am going to make you so happy Hales. _We_ are going to be so happy together. I promise you that! So I need you to wake up Hales, our son needs you to wake up." Nathan finished with tears in his eyes.

_

* * *

_

_Waking Haley felt like she had the worst hangover in the history of hangovers. Her head was killing her and she felt weird for some reason._

_Coming to Haley felt herself tense. She was in a room she didn't recognize. Getting up she felt even weirder until a pain in her stomach made her look down and she could swear she felt her heart stop. She was pregnant. Except she hasn't had sex since Nathan left. She felt her stomach and came to the realization that she was around five months pregnant and unless she was the new none-Virgin Mary then something was seriously wrong. And to make matters worse she was wearing a never before seen engagement ring and a wedding ring._

'_Holly Crap' she thought to herself._

_Haley slowly walked to the wall where all the pictures were hanging and felt herself freeze. On the wall were pictures of herself, Nathan, a teenage looking Micca and another little boy who looked about five and had charcoal__black hair and bright blue eyes that for some reason reminded her of a younger version of Nathan._

"_Morning babe!" She heard Nathan's deep voice call out and turned around to come face to face with an even more handsome version of the man she's loved since she was sixteen__._

_

* * *

_

**_AN: PLEASE REVIEW_**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: HELLO PEOPLE! Thank you so much for the reviews and PLEASE keep on reviewing!**

**For those of you who are confused let me clarify; Haley is in a coma and she is **_**dreaming **_**of what her subconscious thinks life would be like with Nathan by her side. **

**The next two to three chapters are going to be in Haley's dream world and a couple of little tad bits of how the Scott-Jageliski-Davis family is dealing with everything. **

**I am sorry it's so late guys! My muse abandoned me for a while there BUT on the bright side its back! I am not exactly happy with this chapter but I did my best and when I went with the dream thing I never realized how complicated it would get! It's all good though cause I have a plan….. ;)**

**Italic writing = Dream world**

**Normal writing = umm Non dream world**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

"_NATHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Haley exclaimed in shock._

"_What?" Nathan started in confusion._

"_Why are you in my room?" Haley asked with wide eyes._

"_Babe? You're not still mad are you? I mean I know I was supposed to make Micca stay home yesterday but Hales the girl he's had a crush on since he was ten was going to be at this party and I know Micca was supposed to be grounded for egging that teacher's house but common Hales…." Nathan finished in exasperation._

"_Wait….WHAT? You let our son go to a Tree Hill party after he egged his teacher's house?" Haley exclaimed in disbelieve completely forgetting the fact that she actually has no idea what is going on and why her son is actually old enough to egg some one's house._

"_Come on Hales lets be fair here…. The woman is a complete bitch and why are you so mad Hales you said so to her face yesterday what's the big deal- oh…. I get it." Nathan said nodding understandingly._

"_WHAT? You get what?" Haley asked irritably._

"_It's your hormones I remember how you were with JJ." Nathan said slowly while he rubbed her belly affectionately. _

"_What? It is not my hormones, it the fact that you let our six year old son go to a party!" Haley yelled moving out of Nathan's grasp._

"_Six years old?" he asked in confusion._

"_And who's JJ?" Haley asked._

"_JJ! James Jacob! Ring any bells?" Nathan asked looking at Haley with wide eyes._

"_No." Haley said slowly, shaking her head no._

"_Our son Haley!" Nathan yelled making Haley flinch, but not being able to help it because he was starting to get very freaked out himself._

"_The only son I have is Micca, Nathan!"_

"_NO! You have TWO sons, Haley" Nathan said slowly in a condescending tone._

"_No I don't!"_

"_Ah, yes you do." Nathan argued._

"_I would remember if I had a son Nathan." She promised in a way that implied she was trying to convince herself and not Nathan._

"_Haley…. Look at the pictures we have TWO sons." He said gesturing to the pictures hanging on the wall._

_After taking a minute to observe the photos again, Haley finally spoke shakily."I don't remember," Haley swore with tears starting to sting her eyes. "What is going on Nathan? The last thing I remember is having Sunday dinner! I don't remember having another son, I don't remember getting pregnant and I have no idea why you're here? OH MY GOD! I can't remember my son! I am horrible mother!" Haley finished openly bawling by now._

"_Haley." Nathan said softly walking towards her. "Honey I need you to calm down." He said in his gentlest tone of voice._

"_I can't Nathan!" she exclaimed continuing to openly cry._

"_Yes you can! Just take a deep breath okay?" Nathan asked softly, rubbing her arms up and down in a calming manner that just agitated her._

"_No!" Haley exclaimed. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I can't stop! The tears won't stop!"_

"_Okay Haley! Haley sweetie. I need you to calm down okay? I know you can't remember being pregnant and I know it's hard for you right now. But Hales you are pregnant and this can't be good for the baby. So please just calm down." Nathan begged._

"_OKAY! Okay!" Haley said taking deep breaths for about five minutes until she was finally able to stop the tears and calm down._

"_Okay! Good you're calm. What's the last thing you remember?"_

"_Umm… it was Sunday dinner; Lucas was being mean to you and then I started shouting at him and then NOTHING."_

"_Okay, ummm… We should get you to a doctor!"_

"_What why?"_

"_Because… you're talking about something that happened ten years ago, Haley."_

"_Ten years?" Haley asked with frightened expression._

"_Yea." Nathan confirmed._

"_I don't understand! How can I just forget ten years of my life?" _

"_I am sorry babe but remember when I said we had a fight yesterday?" Nathan asked regretfully._

"_Yes." Haley nodded._

"_Well you were all hormonal because I told Micca he can go to that party." Nathan said slowly._

"_Okay… I don't understand how you being an idiot has anything to do with why I can't remember the last ten years of my life." Haley said indignantly._

"_Ouch Hales!" Nathan joked, holding onto his heart trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably. He sobered up when Haley gave him a look that still scares him after ten years of marriage. "As I was saying…. We were fighting and you were really mad, I tried to calm you down and you kept moved back until you hit your head on the book shelf and I suggested we get you to a hospital but you just chucked a book at me and went to our bedroom and locked the door until I found the other key and opened it."_

"_Okay so I hit my head," Haley started slowly. "That still doesn't explain why you're here right now."_

"_Oh right…. Well long story short we're married!"_

"_Married?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_Well I already knew that!"_

"_No…. I mean we're remarried."_

"_Remarried?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_Since when?"_

"_Well to be fair we were never really unmarried."_

"_Okay! But since when?"_

"_Ten years ago."_

"_Ten years?"_

"_Yup." Nathan confirmed nodding slowly._

"_How did it happen?"_

"_Well that's a long story and we don't have time for it! We need to get you to a doctor."_

"_Okay but what about…. The children?" Haley finished whispering with wide eyes._

"_The children?" Nathan asked amusedly._

"_Don't mock me Nathan!" Haley scowled._

"_Okay. Okay. Sorry," He held his hands up in mock surrender._

"_As I was saying! What are you going to tell them I may not remember knowing them but telling a kid that his mother doesn't remember him, has got to hurt…. right?"_

"_Yea you're right! Look, I'll go talk to Micca right now. Explain what is going on." Nathan said, getting off the floor._

"_Wait!" Haley stopped him and grabbed onto his arm._

"_Yes Hales?" Nathan asked._

"_Won't he be hurt?" Haley asked softly._

"_Wont who be hurt?" He questioned in confusion._

"_You know…" Haley pressed on._

"_No hales I don't that's why I asked." Nathan replied with an amused chuckle._

"_MICCA!" Haley exasperated._

"_Oh…. Ah don't worry about it, he'll understand, I'll just tell him he needs to watch JJ."_

_

* * *

_"_Amnesia?" Haley asked in disbelieve._

"_Amnesia." The doctor confirmed. "With your concussion in 2011, I think your subconscious connected the dots between then and hitting your head yesterday."_

"_Well, how do you…un-amnesia me?" Haley asked awkwardly._

_Smiling at her brightly, the doctor replied. "Let's give it two weeks no medication just go over your pictures at home and talk about the past ten years and you should start getting flashbacks and start to remember. But if you don't remember then I am sorry but in your current condition I can't really do anything, medication wise, at least not until you have your baby. But until then all you can really do is take it easy and get lots and lots of rest."_

"_Okay! I can do that." Haley said._

"_What about the baby?" Nathan asked anxiously._

"_You're daughter is perfectly fine Nate." The doctor said happily._

"_Daughter?" Haley asked fondly, rubbing her stomach and looking at Nathan._

"_Yes, daughter." Nathan confirmed. _

"_Oh my God! That's amazing! Did we pick a name yet? Oh I know we can totally name her Emma or oh my god we can name her Alejandra! Alejandra Brooke Scott. That sounds perfect Nathan. OR we can name her LYDIA after my mom Oh my God Nathan, she would love that so much-" Haley finally rambling when she noticed the amused expressions on both her husband and her doctor's faces._

"_What?" She asked nervously._

"_Nothing sweetie, you're just adorable." Nathan said leaning in to kiss her mouth, leaving her tingly._

"_And on that note, I should get back to my other patients. Hales you should take care of yourself and don't forget to take it easy and remember to make an appointme-"_

"_HAH don't forget! It's a little late for that." Haley joked cheekily interrupting the doctor._

"_As I was saying, try and make an appointment and take it easy." The doctor ordered, leaning forward and kissing Haley's cheek and then turning around to leave._

"_Thanks Peter, we'll see you on Sunday." Nathan promised, taking Haley's hand and walking out._

"_Peter? Sunday?" Haley asked scrunching her face up in confusion._

"_Oh right," Nathan started, remembering that Haley doesn't know him. "That's Mia's husband."_

"_Mia…." Haley said slowly._

"_Yea Mia Catellano," Nathan confirmed while starting the car._

"_Mia married a doctor?" Haley asked her eyes wide in disbelieve."How did that happen?"_

"_Seriously?" Nathan asked chuckling._

"_What? It's not like I know." Haley asked with a role of her eyes._

"_Sorry, there's just a lot of history there." Nathan said solemnly._

"_Oh?" Haley asked raising her eye brow and waiting for him to continue._

"_Yea, you actually introduced them."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yea…."_

"_Well…."_

"_Well?"_

"_Care to clarify." Haley asked with a role of her eyes_

"_Oh right, you and I had just renewed our vows and you pumped into him at Tric, you two started flirting-"_

"_That is not true!" Haley interrupted._

"_What?" Nathan asked in confusion._

"_There is no way I was flirting." Haley said, narrowing her eyes at him._

"_How would you know that?"_

"_Really Nathan?" She asked in disbelieve._

"_Okay…. So maybe you weren't flirting…." Nathan admitted quietly. _

"_HAH!" Haley exclaimed triumphantly. "With or without amnesia I would like to think that I would never do that." _

"_Okay so maybe I have done that, BUT that was teenage me, the me you're talking about is mother and adult me." Haley said at Nathan's pointed look._

"_As I was saying, you guys were TALKING and you 'connected'. A month later and you're besties."_

"_Besties?"_

"_Oh yea, you had all of us jealous. Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Jake, and even me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well to be honest we all felt replaced and I felt like our marriage was falling apart before it even started."_

"_What? That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever."_

"_I know! But at the time it did. Peter was becoming closer to you than the rest of the guys except of course Brooke." Nathan said with a role of his eyes._

"_Whats with the eye rolling buddy?" Haley asked in dismay._

"_Lets just say Brooke really knows how to cockblock a guy when she and Lucas are fighting." Nathan said with genuine annoyance making Haley chuckle._

"_Continue…" Haley ordered, with a nod of her head._

"_Anyway it took like four month for us to start getting to know him and to actually admit we liked him. And then Mia came back from the tour and you introduced them and the rest was history." _

"_That's actually amazing." Haley admitted wishing she could actually remember._

"_Yea it is! How about some coffee?" He asked pulling into star bucks._

"_Okay." Haley said getting out of the car._

_After ordering a coffee and a smoothie, Nathan and Haley sat down in a corner seat. "Tell me about JJ." Haley demanded._

"_Well ummm….. Where do I start?" Nathan asked._

"_How about from the beginning."_

"_Okay… he was born on Micca's ninth birthday, during his party much to Micca's annoyance. I wanted to name him James and you wanted to name him after Jake so we named him James Jacob. We couldn't decide between Peyton and Brooke for his god parents so we asked them both, along with Jake….." Nathan said fondly._

"_What's he like?" She asked eagerly._

"_He's all you, Hales." Nathan replied proudly._

"_Really?" Haley asked with a bright smile._

"_Yup, he's all you. He loves to read and when he's not reading he's listening to music and singing and when he's not doing either things then he's bothering Micca."_

"_He sounds amazing." Haley said with a sad smile._

"_Hales," Nathan started taking her hand in his. "This is not your fault if anything its mine. So you shouldn't take it too hard."_

"_I shouldn't take it too hard? Nathan I can't remember the last ten years of my life! I can't even remember my own son." Haley replied in disbelieve._

"_I know Hales, but just…. Let's just do what Peter said! We'll take it slow and I'll talk to the kids and it should all be fine." _

"_Yea okay. So tell me more." She ordered._

_

* * *

_

"Any changes?" Lucas asked Nathan, walking into Haley's hospital room.

"Uh, no none." Nathan whispered not looking up from Haley. "Where's Brooke?"

"She went to get us some food. She wanted some fresh air." And with that they both fell into an awkward silence with a Scott on both sides of Haley.

"I can't lose her Luke." Nathan said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You won't" Luke replied, ignoring the part of him that wanted to scream at Nathan that he already lost her a long time ago.

"I know that you see me as this monster," Nathan started. "And I know usually I would agree with you! But when I left I genuinely thought I was doing the right thing."

"In what world is abandoning your family and friends the right thing?" Lucas asked softly with no malice in his tone, just pure curiosity.

"I didn't see it that way!" Nathan said turning around to look at his brother. "I was scared! Everything I've ever dreamed of was happening at the same time and I freaked! Haley and I were back together and we were happier than ever. I had just gotten early acceptance into _DUKE! _You were my brother again for real. Mom had just gotten out of rehab! Everything was better!... and then Haley tells me she's pregnant and all I can do is think about how much Dan resented me back then and I just…. freaked. Next thing I know I am all packed up and already in my dorm room."

"I don't know what you want me to say Nathan." Lucas said softly after a minute of silence.

"Yea… I don't know either." Nathan said defeated.

"I am not like the others! I can't just forgive and forget, I don't work that way! It took a lot for me to let you in Nathan! To me you were the guy Dan always chose over my mom and I. and with all that hate I had for you, you went and started to date Haley. I really hated you then and I had to work really, REALLY hard to let you in and then you went and threw it back in my face."

"I really am sorry you know?... and if it's any consolation I am not going anywhere this time. I am here to stay." Nathan said honestly.

"What about the NBA?"

"What about it?"

"Aren't you on a contract?"

"Yea, I am trying to get out of it!"

"How?"

"I am not sure yet but I do know that I am not going back to the NBA without Haley and Micca by my side and however long that takes its going to be worth it."

"Good! I may find you really annoying right now and if I were honest with myself then I'd admit that every time I see you I feel like punching you all over again-"

"Please Lucas tell me how you really feel!" Nathan said mockingly, clutching his heart in a hurt manner.

Chuckling softly, Lucas continued. "As I was saying, I am glad you're back for your family Nate. I hope you realize that this is your all time last chance that you will ever have with Haley.…So don't screw it up"

"I won't." Nathan promised somberly.

* * *

"Jake honey, you coming to bed?" Peyton asked softly, walking into their living room where Jake had been planted since they came home from the hospital six hours ago.

"I am not very tired." Jake said curtly.

"Sweetie, please just come to bed." Peyton begged brokenly, getting Jake's attention.

"Oh Pey, I am so sorry I completely forgot how you'd be feeling about all this." Jake said apologetically and walked up to Peyton and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay! I am not really worried." Peyton said softly.

"You're not?" Jake asked in surprise while pulling back a little to look her in the eyes.

"Yea…. I mean its Haley; she's survived a lot worse than a concussion." Peyton said putting on a strong face that her husband saw right through.

"Peyton," Jake called softly.

"I don't know how to feel Jake." Peyton exasperated finally, after a minute of silence. "I mean I know it's a concussion right? And people get them all the time but… when she fell, Jake, all I could see was Ellie." She finished wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

"I know Pey," Jake agreed softly, wiping her tears.

"I have a really bad feeling Jake, like a really, really bad feeling."

"It's going to be okay." Jake hugged her tightly whispering "It's all going to be okay." Over and over again.

_

* * *

_

"Hey!" Lucas greeted softly, sitting next to Brooke in the hospital chapel.

"Hi!" She replied softly.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"You know, I've never really believed in God." Brooke replied instead, ignoring his question.

"Really?"

"Yea, I mean when I was little I used to pray all the time! I used to pray that my mom would come home and ask me how my day was…. I prayed and prayed for the day my dad look at me and actually see me…. And then the last time I ever tried praying was when Peyton's mom was in the hospital… no one answered Luke! Not one time did I ever get what I prayed for." Brooke finished talking brokenly and wiped her tears on her sleeve.

At lose for what to say Lucas settled on just reassuring Brooke that Haley would be okay.

"Will she be Luke? Because last time I checked people don't just fall to the ground like that without something being really wrong with them." Brooke replied heatedly.

"Brooke-"

"Haley is my family Luke! She's the one person who has always managed to be there for me! Even when I screwed up, she always had my back and I can't…. I just…. I can't imagine a life without her." She finished, whispering.

Grapping onto her shoulders, Lucas looked her straight in the eyes. "You won't lose her!" he said strongly.

"You don't know that!" she replied shaking her head in dismay.

"YES I do! You said it yourself, Haley and Nathan are a fairy tale and the story never ends this way Brooke."

"You really think so?" she asked with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Yes I do! I…. I promise you that Haley will be okay!"

"I believe you!" she assured him after a minute of starring into his eyes and stepped into his embrace.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it and PLEASE remember to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: So I've updated! YEY it's a MIRACLE LOL **

**anyway I can't remember how a five year old talks since I haven't seen my cousins in years and I haven't exactly been five for a long time. BUT I am pretty sure they have a lisp here and there so as people know Micca is overly intelligent but come on no five year old is perfect so my Micca has a lisp with the sounds 'th' and 'r'. Cause I gotta make the kid cute somehow! LOL **

**Thanks for the alerts and thank you **journey17**, **HaleyGarcia** and **ChiaMarie23 (THAT RYHMES!) **for Reviewing I really appreciated it. **

**I am not exactly one hundred percent happy with this chapter but I really wanted to put it up and not make you guys wait even longer so here goes:**

**Chapter 20**

_It had been a month since Haley's amnesia and things at the Scott house couldn't be any better._

_Haley had spent the past month getting to know JJ and Micca. To her, they were the most amazing sons that life could have given her. They were polite and genuinely kind. JJ reminded her of Jake and Lucas so much that it shook her very core in mirth._

_He had the brightest smile she had ever seen on a seven year old kid and the brightest blue eyes. He reserved a certain smile just for her, which never failed him when he wanted something. He would give her the cheekiest, most adorable grin she had ever seen. _

_She loved hearing every little detail about him and he was just like Nathan, in the way that he loved to talk about himself and he loved getting compliments. But he also loved making sure he complimented everyone else. It was the most random thing Haley had ever seen. They would be watching a movie and all of the sudden he'd turn to her and say she was 'really pretty' or he'd turn to Nathan and tell him he was 'awesome at basketball' and sometimes he'd even turn to Micca when he was feeling extra nice and he'd tell his older brother that he "looked good today' and that's as nice as he'd get._

_Micca on the other hand was everything Haley dreamed he'd be when he grew up. He had his mother's intelligence and his father's wits. He had both their talents, the musical and athletic type. And he looked exactly like his father with his charcoal black hair, bright blue eyes and height. He shared his father's temper but where he lacked in patience he exceeded in kindness and understanding. _

_She was happy. In fact she was deliriously happy. She had it all, the American dream, which is everything she's ever dreamed of when she thought of the future. The love of her life, two amazing sons and a daughter on the way, success, and loyal friends. _

_She was absolutely fascinated with the fact that her friends were right. Whenever life kicked her when she was down they always used to say that it would all get better. That all the hardships that she's been through, would all be worth it when life started treating her better. _

_And here she was life was finally treating her better. Sure she couldn't remember every last detail of the past ten years of her life, but when she thought about it, she looked at it as though she travelled into the future and she couldn't be happier with the end result. _

_She was ecstatic._

_At least she was until she started hearing voices._

_It started in her sleep. The voices were familiar ones. Voices that she was positive she had heard before, but whenever she tried to pin point it, she'd get a massive headache or the voice would disappear altogether. It was the clearest in her sleep though. Voices kept on saying to wake up and when she did there was nothing special in the environment surrounding her. Her husband would be sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around her._

_Usually she would ignore them but today she decided to investigate. _

_So here she was, walking step by step with a baseball bat, she found in JJ's room, in her hand. Slowly she walked into the kitchen, investigated and then moved on to the living room. _

"_**You don't belong here Haley." **__She heard from behind her._

_Jumping a one-eighty, Haley felt the breathe catch in her throat. "Michael." She gasped out, looking at her dead brother._

"_**Hey Hales."**__ He greeted softly, with a casual, kind smile. _

"_No, no." she repeated stepping away from her brother. "You're dead!" she accused._

"_**I am."**__ He confirmed lightly.___

"_Oh God! I have finally snapped haven't I? Brooke was right! Being calm about everything finally made me snap. And now I am hearing voices and chatting with dead brothers. Oh God what's next? Will I start talking to God?" She exclaimed hysterically causing her brother to laugh._

"_You're laughing at me?" She asked in disbelieve. "Oh great! Now my MIND is laughing at me!"_

"_**Are you done freaking out?"**__ he asked calmly._

"_Oh please, brain-made-manifestation-of-my-dead-brother, please continue!" she sneered sarcastically._

"_**As I was saying, you don't belong here Haley." **__He said indignantly__**.**_

"_Oh? And where exactly do I belong? Tim-bak-tu?" she asked sarcastically._

"_**You have to wake up." **__He explained._

"_I am awake!" she exclaimed in confusion._

"_**No! You're not."**_

"_I don't understand!" she admitted, crunching her nose in confusion. "Is this a dream? Is that it?"_

"_**You're in a coma, Haley."**__ He stated calmly, ignoring her question._

"_What? No I am not. I am standing here talking to my dead brother. See! Big difference! I am not in a coma I am just going crazy." She said laughing sarcastically._

"_Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked anxiously after a minute of silence._

"_**Nope!"**__ he said popping the 'p' and shaking his head._

"_Why not? You're hunting me aren't you? The least you could do is talk to me while haunting me."_

"_**I am waiting until you calm down."**__ He stated casually._

"_I am calm!" she exclaimed._

"_**No you're not."**_

"_Yes I am." She stated which got her no response. Rolling her eyes she stood in front of her dead brother and waited for him to start talking._

"_**You named your first son after me."**__ He stated randomly with a glint of happiness in his eyes._

"_I did." She confirmed smiling softly._

"_**You kept you're promise. Thank you!"**__ He said genuinely._

"_I miss you." Haley replied brokenly._

"_**Aw Hales, I miss you too."**__ He said softly and Haley sniffled. _

"_What did you mean when you said I needed to wake up?" she asked after five minutes of him contently holding her. "Was that literal or metaphorical?"_

___**"Literal. Haley you're not really awake!"**_

"_What? That's impossible." She denied heatedly._

"_**I am sorry Hales."**_

"_You're lying!" she accused taking a step back. "You can't stand there and tell me that the past month wasn't real, that my sons aren't real! That I am not really pregnant." She said hysterical while rubbing her belly._

"_**Hales, the sooner you wake up, the sooner you make this life you're dreaming of come true."**_

"_I don't understand." She pleaded but it was too late because in the blink of an eye he was gone._

"_Michael!" she screamed._

"_Babe?" Nathan questioned coming down the stairs and startling Haley. "Everything okay?"_

"_Ummm... yea sweetie, everything is fine." Haley lied smoothly and walked towards Nathan._

"_Are you sure, babe? You know you can tell me anything?" Nathan pressed. _

"_Yea. It just…I sa- I had a dream about Michael." She stuttered._

"_Oh?" he asked, pulling her into a hug._

"_Yea… it was… really weird." She stuttered again._

"_What was it about?" he asked curiously pulling back from her embrace a little so he could look at her face._

"_He was saying that I was in a coma and that I needed to wake up, it was so confusing." Haley said looking up at Nathan._

"_You need to wake up Hales, Micca needs you to wake up, we all do." Nathan said quietly._

"_What?" Haley asked, tensing in Nathan's arms._

"_What?" he asked in confusion._

"_you just said that I needed to wake up." She stated with a squeaky voice._

"_ah, no I didn't." he denied strongly._

"_yes, you did!" she retorted._

"_No, I didn't."_

"_well then WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she asked in exasperation._

"_I said we should head to bed." He said slowly._

"_Oh."_

"_Sweetie, are you sure you're okay?" Nathan asked with a concerned expression. _

"_yea, yea I think I am just sleepy." Haley yawned._

"_okay let's get you to bed then." Nathan said picking her up bridal style while she giggled and headed towards their bedroom._

"Look whose here!" Brooke exclaimed in faux cheerfulness, walking up to Nathan with Micca's hand in hers.

"Hey buddy," Nathan greeted, with genuine happiness at the sight of his son.

"Nadan!" Micca exclaimed happily and jumped into Nathan's open arms. "I am here to see mama." Nathan stated happily as he sat on Nathan's lap in the hospital waiting room.

"What are you doing out here, Nate?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Oh um the doctor is in there." Nathan stated calmly while Micca took his phone and started playing with it.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea, they're just doing a checkup nothing too major." Nathan reassured her.

"That's good." Brooke replied happily.

"Yea… so where's Lucas?" Nathan asked curiously.

"oh um he went home to change but he'll be back soon." Brooke stated.

"Oh, okay."

"Can I go see mama now?" Micca asked looking at Brooke.

"Yea sweetie but why don't you let Nathan take you because aunt Brooke has to go check on uncle Lucas." Brooke suggested sweetly.

"SWEET!" Micca exclaimed in joy at seeing his mom with his new friend. "Let's go Nathan." He said getting off Nathan's lap.

"Are you sure Brooke?" Nathan asked with barely contained happiness at the notion of spending some time with his son.

"Yea," Brooke confirmed kissing Nathan lightly on the cheek. "I'll be back in half an hour, hour tops."

After genuinely thanking Brooke, Nathan and Micca started walking towards Haley's room with Micca basically dragging Nathan there in excitement.

Stopping outside Haley's hospital room, Nathan kneeled down and looked at Micca. "Now champ you know that you're mom is going to be sleeping right?" Nathan asked his five year old son.

"That's okay; I'll just wake her up." Micca said cheekily. "Mama always says that I can wake her up whenever I need her."

Taking a deep breath to calm his emotions, Nathan replied softy. "I know buddy but you remember how your mom fell yesterday?"

"yea" Micca nodded sullenly.

"Well in order for her to start feeling better she needs to stay asleep."

"so I can't talk to her?" Micca asked with wide fearful eyes.

"No, no of course you can. But you just can't wake her up." Nathan replied in a hurry to assure the little boy.

"Okay," Micca agreed sadly.

"Okay, let's go in."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

"Hey cheery," Lucas greeted his girlfriend and stepped aside letting her into his apartment.

"Hey Broody," she replied cheekily and kissed him lightly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were taking Micca to the hospital." He asked curiously.

"I did."

"oh, where is the little guy? Did you take him back to moms?"

"No I didn't, he's at the hospital with Nathan." Brooke said carefully while making sure not to take her eyes off Lucas.

"okay," he said simply ignoring the little devil on his left shoulder screaming at him to have a go at Brooke.

"Okay?" she prompted.

"What do you want me to say Brooke?" he asked solemnly.

"Oh I don't know, I expected more along the lines of you complaining heatedly and me completely ignoring you." She sneered.

"Wow! Okay I defiantly did not deserve that." He stated looking at her with a kicked-puppy expression on his face.

Taking a deep breath she turned to look at him sheepishly. "I am sorry I just have a sea of thoughts going through my mind and I really need my best friend right about now."

"Aww babe." He walked towards her and took her in his arms.

"today is our anniversary." She mumbled against his shoulder.

"Worst. Anniversary. EVER." He stated softly.

"Amen to that." She said looking up into his eyes.

"I am sorry Cheery, I promise I'll make it up to you." He apologized.

"I know broody! We just have to make sure our best friend is okay first." She agreed kissing him lightly.

"You really think Micca is okay with Nathan?" he asked looking her straight in the eye.

"With all my heart." She stated, not faltering.

"Okay then," he started with a light smile. "you think we have an hour to go have a temporary anniversary lunch?"

"Really?" she asked eagerly.

"yea, I mean, Micca is fine with Nathan and we'll only be gone an hour tops."

"Okay then, I'll go give Nathan a call while you change that…. _Shirt_."

"What? What's wrong with my shirt?" he asked slightly offended.

"Come Luke you're dating a fashion designer and that shirt looks like something out of an eighties musical." She chuckled lightly at her boyfriends dead fashion sense.

"I take offence to that!" he exclaimed lightly.

"yea, you do that! I am going to go call Nathan." She said turning around to look for her phone.

"I am still not changing." He stated, not backing down even though Brooke wasn't the first person to have a negative comment on his shirt.

"okay then don't," she said and Lucas smiled triumphantly but the next thing out of her mouth immediately killed his smile. "but don't expect any sex out of me."

"you're bluffing!" he accused. "you like sex more than me." He finished suggestively.

"Maybe, but who needs men when I can just _brooke_ myself." She said easily with a raised eye brow.

"Change the shirt, got it." Lucas said walking towards his closet in a hurry, making Brooke chuckle.

%%%%%% %%%%%% %%%%%%

"hey Mama," Micca greeted a sleeping Haley and jumped up onto her bed and lied down next to her. "Nathan says I should talk to you like when you're awake… I didn't have to go to school today, which is totally awesome! OHHH and I got to spend last night with Lily. I was so scawed

So aunt Karen let me have ice cream before I went to bed. I hope that's okay mama because I don't want you to be mad at me, aunt Karen said that it would be okay. Are you gonna talk to Mama, Nadan?" Micca asked looking at Nathan who had a soft smile on his face from watching his son talk to his mom.

"Yea buddy I do," he said walking towards the bed and petting his hair while keeping his eye on Haley's sleeping figure. "Hey Hales, I am pretty sure you're starting to get sick of the sound of my voice by now." He started making Micca chuckle. "anyway I just wanted to say that while… you're sleeping Micca is in good hands he spent the night with Karen and Keith last night and according to Brooke he's going to be spending tonight with her and maybe Lucas, I am not sure of the details yet. Anyway since Brooke just called and said she'd be back in about two hours I thought maybe me and the little man could go and have lunch at McDonalds. What do you think buddy? You up for it?" Nathan asked directing the question at his son.

"AWESOME!" He exclaimed joyfully. "Can I go to da badroom first?"

"Sure buddy," Nathan said taking Micca off of the hospital bed. "It's right through there. You okay alone? Okay then I'll just be out here." Nathan told him after directing him to the bathroom in the private room.

"I hope you don't mind Hales," Nathan started talking, moving closer to her bed. "I mean before all this happened we were starting to get along… He's pretty amazing. But I am pretty sure you already knew that though. I guess I just wanted to say that I Love You, I love you with all my heart and I will always be here! I promise you that. You are all that matters to me. I knew that six years ago and I sure as hell know it now. So I am not going anywhere…. And I promise that when you wake up I am going to do everything in my power to be the father I always wanted to Micca. I am going to make you proud Haley. But if I am going to do that I'll need you to wake up. You need to wake up Hales, Micca needs you to wake up, we all do. Brooke is falling apart by the minute. She's trying to hide it but if you take a minute to look into her eyes, you can see it clearly. I love you." He finished just as Micca was walking out of the bathroom. Kissing her lightly on the cheek he turned to Micca and was about to walk out when Haley's doctor came in."

"Nathan! I was wondering if we could talk outside for a minute?" she asked softly looking at Micca and back at Nathan with pointed eyes.

"Yea sure," Nathan replied getting the message. "hey buddy, why don't you go say bye to your mom while I talk to the doctor?" after getting the okay from Micca, Nathan walked outside and started talking to the doctor.

"Is she okay?" he asked cautiously.

"we got in the test results we did last night and the reason Haley fainted was just because she was dehydrated and with the apparent stress she was under. So medically speaking before the concussion there was absolutely nothing wrong with Haley medically." She finished with a stormy expression that stopped Nathan from feeling any relief.

"And after?" he asked carefully.

"well other than the coma, there is nothing wrong with her."

"do you have any idea how soon she'll wake up?" he asked anxiously.

"I am sorry but we still don't know yet. But, I did contact Dr. Peter Harrison –he's the neurosurgeon- I've already contacted him and he confirmed everything I told you last night. And he will be stopping by the hospital tomorrow to check on Haley's condition."

After happily thanking the doctor and deciding not to call Brooke, he and Micca went on their way to McDonalds.

**AN: I really get inspired by the reviews so please REVIEW!**

**P.S. I had no time to edit it cauz my mom totally crashed my writing party, so excuse the mistakes.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: OMG GUYS ! I am sooooo sorry it's this lat. My computer got virused and I had to wait till my dad had time to take it to the computer fixing place! I am going to start the next chapter right after this one and hopefully it'll be up by Tuesday at the latest.**

**In other news…..THANKS for the reviews and please keep on reviewing, they really do inspire me .**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_We must be willing to get rid of the life we've planned, so as to have the life that is waiting for us. The old skin has to be shed before the new one can come.__  
__- Joseph Campbell_

Nathan, Brooke and Jake were sitting in the waiting room, side by side, waiting for the neurosurgeon to make his assessment on Haley's condition. "Has anyone actually checked on this guy's credentials?" Jake asked gruffly.

"I had Millie check. He's a pretty good doctor." Brooke stated and calmly took Jakes hand in hers.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked looking at her. "He's been in there for a pretty long time, already."

"Yea Brooke," Jake agreed. "Maybe he's just good on paper."

"Guys!" Brooke started, rolling her eyes. "Relax, like I said I already made sure of his credentials and he comes highly recommended!"

"But-" Nathan started but was soon cut off by the menacing look Brooke gave him.

"Hey guys!" all three looked up at the same time and then stood up upon hearing the doctor's voice, walking towards them with another doctor behind her. He had light blonde hair and dark blue eyes; he looked about 5"11 with broad shoulders.

"Doctor Calian," Brooke greeted her with a light smile while the guys just nodded.

"Guys, this is the neurosurgeon I told you about, Dr. Harrison." She introduced them. "Dr. Harrison this is Haley's husband Nathan and her best friend Jake and this is Haley's best friend and power of attorney, Brooke Davis." **(AN: I think that's what you call it)**

After shaking their hands Dr. Harrison started explaining Haley's condition. "So as we all know Haley has been in a coma for three days now. I have just finished doing some tests in order to see what's keeping her from waking up."

"Okay," Jake nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"Now so far, based on the results I have gotten back I have determined that there really is nothing physically wrong with Haley. Now, before you get too excited, I am waiting for the rest of the results to come back in. But based on my observations, I think that what's keeping Haley asleep is only emotional and not physical."

"I don't understand, is she or is she not going to wake up?" Nathan asked irritably.

"It's really hard to say. Concussions and comas affect people differently. It could be hours, days, weeks or even months." Dr. Harrison said softly. "Now, I am in Tree Hill in-defiantly for the time being, so I'll be taking over Haley's case."

"Okay, thank you." Brooke thanked him quickly, interrupting both Nathan and Jake from interrogating him any further.

After both doctors walked away Brooke turned to Nathan and Jake. "Guys, I just got a text from Victoria and there's an emergency in New York that I have to go deal with and I can't take Micca with me." Brooke stated looking at both guys expectantly.

"I can take him!" Both Jake and Nathan stated at the same time.

"Well…. Actually Jake, you know Lucas is out of town meeting his publisher, for some sort of book emergency. You are busy with work and Jenny and Peyton is holding down the fort at Red Bedroom Records and Karen and Keith are also busy with work and Lily and they wanted to come visit Haley later today and Deb is still out of town. So I was actually thinking that the only person that's available is actually Nathan." Brooke stated slowly and turned to look at Nathan.

"I can do it!" Nathan said nodding eagerly.

"Well, you'd need to stay at the house instead of your hotel room." Brooke prompted.

"That's defiantly fine; I haven't been there for four days anyway."

"Ummm…. Brooke, can I talk to you for a second?" Jake interrupted gesturing to the far corner away from Nathan.

"Of course," Brooke said winking at Nathan and then following Jake to the corner of the waiting room.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Jake asked cutting to the chase.

"I am confused! Jake, are you or are you not too busy to take Micca tonight? Because I thought you were." Brooke asked, throwing Jake her signature innocent look, making him roll his eyes.

"Spare me the act, Brooke." Jake said harshly.

"Okay, okay! Look Nathan can take care of Micca for one day. It's not that big of a deal!" Brooke exasperated.

"Look Brooke you know I have nothing against Nathan, other than the fact that he left his wife while she was a scared pregnant sophomore, but that's not the point! The point is, are you sure Haley would be okay with Nathan spending the night with Micca?"

"Jake," Brooke started softly. "I know you're worried and I love you for it but I know Haley pretty well and whether she likes Nathan right now or not she still trusts him with their son."

"Okay," he said holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I just don't want Haley waking up and being pissed at us."

* * *

_Haley was feeling completely and utterly alone. She was slowly losing her grasp on reality. Ever since she saw her brother two weeks ago she'd been constantly hearing voices. They were starting to get clearer and clearer. So far she had heard Nathan and Brooke's voices the most, followed by Lucas, Jake and Peyton. Peyton's voice was the most heartbreaking though. She had begged and pleaded with Haley to not be like all the others leaving her behind. _

_Their voices had been enough to convince her that maybe there was more to this than her just losing her mind. She'd even gone as far as googling her situation. Surprisingly, there had been a lot of results. She'd found ones referring to the supernatural and religious myths but after clicking and exiting a whole bunch of web pages she finally found one that referred to her situation perfectly. One web page had intrigued more than any of the others. It was a series of stories about what coma survivors saw and felt while they were unconscious. Most of them claimed that they had been in a dream world where things were either very different or similar with a few tweaks here and there. They had been enough to convince her of the possibilities._

_Every time she thought about it, she realized that if she did wake up then she'd be giving up a son and a daughter on the way. And the thought alone made her resolve shatter. Sure, she still didn't remember the past ten years, but she still loved it there. She had the perfect live; the husband, the children and the friends. Not to mention that back in her "real world" she still couldn't look at Nathan without feeling vulnerable and betrayed. _

_But then she'd think of ten years ago and she'd remember that ten years ago Micca was only five and as far as he was concerned he only had one parent and that was Haley. And the thought that she'd be leaving him behind if she selfishly stayed in her dream fantasy disgusted her. Because whether she liked it or not, he was her son and he came first regardless of the situation. He came before her friends, her career, her family and he defiantly came before any love interest she'd ever have._

_She had made her decision because she virtually had nothing to lose. If she woke up, then she woke up but if she didn't then she'd still have her husband and sons._

"_Michael!" she yelled into the air._

* * *

Reveiw please! Good or bad i can take it!


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thank you sooo much for the alerts and reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Since the day he was born, Nathan has never felt as helpless as he does right at this moment. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He came back so that things could get better; so that he could hold his wife and teach his son how to ride a bike and throw a basketball. But he was too late, because by the time he was man enough to come back his son had already walked and talked, kicked a soccer ball, scored a basket and he'd learned the difference between an absentee father and a fantastic mother. But that wasn't all, because by the time he came back his wife had already moved on and had even started dating again and she hadd genuinely forgotten him.

He wants to feel betrayed. He really, really does but every time the emotion crosses his mind he remembers that Haley was the one who reached success despite a husband who walked out on her, parents who left the minute they could, and -most of all- despite being pregnant in a judgmental town.

He couldn't even imagine all that she had went through. He thinks he can. He'd heard enough tid pits here and there to realize that Haley's junior and senior year had been hell.

And then there was here getting into Stanford but not being able to go because the scholarship they offered didn't include her baby boy.

He could only imagine the hell she'd been through.

But then he had to go and make it worse. He had to go and move back into tree hill before his contract finished.

And when he finally starts to tear her walls down and he thinks that maybe, just maybe there is still hope for their happily ever after she had to go and faint and become comatose.

Then when he finally gets the opportunity he'd been praying for since he'd met Micca, and he can finally spend the night with his son just the two of them, he can't even enjoy that.

Whenever he thinks about him and micca spending a hopefully fun afternoon together, he can't help but feel happy. But whenever he feels happiness, guilt is never too far behind.

* * *

"So you can sleep in the guest room…. Karen sent over some food, it's in the fridge. You can eat that or order something else. Micca's bed time is at nine, ten is the latest. You have all my numbers in case something comes up and-"

"Brooke!" Nathan interrupted Brooke, who had just finished giving him a tour of the house. "Brooke, relax! Micca's going to be okay. You don't have anything to worry about." Nathan promised.

"Okay," Brooke started, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Okay, I am sorry Nathan. I am just really nervous." Taking another deep breath, Brooke started talking again. "Okay I should really get going! Micca, baby come give Aunt Brooke a hug goodbye."

"Bye, Aunt Brooke!" Micca hugged Brooke tightly, who had knelt down to his level. "I love you,"

"I love you too, bunny. Be good to Nathan okay?" she asked, tapping his nose.

"Okay," he nodded eagerly, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Okay," Brooke nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek and getting up to leave. "Bye, Nathan." She hugged him goodbye and walked out.

"So…." Nathan started, putting his hands in his pocket.

"so…." Micca repeated, copying his exact gesture.

"You hungry?" Nathan asked looking down at his son with a smile on his face.

"…Nope!" Micca replied, shaking his head.

"yea… me neither…" Nathan agreed.

"NBA Live?" Micca asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Yes!" Nathan agreed with a sigh of relieve.

"AWESOME! Let's go!" Micca demanded and took Nathan's hand in his and led him towards his playroom.

"Holly…." Nathan started but caught himself at the sight of his son.

"I know right!" Micca agreed gleefully. "It was a gift from Mama, for my fifd birday."

"You my man, are one spoiled little boy." Nathan declared, looking at his son's playroom. To put it shortly, it was plainly the dream of every little boy. There was a forty five inch flat screen with three shelves full of movies, cartoons, Wii games and play station three games. In the corner were games and action figures, the type that were valuable collectables. On the opposite side of the room was a kid's band set with a guitar, a mike and a drum set. Walking closer to the other corner of the room Nathan noticed a basketball signed by Garret Temble, with children's books surrounding it on the shelf.

"your mom lets you use all of these things?" Nathan asked with wide eyes.

"YUP! Mama only lets me play heee foe two houes dough." Micca said sullenly.

"Hey, what's wrong little man?" Nathan asked in concern and walked towards him attentively.

"I miss mama." He said sadly.

"Micca, you know If your mom could, she'd be right here by your side." Micca stated softly.

"I know." Micca agreed nodding softly.

After a couple minutes of silence. "Okay, so let's get to it, I can't wait to beat you!" Nathan said playfully.

"In youe deeams!" Micca replied and ran towards the TV system, to set up his game.

_Two hours later…_

"WHAT? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Nathan asked yelling, after the TV went dark.

"About dat…" Micca started cheekily. "When I said mama had a two houe eule, I meant she set the TV to turn off after two houes. Except when she puts in de passwoed. I figued it out last months but then mama found out and she changed the passwoed again."

"Wow you ramble too huh?" Nathan asked jokingly.

"It's a family trait!" Micca stated in a way that indicated that it was practiced and Nathan grinned.

"You hungry yet Buddy?"

"yup!" Micca nodded.

"well… what do you want to eat?"

"ICE CREAM!" Micca suggested happily.

"Ah….no." Nathan denied and almost agreed at Micca's fallen face but according to Keith and Karen, they had been feeding him ice cream for dinner for the last three days. And maybe yes he's been totally childish around Micca every chance he got because he wanted to win his son's affection but he'd been thinking a lot lately and he realized that Micca had a lot of fun uncles and that what he needed was a firm dad who was reliable. So is he going to be fun? Yes. Is he going to let Micca have his way? Sometimes, yes. But is he going to be childish about it? No, absolutely not. His son needed a dad, not another friend.

"Pizza?" Micca asked hopefully.

"Pizza sounds great." Okay so he wasn't a full on responsible-healthy-eating type of dad yet, but that's what time is for. Right?

_2 hours later…._

"Alright buddy, time for bed." Nathan said getting up, off of Micca's playroom couch.

"What? But its soooooo eaely." Micca said with wide eyes.

"Its nine thirty, bud." Nathan said and chuckled softly.

"Exactly!" Micca said triumphantly.

"come on Micca! The sooner you get to bed, the sooner you see your mom tomorrow."

"Really?" Micca asked excitedly.

"Of course," Nathan grinned. "Do you need help getting ready for bed?"

"Yes, please." Micca asked shyly.

"Alright, let's go Mickey J." Nathan said picking Micca up and walking towards his son's room.

"Mickey J?" Micca asked, scrunching his nose in confusion.

"Just trying out nicknames."

"Why?" Micca asked curiously.

"Well, because I can't just keep calling you Buddy and besides it's a term of endearment."

"Entremnd?"

"Endearment." Nathan replied smiling, and took off Micca's t-shirt and traded it for his sponge-bob pajama top.

"Whats dat mean?" Micca asked with raised eyebrows.

"…. It's when you really love someone and you want to show some how much you care about them so you give them a nick name." Nathan explained.

"you love me?" Micca asked, getting into his bed.

"Of course! Why? Don't you love me?" Nathan pouted.

"Your funny!" Micca stated randomly.

"Thanks MJ."

"MJ….I like it!" Micca stated happily.

"That's great!" Nathan tucked him into his bed. "I am going to be in the guest room if you need me okay?"

"Okay," Micca nodded softly and Nathan got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait! Nadan!" Micca called out.

"Yes MJ?" Nathan asked softly and looked at Micca.

"Can you read me a story?" Micca asked quietly.

"Sure, what do you want me to read?" Nathan grinned broadly and looked at Micca's book shelve in the corner of his room.

"Robin Hood!" Micca suggested happily.

"You like Robin Hood, huh?"

"Yea, it's my favoeite stoey." Micca stated proudly.

"Okay then….. lets get started….It was a sunny day on a Tuesday morning, when," Nathan started.

_Five hours later…._

Nathan was sleeping peacefully in the guest room when he felt himself getting poked in the chest. Opening his eyes slowly he was startled by the sight of his son holding a teddy bear in one arm while the other was poking him in the chest.

"Micca?" Nathan asked sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"I had a scaey deeam." Micca stated sadly.

"Want to talk about it?" Nathan asked awkwardly, sitting up and pulling Micca onto his lap.

"No, not eeally. Can I just sleep heee please?" he asked sadly.

"Of course," Nathan agreed, barely keeping his happiness in check. He laid him done softly and then laid down beside him. Three minutes later, Micca moved closer to him and hugged Nathan's arm while still holding onto his teddy bear.

Seven hours later….

Nathan woke up to his phone vibrating.

"Hello," he spoke groggily.

"Nathan Scott?" the voice asked softly.

"This is him."

"Nathan, this is doctor Harrison speaking." The voice replied and just like that any hint of sleep Nathan felt evaporated. "It's about your wife."

* * *

Review?


End file.
